Lupus Amicitia: Act III
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: Still Pre Season 1 of the show. Jane dealing with the aftermath of Hoyt & Hoyt's trial. Also Jane & Maura's developing friendship. Sorry, no Rizzles and I'm not good at summaries… as with the first story of the series: "Just give it a try."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello out there dear readers…. Wow, I cannot believe am now on an "Act III" and this story universe has just grown bigger and bigger. I seriously play it (writing) by ear… have no real definite ending or plan going on! Not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing… but it's all of your reviews and follows that are keeping me going.**

 **All seriousness here: "You. Are. Important!" Each and every one of you is important and even inspires me! All of your reviews… I seriously read each and every single one of them and some will likely never leave me. Readers make it all worth doing! Readers and fans of any genre in any form hold writers, TV show producers, and film makers "accountable." If no one read what I wrote, then what would "Lupus Amicitia" be worth?**

 **So, thanks (I'll never truly be able to adequate convey my true feelings) for each and every one of you out there reading my attempts in story writing- both the known and unknown (those who haven't posted reviews) readers out there! I'm one of the "silent fans" in which I highly enjoy and follow certain things, yet never "vocalize" in fan mail, conventions, etc.**

 **So… hope the launch of "Act III" is a successful one.**

 **Again, no copyright infringement intended towards Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamero, Nash, Warner Bros. or anyone else associated with "Rizzoli and Isles." Simply having fun with established characters**

 _ **Prologue**_

Dr. Maura Isles took a long swallow of her wine as she sank into her top-of-the-line ergonomic desk chair. She reached out for the necklace resting beside her laptop and leaned back, contemplating the crystal wolf claw trimmed with yellow and white gold. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry, even if it didn't also double as a flash drive. Perhaps she could have an actual piece made by a custom jeweler. Maura felt a strange connection to this crystalline claw and deep down wanted to wear it, but rationally knew it was risky. That and she didn't also want to lose any potential information that was certainly to be deemed invaluable.

Her fingers gently twisted the beveled end and separated the crystal away. Gently she inserted the USB portion of the crystal into a slot along the computer's side.

"Oh no!" Maura suddenly leaned forward, quickly moving the mouse cursor when the screen turned completely greenish and then blue. She had heard of computer screens turning blue just prior to the hard drive crashing. The "blue screen of death" they called it.

"Don't be worried, Dr. Isles." The screen suddenly changed, revealing the video input of the person's voice. "The drive is specially programed to play this video whenever being introduced to a new computer drive.

"I'm sure you were concerned about your computer. It's just a security measure in case it ever winds up in the wrong hands. Also there's an imbedded program within the drive that makes it look like the computer's going to crash. Don't worry, it's actually making both your computer and internet connection among the most secure out there. So, your computer is not only more secure now, it also just got an extreme 'health makeover.'"

Maura could not hold back the chuckle escaping and almost at the precise moment, Al's image smiled broadly. "It's amazing how things can appear more amusing when we're being extremely serious!" Al shared a chuckle for a few moments before her face became stone cold and any visible emotional indicators completely vanished. "Dr. Isles, I know you have a great number of questions, including some that do not include your wolf friend. Some that are aimed directly at me, I'm sure. Had the opportunity arose at the hospital, I've not doubt you would've asked them right there. However, the authorities I have submitted myself too only permitted an extremely limited amount of time to be in the City of Boston."

 _Authorities?_ Maura wondered. _Is Alison a prisoner or in some sort of witness protection and cannot have any contact with her former life such as Jane and Vuk?_

"No, Dr. Isles…" Al's video image continued to speak, "I'm not a prisoner or convicted person as you might be wondering."

Maura found herself sighing in relief regarding that particular thought and swallowed a generous gulp of wine remaining in the goblet. She pulled the open bottle closer to refill the glass.

Al leaned closer towards the camera, massively sighing and running her hand over her longish hair. "Please bear with me," her voice was nearly indistinct and finally looking back towards the camera, taking a deep breath. "This is extremely difficult for me to disclose, despite all of the rehearsing. Like Jane Rizzoli, I too carry a major secret… or in my case, tons of secrets because I have been involved in a great many of not just classified operations, but also events that will _never_ even be confirmed. But rest assured, I have intentionally kept Jane Rizzoli in the dark… not just her, but also from them. It's essential that Jane Rizzoli to NOT know and to her credit and wisdom, has kept her wolf nature secret. If they knew of Jane Rizzoli, then she wouldn't be free to live the life that she currently has and desires to lead. Believe me, Jane Rizzoli is not meant to tread the path that I have, and I will do ANYTHING to make sure this life isn't forced upon her. However, it's my fault causing Jane to be caught up in the consequences of my failing to do what should have been done some years ago, but didn't. Also, changes are occurring… even within this country that I help protect. These 'changes' are beyond my, hell, everybody who delusions themselves to think they have any control have been transpiring very slowly and recently started picking up in pace. Eventually, everything is going to come out and I can only hope to prevent any ensuing chaos that might arise."

Al took a few more deep breaths and resolutely focused towards the camera. "I'm not only as Jane and Macioh, but I'm also…"

 **A/N: Got anybody's attention? This is actually the other half of the "Act II" epilogue. It seemed to detract from the emotional moment of Maura sitting on the floor interacting with Bass… making or diminishing the emotional moments for Maura. Believed Maura Isles needed that time to "decompress" and "unwind" from the moments of that day and simply be with Bass. So, decided to literally "tear in half" the epilogue and use the 2** **nd** **half here as "Act III" prologue.**

 **So, there will be a "jump forward" from here… I know it's a cliffhanger, but please (eyeing my "riot gear" and "bunker") bear with it. Even though I'm "playing by ear" with this writing, I plan to tie up all of the loose ends (or spinning plates?) that I got fraying here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, (taking deep breath) here's the first chapter for** _ **"Act III**_ **.** _ **"**_ **Hope it meets and hopefully exceeds in getting better. "Stagnant writing" is another writer's nightmare and hope mine doesn't become such.**

 **Hope the Angela Rizzoli fans out there aren't too mad at me regarding her in this chapter. Considering Jane asking her mother in Season 5's episode 13: "Bridge to Tomorrow" of "You back in therapy?" and Angela nods. So, decided to take that little snippet and apply it (hopefully) in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Some months later…**_

Dr. Maura Isles tucked the necklace under her shirt discretely, concealing the crystalline carved claw as she quietly entered the physical therapy suite. The room was fairly active; therapists busied themselves with their patients, each of whom were in varying stages in recovery. Noticing a familiar mane of black unruly hair, Maura could not help but smile as she approached the table.

As any law enforcement-minded person would, they sat with their back to a wall, trying to keep all of the doors or means of entry along with people in the room in sight. The crystal claw beneath Maura's shirt shifted, capturing the scientist's attention and memories of Vuk came to her mind.

 _I wonder if the loss of Vuk has triggered additional paranoia along with the vulnerability Jane's been experiencing lately,_ Maura wondered as she approached the detective's area.

Her smile broadened as she approached the messy table with Jane and the physical therapist sitting across from each other. Stiff, ugly red-scarred hands were squeezing clay and fingers subtly forming crevices and geometric shapes as they sluggishly moved.

"Hey," Jane sighed in greeting as her hands began to hang limply at her sides as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hello Jane," the doctor returned, continuing to smile. "So, how is everything?"

"Jane's making good progress," Robert, the physical therapist, interjected. He chuckled at the detective's facial expression and unique eye roll and crossing ability. * "It's true," he chuckled. "As the saying goes: 'Slow and steady wins the race.'"

He removed his clear plastic gloves and gently picked up one of Jane's hands. He began to clean her hands with a warm soapy hand towel. "Remember when you first started? You couldn't even move your fingers and now…" he grinned at the clay strewn table. "You're definitely making progress."

"Please tell me she's behaving and not throwing clay around!" Maura spoke up only for Jane and Robert to share a grin. "Oh no, you didn't!"

Robert laughed. "Oh you shoulda seen it! Never imagined clay to make such a mess. Poor nurse had to comb out Jane's tangled hair… took nearly five of us to hold the detective here down! For such a tough cop she sure has a tender scalp!"

The doctor's face only grew paler and more horrified, causing Jane to laugh harder. "We're kidding, Maur!" Jane coughed as she tried to wipe her tears on her upper sleeves and shoulder. "We're only kidding. The look on your face was priceless, though!"

Dr. Isles could only shake her head in disbelief and reached for Jane's coat on the wall-mounted coatrack.

"Still on for Thursday?" Robert asked, finishing the stretching exercises for Jane's hands and began wrapping the plastic wrap around the clay on the table.

"Yeah, so long as the weather holds." Jane answered as Maura gently fitted the gloves over the detective's hands. "I'll be sure to call if I can't make it."

"Have a good evening, Detective Rizzoli."

"Thanks Robert," Jane shrugged slightly as the coat settled more comfortably on her shoulders. "You too."

* * *

"So," Maura eased into the next lane in order to turn onto Jane's upcoming street. "Clay sculpting?"

Jane grinned. "Yeah, it's actually the only part I seem to enjoy about physical therapy. It actually feels…" her voice faltered slightly, "what I can feel that is, it feels good."

"Clay is actually a beneficial therapy," Maura turned the car onto the detective's home street. "Some studies show that clay and other compounds found in it and surrounding soil can draw toxins from the body."

"Hmm," Jane mumbled as she cautiously flexed her hands and fingers. "I have noticed that they don't swell as much as they used to. But… they still ache and hurt."

Maura slowly pulled into the nearest parking space near the detective's apartment building. "Well, circulation's improving due to the flexing and stretching Robert's having you do both in therapy and on your own.

"As for the pain…" the doctor's voice trailed off.

"What, Maura?"

The doctor shook her head with uncertainty. "It's difficult to determine, Jane. The human hands possess a very complex array of nerves, which are branches of branches that connect to the overall human nervous system. Practically anything is possible when some form of disruption occurs to them."

Both women's gazes fell upon Jane's hands and several of the detective's fingers twitched involuntarily as Jane rotated her wrists. "So," Jane hissed slightly at a twinge of pain, "does the pain mean that stuff is trying to work again?"

Maura could only shrug. "Perhaps. Given that you are regaining mobility, the pain is likely associated with damaged muscle tissue along with damaged nerves trying to work again. Or simply the usual pain associated with exercising certain muscle groups in a fitness routine."

The gentle patter of raindrops on the windshield caught the women's attention. "We better hurry in before a downpour starts," the M.E. spoke as she began to assist the gloves back on to Jane's hands.

"Yeah," Jane was grateful to have the ugly scars covered again. "The weather guys said to be prepared for a mix to possible snow before tomorrow."

Maura opened the main door to the building, holding it open for Jane to enter. While the detective's hands could function and grasp certain objects, both the doctors and physical therapists limited Jane from trying to exert certain weight, along with pushing and pulling items such as doors and other heavy items.

"Thanks," Jane shyly shrugged off her outer coat as they started for the stairs leading to the upper floors. "You planning to stay over again tonight? I wouldn't be comfortable if you tried driving in possible bad weather later."

Maura smiled as she accepted the keys Jane managed to pull from her pocket. "I prepared to stay over for another few days in case you needed any-"

The apartment door opened to reveal every light on in Jane's place and the smell of garlic and onions wafted through the air. "What the…" Jane muttered before noticing the kitchen. "Oh… hey, Ma."

Angela Rizzoli simply nodded as she turned back towards the stove for several moments. She stirred the contents within the large pot before turning the burner to the WARM setting. It didn't escape both the M.E. and detective's notice of the older woman stealing constant glances at Jane's gloved hands.

"I thought…" Angela's voice tried breaking the awkward silence, "… with the- the possible winter weather, you could use something… something warm. Also, I put several lasagna and… other dishes in the freezer… for later. You've lost a lot of weight… since the hospital."

"Thanks, Ma." Jane quickly spoke. "It was… was very thoughtful of you." She kept her gaze downward on her gloved hands resting on the counter bar top, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

Ever since her time in the hospital, Jane and Angela Rizzoli had been undergoing therapy sessions with a counselor to hopefully better their relationship. At the very least, hopefully come to an understanding and for Angela to accept Jane's adult life and career choices. _"Strongly advised"_ were the words physicians along with the department's shrink used for the two Rizzoli women to undergo therapy. Borderline court-mandated order from Jane's point-of-view. However, any progress was yet to be seen on either side. Jane and her mother each believed their own position required no change and the opposing side was wrong. Jane still felt like her mother continued to view her as a child and would never meet Angela's approval. Angela continued to believe a part of Jane was always defiant and never listened to her advice and desire to help. Was it too much to simply want her daughter to find someone to marry and have children?

 _A never-ending tug-o-war!_ Jane referred to her and Angela's relationship.

"How have you been?" Angela asked.

"Okay," Jane sighed, "going to all of the therapy appointments."

"Jane's been doing very well in physical therapy," Maura added. "It's slow progress, but progress nonetheless."

The older Rizzoli nodded and turned to regard her daughter who hesitantly met her eyes. "Jane, I…"

"Ma, don't." Jane abruptly stood up from the bar stool and turned towards the living room. "I'm still not ready… to talk."

Angela nodded and only continued to wipe down the already clean countertop. "What… what about going to see the counselor together?"

Jane simply shrugged as her form disappeared behind the couch's back. "I still don't know about that," her voice responded. "But I'm still thinking about it."

Angela huffed a sigh and forcefully threw the dishtowel towards the sink before starting towards the living room in a huff. Maura gently reached out and caught the older woman's upper arm before she could completely exit the kitchen area. "Give her more time," the young doctor spoke softly. "One shouldn't be pushed when they're not ready."

"But why can't we just talk? Doesn't talking about an issue get it resolved?"

"Not if one hasn't fully processed everything," Maura gently, yet firmly conveyed. "Not all of the processing occurs on a conscious level and everyone's time requirement is different."

"But-"

"Mrs. Rizzoli please," the M.E. interrupted. "I hope I don't sound rude and I also don't want to tell you what to do, but… but I believe it'd be best for you to leave."

She gently held up a hand to still any continued protest. "It started raining when we arrived. It would be best to leave now before the weather grows worse."

The Rizzoli matriarch's shoulders slumped with a sigh, finally conceding with a nod. "All right," Angela longingly stared at the couch's back, wishing for any verbal indication from Jane.

Silence was the only response.

"Are you going to… stay over?" Angela inquired hesitantly.

Maura nodded as Angela retrieved her coat from the nearby tree rack near the door. "I still have your phone numbers. Frankie's too. I'll call if anything happens… you have my word."

The doctor found herself suddenly enveloped in the tightest hug she ever imagined. Feeling several ribs actually rub against each other, Maura forced herself to remain calm over her comprised breathing ability. Jane had warned her of Angela Rizzoli's literal breath taking hugs and despite all of Maura's preparation, they always caught her by surprise.

Feeling her feet once again make contact with the floor, Maura discovered she could breathe easier again. "Thank-you," Angela rasped, "for everything you've been doing for Jane."

Maura could only nod in her attempt to smile and discreetly regain her normal breathing patterns.

The older Rizzoli quietly made her way around the couch and gently kissed Jane's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

Jane's eyes remained closed and her body motionless as Angela straightened and made her way towards the door. She and Maura exchanged a facial expression that spoke: "I know she's faking" before the M.E. firmly closed the door behind Angela.

The detective's eyes opened as she heard the chain and dead bolt locks slide into their places. She slid her feet off onto the floor as her peripheral vision caught Maura coming around the front. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm sorry I made you deal with her. I'm… I'm just tired and felt like…"

A hand gently patted her thigh and Jane reopened her closed eyes to see Maura motioning for the detective to pull her feet back up. "Wha-" Jane began as the young doctor pulled off her shoes. "What're you doing?"

"It'd be more comfortable and hygienic having just your feet in my lap instead of your shoes." Maura smiled as she dropped the second shoe to the floor, joining its mate with a small thud and the doctor kicked off her expensive heels. "Also, isn't it customary to take one's shoes off after returning home?"

Jane simply shrugged as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "I don't know. There're been times I've fallen asleep and slept all night with my shoes on." **

The doctor could only shake her head in disbelief. "Studies have shown that it's best to sleep barefooted… tissues can take in more oxygen, shed toxins…"

Jane's annoyed smirk caused the scientist to stop. The M.E. blushed slightly. "I'm sorry," Maura practically whispered.

"Hey," Jane sat up, "don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong with being super smart. In fact… your 'Googlemouth' is one of the things I really like about you."

Maura's blush grew darker as she turned to look at Jane. "Really? You not being sarcastic, are you?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Jane gently drew Maura near in a loose embrace, hissing slightly at exerting more pressure than necessary on her hands. "I honestly don't know how I'd be able to get through all this without you. Ma and I would definitely be beyond going to blows if she was looking after me… I'd rather be in a hospital!

"I don't…" Jane's voice faltered, "I don't know how I'll be able to thank you when all of this is over."

Maura shook her head. "There's no need to thank me. You would do the same for me if our positions were reversed. Isn't that what friendship is all about?"

Jane grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

 ***Nod to Angie Harmon's acting talent in what I call "subtle comedy" seen in various "Rizzoli and Isles" episodes where she'll literally roll and cross her eyes simultaneously. I always get a laugh when seeing it.**

 ****In Season 1, episode 6 where Maura remarks on Jane's wearing shoes and clothes to bed- Jane actually ends up sleeping all night in her shoes and clothes and Maura fell asleep meditating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, with some reviews regarding the emotion of the previous chapter… am definitely eyeing my "riot gear" and "bunker" due to this darker chapter of emotion! But in all seriousness, I have had these types of "emotional roller coasters" before in the past and want to believe that it's a common encounter in humanity. Hope this is at least realistic along with appropriate story narrative.**

* * *

 _A distant howling rang in Jane's ears as her eyes snapped opened, only to behold her darkened bedroom. The moonlight shining through her white curtains was the brightest she had ever seen. The howl sounded once more. "Lupine?!" Jane anxiously whispered as she got up and pushed the curtains aside._

 _No wonder the moonlight was so bright… freshly fallen snow coated every surface nearly 2 inches in thickness and intensified the moon's reflecting light. Another faint howl sounded, from behind this time. Jane quickly looked over her shoulder, only to see the familiar layout of her bedroom. Where were those howls coming from? Could Lupine somehow be returning? Or were her memories and the subconscious yearning for that part of herself lost in that cellar?_

 _A face suddenly reflected in the window's glass. "Hello Jane!"_

 _Jane gasped, turning around to find herself face to face with Charles Hoyt. He quickly pushed her against the window with one arm as his opposite hand came up brandishing a scalpel. "NO!" Jane screamed as she struggled against his grip. Her hands were limp and useless as she struggled to bring her arms upwards._

 _"Now, now Jane! You know that struggling won't do you any good." Hoyt brought the scalpel's blade to her face, searing her skin with its toxicity. "Your little pet wolf cannot help you either!"_

 _Jane followed the psychopath's line of sight to see the horrific sight of the massive black wolf splayed out at the foot of the bed with scalpels impaled through each paw, fastening them to the floor. A massive pool of blood surrounded Lupine's head and Jane's jaw clenched tightly as she saw the remains of the wolf's throat._

 _"NO!" Jane's vision suddenly flashed red as she shoved Hoyt with every reserve of strength left in her being._

 _Jane and her attacker ended up on the floor next to Lupine's remains. Jane suddenly realized all of the red in her vision was actually her own blood. Hoyt's scalpel had already punctured her throat and her hands were stabbed through with scalpels. She must have torn her hands free from the floor._

 _When did Hoyt have a chance to stab her hands to the floor of her bedroom? Only Lupine had been stabbed through, however now, Jane couldn't find the wolf anywhere. Had she imagined the wolf's dead body or was Hoyt messing with her mind?_

 _"You'll NEVER escape me, Jane!" Hoyt proclaimed, raising his scalpel high._

 _An inhuman growl roared up from Jane's throat as her hands, suddenly no longer impaled through with scalpels reached up and shifted in massive black paws. She furiously clawed at Hoyt's throat- returning the favor of cutting her and Lupine's throats. Unfortunately, all of the spilled blood caused Jane to be unable to grasp his arms._

 _"I ALWAYS finish what I start!" Hoyt's raspy tone exclaimed. He shoved Jane back onto the floor, causing the detective to loose her breath. "Neither of you can stop me! I will haunt you no matter where you are!"_

 _The raised blade suddenly plunged downward and somehow Jane could still scream. Lupine's roar combined with her own after Hoyt sunk the blade into her heart…_

* * *

…Jane suddenly bolted upright in her bed, her throat scratchy and raw as she heard the remnants of her scream fade away.

"Jane," a gentle voice softly penetrated the remaining haze of the detective's half conscious state. "Jane, everything's okay. You're safe, he's not here."

The surroundings of her bedroom finally registered in her sweat blurred vision. The only light was from the small hallway, leading into the kitchen and from the moon, filtering through the window curtains. _Just like the dream!_ Jane's thoughts raced. She wanted to get up and see if it had indeed snowed, yet the extremely vivid memory of Hoyt's face reflecting in the glass continued to frighten her.

"Di…Did it snow?" Jane finally found her voice.

Maura, slightly puzzled at her friend's inquiry got up to take a quick glance outside. "Yes, it did. Despite some visible moonlight through the clouds, it's still snowing outside."

Jane only nodded her acknowledgement as her eyes drifted closed, focusing on her breathing as she struggled to force the images of the nightmare away from her mind.

"Are you all right, Jane?" The detective felt the mattress shift beside her as Maura sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I… I think so," she gasped out, nodding her head. "Jus… another nightmare."

The doctor reached for the drinking glass on the bedside table and Jane quickly emptied the remaining water. "Here," Maura held out a folded t-shirt, "let's change out of that sweat shirt. You are absolutely soaked with sweat."

Jane could only nod her head as the M.E. assisted the detective in changing out the shirts. "What time is it?" she asked as Maura returned to the bedroom with a fresh glass of water.

"A little after one o'clock," the doctor removed a couple of tablets from a medicine bottle from the nightstand and placed them into one of Jane's hands.

"How bad were… was the screaming?"

"Not as bad as last night," Maura returned the half empty glass of water to the table. "I doubt the neighbors will complain about it tonight."

Jane shared a grin as the M.E. used the term the detective had used when she had Maura describe the intensity of her screaming and trying to awaken her from previous nightmares. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks…" Jane lay her head back with a sigh, "thanks, I'm good."

Maura slowly arose from her sitting position, to return to the living room. "Hey Maur?" Jane's voice hesitantly called out.

"Yes Jane?" the doctor turned back to regard her friend from the doorway.

"Uh… I imagine that couch isn't too comfortable for you. On the couch, I mean." Jane fidgeted with her hands, unable to meet her friend's eyes. "Do you…"

The mattress dipped near her and smooth, gracious hands slipped into her freshly scarred ones and stilled her fidgeting fingers. "Do you feel safer if someone were close by?"

Jane nodded, still not meeting Maura's eyes. "But I'm also afraid… afraid that… I-I could hurt you… in my dreams."

The mattress shifted once more and Jane anxiously looked up when the doctor's hands left hers. Instead of her exiting the bedroom, as Jane expected, Maura was making her way around the foot of the bed for the opposite side. "You aren't… afraid that I might hurt you?" Jane could barely whisper as Maura settled into the space beside her.

"You won't hurt me."

Jane turned to regard Maura's profile.

"Of course, I'm sure." The doctor spoke without opening her eyes.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Jane asked in surprise.

The scientist's eyes suddenly opened and turned towards Jane, equally catching her off guard. She sighed and then took in a deep breath. "I can only presume it was the unconscious form of anticipating your response. Might be possibly due to sensing Vuk's feelings in the past."

A massive sigh escaped from Jane as Maura spoke her personal name for the wolf's nature. The Serbian* word for: _"wolf"_ had been the scientist's name for her Wolf Friend before discovering the Human side- Jane Rizzoli.

"I'm sorry," Maura softly apologized.

"For what?" Jane turned into the M.E's direction.

"Mentioning… saying… that name."

Jane turned upon her side in order to face her friend better. "It's okay. In fact, I heard howling… in my nightmare, I mean."

The younger woman's face turned to regard Jane, simply observing the detective. "Did you see Vuk… in your dream?"

The dark brunette huffed a sigh and her eyes drifted away slightly. "Yeah," her voice croaked on a fighting a sob, "Hoyt had already… I-I can't help but wonder if it was… what I woulda looked like… had Korsak not…" Jane shut her eyes against the tears.

Maura turned towards Jane, reaching across and grasping the nearest hand. "I'm so sorry."

Jane shook her head as she regained control of her tears. "I-I've never s-seen Lupine… with my own eyes!" Her eyes opened, focusing briefly upon the ceiling as she took in a deep breath, trying to stop her tears completely. "H-How cou-coulda that been Lupine? The wolf was a part of me… we-we couldn't separate into different beings…" Jane huffed another sigh, clumsily wiping her eyes with the heels of her palms.

Maura quickly sat up, snatching up a tissue to clear Jane's eyes better.

"Thanks," Jane rasped as Maura grabbed another tissue for herself.

A long silence lapsed between them, enough for each of them to assume the other to have fallen asleep until Jane finally spoke. "You can talk about Lupine… you've suffered a loss too."

"But not to the extent that you have," the doctor looked at the detective who had settled back upon her back, staring at the ceiling. "Vuk was a part of you, Jane. While I cannot imagine the unique relationship between the two of you, my pain of loss is nowhere near what you must be experiencing."

Jane sighed, momentarily closing her eyes. "But I can't help but worry about you. Vuk was your friend far longer than we've known each other. As you told Ma earlier, I'm still processing everything… but, I can't stop wondering about how you're feeling. That's what friends do, right? Help each other through their difficulties?"

Maura smiled, "I suppose. So you're saying that the caretaker needs to take care of herself?"

"I think the correct phrase is: 'Who watches the watchman?' but that one works too." Jane laughed softly. "Yeah, I think you need to speak your feelings too. And… I'm willing to listen… kinda have no choice really, since you're the only other who knows about Lupine."

Silence reigned for several moments before Maura gradually exhaled. "I really miss Vuk," she finally spoke. "You're right, the wolf was my friend for a long time. Practically the closest friend I've ever had. After discovering the human nature… you, I still felt a closeness with Vuk and in return felt a unique closeness with you."

"Same here," Jane replied softly. "While Lupine and I could share memories and feelings, there was a thing… a wall, I guess that divided us…. but it's weird that we had such a connection… does that make any sense?"

Maura shifted and gently patted Jane's shoulder near her. "It does. And I struggle with that paradox too… a contradiction of connectedness but also separate." Maura sighed as she shifted into a different, more comfortable position. "In fact, ever since I saw Vuk disappear in that alley and you appearing in the wolf's place,** I have theorized a great deal on how a human and wolf could exist as a single being."

Jane turned to regard the scientist. "Have you come up with anything… anything that makes sense?"

Maura shrugged and briefly moved. "No, not really."

Jane sighed as she pressed her head further into her pillow. "Wonder who's frustrated the most?

Maura snorted out a chuckle and Jane likewise laughed, causing the doctor to laugh harder.

* * *

 *** Nod to Sasha Alexander/Maura Isles ability to speak in the Serbian language seen in Season 3, Episode 8.**

** **Chapter 2 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**


	4. Chapter 4

A distant hum sounded in Jane's ears as she shrugged slightly in her sleep, not wanting to wake up. Then a gentle howl sounded, in conjunction with the hum. Jane took a deep breath, finding herself craving coffee. Another distant humming and howl sounded. Jane suddenly realized that she was actually smelling coffee and not dreaming of it.

Opening her eyes, the detective noticed the dull, grey sunlight filtering through the curtains and the bed space Maura had occupied for the remainder of the night, now empty. Groaning, Jane stretched her sleep-stiffened muscles as she turned over to view the alarm clock on the bedside table. Mentally subtracting the 30 minutes Jane intentionally set ahead of the true, real time, * the detective muttered, "nine thirty."

Jane rubbed her eyes with the heels of her stiff, hardened hands, trying to chase the remains of sleep away. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the "humming sounds" finally registered. The detective's toes curled slightly against the small rug as she permitted the sounds to absorb into her mind.

The piano. Nonna's piano was being played.

Sudden pain surged through both of Jane's hands as memories of her playing the piano entered her mind. Gritting her teeth against the agony, Jane struggled to flex her fingers in hopes of finding some relief.

Then the realization finally hit her. Maura. Maura knew how to play the piano? In the almost complete year Jane- as a human- had known the Medical Examiner, the detective had never picked up any indicators that Maura played. Although Jane didn't see the doctor's entire house after Lupine's stabbing in the alley, Jane did not remember seeing any kind of musical instrument, or even a keyboard.

 _Perhaps she has a piano in one of those other rooms I didn't see_ , Jane rationalized as she quietly entered the kitchen in order to be able to observe Maura more unobtrusively than from the living room's entrance from the hallway.

Her delicate hands graciously moved over the aged ivory, fingers stroking the keys in a reverential touch as her foot gently pressed the center and left pedals to keep the overall melody soft and less disturbing volume wise. No sheet music was to be seen. Maura must have put it aside. Or Angela might have put it away during one of her near obsessive compulsive cleaning fits, of which there was evidence she had done so the day before, when she arrived with cooked meals to place in the freezer and make Jane's favorite soup.

Maura's eyes were closed as her hands continued to depress the keys, producing a soothing, yet unfamiliar melody to Jane's ears. Somehow though, it felt familiar, or at the very least struck something that should be familiar to the detective… or was it Lupine? It was so difficult to differentiate her own feelings and memories from the wolf's! Could Lupine have somehow sensed or heard piano music at Maura's while recovering from the alley stabbing? As familiar as Jane was with classical and modern piano music, this melody was completely unique. Parts sounded similar to Vivaldi, then suddenly Chopin. Then an undercurrent melody appeared to have a Mozart feel to it as the overall tone took on a Beethoven type.

 _As unique as the person playing it_ , Jane's thoughts finalized as she gradually worked her way around the counter bar separating the kitchen from the living room. _Could Maura have composed it herself_?

The M.E's hands stilled momentarily at the conclusion and then transitioned into a slower piece by Beethoven, or was it Mozart?

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Maura's voice intruded Jane's reverie, "I didn't know you were awake!" She quickly arose from the bench and hesitantly approached the detective. "Did I wake you?"

"Ah… no!" Jane quickly spoke, suddenly gasping in pain caused by her gentle wave with her hands. "N-No, it's okay. I was j-just… amazed, that's all."

The doctor looked up from her starting in massaging one of Jane's hands and the morning stretches prescribed by physical therapist. "Amazed?"

Jane nodded and continued to focus on Maura's hands. "I didn't… didn't know you played." She took a deep breath.

The M.E. smiled shyly. "My mother had me take lessons. Constance, my mother… adopted mother. I was adopted. Anyway, she believed it to be a necessity for proper upbringing."

"You were adopted?" Jane inquired, gritting her teeth against the associated pain involved with the palm flexing and finger stretches.

Maura nodded simply. "I was still a baby when Constance and Arthur Isles adopted me. In fact, all of the proceedings are sealed. Constance always told me it was a private adoption whenever I asked about my real parents."

"I often wished I was adopted or an only child when I was a kid," Jane rumbled slightly in a low tone.

Maura face grew perplexed in surprise. "Why? Why would you ever wish that? I mean, despite your differences right now, you have a very loving family."

Jane lightly scoffed as Maura gently started on her opposite hand. "At the moment, yeah. It doesn't feel that way. Ma was always laying into me, and my brothers would do practically anything to piss me off. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Frankie confessed more to Ma than a priest!"

Maura simply smiled as she finished all of the stretches for Jane's hands.

"So…" Jane began, "do you play? I mean, the piano on a regular basis?"

Maura shook her head as she retrieved a tube of prescribed lotion and began to rub some of it into the scars on both sides of Jane's hands. "Not since I moved back to Boston," she answered. "There is a baby grand piano at my parents' house in Europe, and in their apartment in New York."

Silence lapsed between them as Maura finished rubbing the medicated cream onto the detective's hands and reached for some light fabric gloves to fit over Jane's hands.

"Would you like some coffee?" the M.E. headed for the sink to clean her hands.

"What cop doesn't?" Jane smirked.

"Well, I don't think every single police officer drinks…" she noticed the growing smile on Jane's face. "That was a rhetorical question… sarcasm, right?"

Jane could only laugh, shaking her head slightly as the M.E. placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of the detective. "Looks like I'll have to help you develop a sense of humor," she continued to smile as she gingerly wrapped her hands around the heated ceramic.

"I don't believe I'm lacking in senses," Maura said in a serious tone. "Why do I need to develop anything after all of my senses have matured?"

Jane only smiled more broadly as she took a drink of coffee. "A sense of humor isn't developed as a body function, or at a certain age."

Maura stirred the sugar that Jane gingerly poured into her coffee. She completely failed to understand what all Jane meant by a sense of humor and decided to let the matter drop. Catching sight of the piano, Maura took a deep breath. "I hope my playing… the piano, didn't wake you up."

Jane's dark eyes met Maura's over the cup's rim. "Uh no, it didn't. In fact, it was wonderful to hear it being played."

The doctor blushed slightly and took a sip of her own coffee. "It's a gorgeous instrument," she remarked in a soft voice. "Look's well played and must have some age to it."

Jane nodded, keeping her lightly gloved hands gently pressed around her coffee cup. "It was my Nonna's- Pop's mother. She technically gave me my first lessons and when she passed away, it was given to me along with her expressed wishes that I take lessons proper."

"Did you take lessons?" Maura turned up the heat under a pan on the stove and turned to remove an egg carton from the refrigerator.

The detective nodded shyly. "Yeah, I did," she slowly grinned. "As much as I fought Ma's nagging for me to practice, I secretly enjoyed it. I found an escape in playing. Lupine too… Lupine found solace in the various melodies I learned to play."

Maura nodded her understanding as she continued cooking.

"So," Jane began after Maura placed a plate of a freshly cooked omelet in front of her. "One of the melodies you were playing just before you noticed my watching… it seemed familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. What was it?"

A slight blush creeped in Maura's face as she took a seat beside the detective at the counter bar with her own plate. "Well… um, it doesn't exactly…" she shyly spoke. "It doesn't exactly have a title."

Jane's eyebrows rose. "A musical piece with no title?"

The scientist averted her eyes with a brief sigh. "It's my own…" she gently assisted Jane's hand struggling to hold the fork. "My own personal composition actually. I've never written it down either."

"Really?" Jane allowed her fork to drop into her plate and pawishly grasped her coffee cup. "You've composed a musical score?"

A nervous chuckle escape Maura's throat. "Actually, it's only in my mind… like I said, I never really wrote it down. It's one of those types of intimate things one keeps to themselves. In fact, I haven't played it since I visited my mother nearly 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry," hazel eyes regarded Jane's dark brown in surprise, "for prying into such a personal secret."

Maura gently rubbed Jane's upper arm nearest hers in a comforting gesture. "No apology is necessary. In fact, you'd be the first person I would ever tell it to."

This time, Jane regarded the doctor with surprise. "Me?"

The doctor nodded, her eyes briefly turning downward in a hesitant manner. "Well… it was an inspired piece… the melody. It was… it was Vuk who inspired it." She took a deep breath before looking back to Jane's.

The detective's mouth opened momentarily then closed, unable to form any words. Maura gently smiled and tenderly rubbed Jane's upper arm once more. "That is practically the same response I had whenever I tried to articulate my feelings regarding my friendship with Vuk… before I discovered the human side… you, that is."

Jane smiled slightly, likewise continuing to feel a sense of awkwardness when they met in that cold, dark alley.

"Everything I tried to express my feelings," Maura continued, "about my friendship with Vuk… it was primarily writing, because I couldn't really tell anybody about my wolf friend, not even my therapist.

"Who would take me seriously anyway? Even when reading over writings, it read very similar to a fairy tale. I've no doubt my therapist would consign me to a facility if I disclosed details about Vuk."

Jane smiled slightly at Maura's last remark. "I'm sorry you felt that way… about not being able to share your feelings and thoughts with anyone."

The doctor returned the detective's smile graciously. "Well, I could speak with Vuk… she always appeared to listen… unless that was you?"

Jane nervously chuckled and shook her head. "It was me, yet at the same time, it wasn't… it's-it's still hard to describe... even to myself… and between me and the wolf.

"Gawh… it drives us both…" Jane clenched her jaw as a stray tear escaped one of her eyes. "It drove both of us crazy… somehow it seemed as if me and Lupine were combined, but also separate…" she furiously shook her head, huffing a sigh. "I often drive myself crazy trying to figure that one thing out about me… and Lupine."

Maura nodded her understanding. "I'm sure it's quite a paradox as a human and wolf share a combined being of existence… often referred to as: 'Lycanthrope.'"

"Yeah, I've read something about it. But I think I have far more sanity than those Lion-robes."

"Lycanthrope," Maura corrected, "and I doubt I'll ever question your sanity, Jane… especially after all you've had to endure."

"Thanks, Maura." Jane's voice rasped as she struggled to keep the growing lump in her throat from overwhelming her fragile emotional control.

"Uhm…" Jane struggled to speak after several long moments of silence. "Ah, would you mind if… if I could hear your mu-musical comp…score?"

Maura fidgeted with her hands for several nervous moments before the detective gently placed her stiff fingers upon hers, causing the doctor to look up. "It's okay if you don't want to. As you said, it's a very personal thing. If you don't wanna share it, that's okay."

Maura gently turned her hands over, causing Jane's lightly gloved, scarred ones to slip into her grasp. "No, I want to." They slowly stood up. "I'm… I'm just nervous, be-because I've never shared it with anyone before."

Jane simply grinned as she perched on the end of the piano bench near Maura who graciously spread her fingers across the ivory keys and started to play. The detective's eyes drifted shut as the melody began to carry her away.

 *** I personally do this… learned it the "hard way" while in the military! A tactic in case a person accidentally hits the snooze button while still mostly asleep… however, mine is set at least 45 minutes ahead. Can still quickly get dressed and out the door should I be running short on time… apparently I still eat like I'm in Boot Camp, per those who observe me eating (or "inhaling" to them).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For the record, the only physical therapy I've had were on my knees… that's the extent of my knowledge on the subject. However, I've heard as well as experienced setbacks and would make sense that Jane's undergoing a major setback in recovery & therapy. Also thought I'd give some background on Robert- far more than I intended, but hopefully useful in storyline. Hope he's not over the top to some of you readers… but some people (most among the last you expect to) have surprised me with their comical voices.** **Robert's inspired from a movie character (also a physical therapist) from a Harrison Ford movie… anybody wanna take a guess?**

 **Two updates within 24 hours… but I wouldn't recommend getting used to it. Vacation is interesting in having not "normal busy stuff" to do, but have to stay busy somehow! Sometimes ADHD/ADD and other issues really are awful!**

* * *

Jane tightly clenched her jaw as she furiously stared at her hands, the fingers refusing to move. _Why won't they move?!_ She struggled to fight down the anxiety in her mind. _They were working last week and now… why won't the fingers move?!_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Jane focused on closing her hands into fists. Only pain surged in response. Tears seeped from beneath her eyelids as Jane continued to concentrate, struggling to move beyond the pain visualizing her fingers closed in her mind's eye.

More intense pain answered Jane's efforts, causing the detective to slump forward. Her upper body crumbled into her lap as her arms and hands hung limply at her sides. Additional tears escaped from her eyes as she waited for the pain to subside. Inhaling deeply, Jane gingerly sat up and pulled her stiff, unclenched hands into her lap. Jane sighed as she threw her head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling in frustration.

Unable to hold it all back any longer, Jane finally allowed the floodgates to open and permitted herself to feel all of the pent up, repressed emotions she had been fighting even before Hoyt impaled her hands with scalpels. Memories began avalanching through her mind. The collective and individual agony of Lupine's mortal wounds, the extreme sense of loss within herself as a human- Jane had been trying to deny this pain over the past months. Even though she was now finally allowing herself to feel the loss, deep down, Jane couldn't truly accept the wolf's death. She just couldn't.

Jane eventually discovered a set of hands and arms wrapped around her and something pressed against her head. Maura. How long had she been crying? When had Maura arrived back at her apartment?

"… It's all right, Jane." The medical examiner's voice finally registered into the detective's ears. "It's all right, I'm here." One of Maura's hands came to the opposite side of Jane's head, gently tightening their embrace. "It's all right, let it all out… allow yourself to feel everything."

Jane whimpered as she limply brought her stiff, hurting hands up and embraced the doctor as best she could. "N-Nothing w-works…" she stammered, "it-it all hurts! It hurts!"

Maura allowed her own tears to fall as she tightened her grasp on her friend. "I know. I know, Jane." She gently stroked some of the dark brunette's hair away from the detective's face. "Let yourself feel… I'm here for you."

* * *

Maura quietly stood at the threshold of Jane's bedroom after finishing the dishes in the kitchen. Although the detective's eyes were closed, her breathing appeared consciously controlled, indicating Jane wasn't asleep. The ginger blonde sighed as she returned to finish cleaning and organizing the kitchen. She ended up having to eat mostly after Jane, due to having to assist; almost forcing Jane to eat her meal because of the near complete uselessness she was experiencing with her hands. Doctors and physical therapists had cautioned Jane to be aware of the potential of temporarily losing complete ability with her hands, but Maura doubted anyone could truly prepare for it.

Her heart continued to break as she recalled arriving back to Jane's apartment to find the dark brunette weeping and nearly slumped over in defeat as her hands hung uselessly at her sides. The doctor did not need to inquire what was wrong. Somehow she could already sense what Jane feeling… just as she could sense Vuk's presence and occasional emotion. The detective was starting to accept all of the pain and loss, no longer denying and repressing all of what had happened to her.

 _And now this current issue of her total loss of mobility isn't contributing positively right now, compounding upon everything else_. Maura sighed as she neatly folded and placed the dishtowel near the sink before walking into the living room.

Plucking up the small pile of mail she had placed upon the coffee table earlier, Maura took a swallow from her water glass before sorting through the necessary and junk mail. _One would think they'd eventually start saving the trees used in these worthless advertisements papers everyone throws away without even looking at them_ , Maura mused as she threw all of the worthless mail into the blue recycle box she had stashed under the coffee table.

A legal-sized envelope fluttered to the floor as Maura sat up. Deft fingers retrieved it and, glancing briefly at the return address, the M.E. tore it open and removed the contents. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the name of the distinguished guest for the Medical Examiners Conference to be held after the New Year in Orlando, Florida.

 _ **Dr. William M. Bass**_

 _Certainly would love to attend this particular conference!_ Maura's mind excitedly raced. She quickly fumbled for her designer purse and removed her daily planner to review the calendar for the conference.

Just under 6 weeks away. She certainly had enough vacation time saved up, but then it could also count towards professional time off since it would be used to further the ongoing, continuing education to her medical practice. What about Jane?

 _The warmer temperatures would certainly benefit the healing of Jane's hands_ , Maura's thoughts reasoned. _Am certain she'd enjoy a change of scenery and some time away from everything for a short while._

* * *

"I don't get it!" Jane ground out as she struggled to blow an errant, wild lock of hair out of her face. "They worked before, even before starting therapy! How come they won't work now?!"

Robert regarded his patient sympathetically as he bent and flexed Jane's fingers. "I know it's frustrating, detective." He switched his grasp to Jane's opposite hand after gently setting down her former hand. "Please believe me that this is a fairly normal thing when a person's regaining mobility."

A slight growl rumbled in Jane's throat. "But is it normal for it to go on for over 2 weeks?"

Robert grinned slightly as he finished the stretches to her hand and rolled back slightly on his stool to retrieve a few rubber balls from the equipment shelf. "It can last for over a month to 6 weeks… every situation is different, as well as unique, to a patient's own physiology and attitude."

Jane glanced up from her useless hands, turning them palms up as Robert instructed. "Do I have a crappy attitude or something?"

His grin became a smile. "For the record, I wouldn't even dare say that you need an attitude adjustment… with or without a gun!" Jane shared in his chuckling as Robert gently placed one of the larger rubber balls into her hand. "Actually," he continued, "your overall demeanor has been far better than I've anticipated or expected. While you've naturally experienced frustration, your determination has always trumped all the setbacks."

Jane huffed another sigh, once more trying to blow the unruly lock of hair stubbornly remaining in her face. "Yeah… well, feels like my so called 'determination tank' is practically empty right now."

"I'm sure it'll fill up again… and likely a lot sooner than most others." He gave Jane another encouraging smile and she concentrated once more to move her fingertips across the very little space between them and the ball's surface.

Not so much of a twitch occurred in her hand and Jane's face fell. _Can't even twitch my fingertips! Pathetic, Jane! Just pathetic!_

Robert gently nudged her upper arm, snapping her out of the frustrated trance. Finally noticing the ball having been switched to the opposite hand. _I didn't even, still can't feel the ball in my hands! How should I expect them to work if I can't even feel it?!_

Suddenly, a sharp and burning pain shot through her hand as several fingers spasmed, jostling the ball out of Jane's hand, and rolling off the table, being caught by Robert's quick reflexes. The detective hissed out, slumping forward against the table and gritting her teeth against the pain. Robert gently began massaging her hand, easing the twitching muscles.

"Some progress, huh?" Jane murmured.

"It _**is**_ progress," Robert simply replied in an even and gentle voice.

"How is it that you can be so unfailingly cheerful?" Jane nearly exclaimed. "You got a degree in psychology or motivational speaking or something?"

Robert could only smile. "Or something."

Jane could only scoff a sigh as she simultaneously rolled and crossed her eyes. "Seriously, though, how can you stay so upbeat with people who're frustrated and angry and depressed?"

Robert shrugged as he placed the ball back in Jane's hand that refused to work. "I guess it's a gift… maybe it's in my nature."

Jane simply glanced up at Robert and the two somehow became locked into an impromptu staring contest. _You really expect me to believe that?_ Jane's eyes seemed to state. Robert sighed before rolling away from the table separating them.

"I have trashed knees." His hands rolled up his pants legs to reveal the ugly scars, both natural and surgical. "Some days, it's a miracle I can even walk… almost like today. Usually sudden changes in weather trigger issues… which I think you'll experience, even when you regain full mobility." *****

Jane's eyes remained fastened on the therapist's knees. "Ho-How did it happen?" she rasped.

"Football," Robert said flatly and he rotated his left knee anteriorly to show the outline of an implanted rod. "High school and college football. It was my whole life, and it was all mapped out. Even expected to make the NFL. Everybody said that. Even more than me."

"So, what happened?"

Robert sighed as his eyes took on a faraway look, as if he was literally transported back to that moment in time. "It was the final game in my junior year... during the 3rd Quarter. The Quarterback throws what could be considered the world's most perfect spiral and it practically lands right in my arms. The most textbook perfect play… until two safeties and a cornerback came outta nowhere and tackle me before I even had a chance to blink."

Robert sighed again as his eyes gazed downward at his knees, returning back to the present. "I felt one knee twist and pop while my other leg was wrenched in the opposite direction. Ended up with a spiral fracture. My leg looked like a corkscrew."

Jane flinched at the physical therapist's description, to which Robert smiled. "Yeah, I don't blame you. Some guys called me Thiesman Junior** for a little bit after that." He took a deep breath. "When they carted me off the field… I knew that my football career was over. And… pretty much my whole life."

"Di-Did you…"

Robert shook his head. "Physically, no. But I must admit that it crossed my mind at times, as I believe that it does to everybody from time to time whether they admit to it or not. I mean… it's hard to give up something that you devote some much of your life to, regardless if you have natural talent. All of that hard work invested that now seems to have become a waste. I was bitter, extremely bitter for quite some time."

Jane took a deep breath. "So," she inquired after a short while of silence, "what changed?"

"My physical therapist."

"Really?"

Robert chuckled. "It's true." He rolled his pants legs back down and rolled back around the table. "That guy was so cheery and bubbly! If there ever was a human soda, it was Charlie. At first, I couldn't stand it and thought I'd go insane during our sessions. But after a while I realized that he was actually giving me something far more important and long lasting than a football career. After a little while longer, I had a reason to live again- something to look forward too practically everyday. I eventually decided to return to school and become a physical therapist, become more like Charlie and help people as he helped me practically learn how to walk again.

"I'm not as adored and followed by millions as a pro football star, but I can honestly say that this is far more fulfilling. If I can at least get one person to smile, then I know my day hasn't been wasted."

Robert gently positioned both of Jane's palms downward upon a rubber ball each braced upon the table's surface, instructing Jane to try bending her fingers around them with the assistance of gravity. "Surely you must have bad days," Jane remarked with a sigh.

The physical therapist nodded. "Yeah, it definitely isn't a bed of roses like it sounds. I certainly have my bad days… such as those 2 days that Sandra had to fill in for me?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I remember those sessions and Sandra always said that you called in ill. I definitely missed you and passed on my regards. Was never really the same without you… even Sandra said so."

Robert smiled shyly. "Sandra told me and I appreciate it." He glanced downward, his smile growing broader. "Take a look at that, detective."

Jane followed his line of sight to see the fingers of both her hands had wrapped around the rubber balls. "Wow," she gasped, "and I didn't even feel any pain."

"Our conversation has kept your brain occupied so it naturally wouldn't focus on the associated pain," Robert remarked. "Try lifting up your hands and rotating them upwards… don't worry about dropping or hanging onto the balls."

Jane gritted her teeth as her hands shakily lifted and rotated. The ball slipped from her right hand while her left maintained its grasp on its ball.

"Hmph," Robert observed as he picked up the fallen ball. "Your right hand… again. But that's no surprise, given that the dominant hand is stronger than the opposite. Any pain?"

"Yeah, some. Mainly stiff."

Robert nodded. "Yeah, well those muscles and nerves aren't appreciated being stretched out."

"Yeah," Jane moaned, "the feeling's mutual."

"No-oo!" Robert suddenly started in a very comical voice. "We're tired, can't work anymore! Why must we keep repeating these exercises?"

Jane's smile burst into laughter as Robert made faces to imitate the silly voices.

"You said that the last round was _**the last round**_!" Robert's childish voice continued. "We can't stretch like we used too, why do you keep making us stretch like nothing happened?!"

Jane's face slumped forward as she continued to laugh. "S-Stop! I-I can't br-breathe!"

Robert gently patted his patient's wrists as the detective regained control of her respirations and slowly sat up in her chair. Smiling, he spoke. "The day's not been a waste! And we know your fingers still work."

Jane's eyes looked downward at the stiff, redden and scarred hands. For the first time since her ordeal started, she didn't focus on the scars and watched the tips of her left hand's fingers slowly move.

* * *

 *** One of my uncles ruined both his knees playing college football- also expected to have a shot for the NFL, but not to the extent of Robert injury wise. My uncle now uses a cane (sometimes 2) 100% now to get around and always has to brace himself for whenever the weather, atmospheric pressure changes occur.**

 **** NFL Game in 1985, Washington Redskins vs. NY Giants where the Washington Quarterback, Joe Theismann is sacked by NY Giants' Lawrence Taylor and Theismann's leg is gruesomely broken! (this play is also depicted in a replay at the beginning of the Sandra Bullock film "The Blind Side") My parents happened to be watching this game on TV and when the event happened, my mother looked at my dad in shock asking, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" and it wasn't the same camera angle that they replayed it from! Every time my mom sees that moment or watching "The Blind Side," prompt skip forward… which to me, from an EMT and investigator perspectives, I watch. In fact, that game segment was played in both EMT and military self-aid and buddy care training.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Everything's okay," Maura said in a low tone as her hands gently took over Jane's futile attempts to buckle the airline seatbelt.

The detective clenched her jaw harder as she huffed out a massive sigh. Her useless hands drifted to her sides. She was nervous more than frustrated, given that this was going to be her very first time traveling on an airplane. Maura Isles, however was so used to air travel, that it was almost commonplace to her, due to averaging 2-3 trips a year for key Isles Foundation events.

"People are usually nervous during the takeoff and landing phases, so don't feel bad." Maura tried assuring her friend as she pulled out the _Sky Mall_ magazine from the seat pocket just below the tray table in front of her.

"What's that?" Jane looked up from the emergency procedures card she managed to unfold in her lap.

"The _Sky Mall_ * catalogue," Maura smiled. "It's virtually an entire store in a magazine." The doctor briefly flipped the cover closed to view the issue month and year. "Oh good, it's the latest edition! Sometimes airlines aren't able to change out the magazines as soon as the newest edition becomes available."

"What do they have for sell?"

"Practically anything!"

Jane grinned at the M.E.'s exuberance bubbling forth as she turned to various sections to show the detective featured merchandise varying from clothes to home décor.

"Oh wow, that's neat!" Jane's hand clumsily gestured as the doctor opened to a section featuring movie and television themed items. "They actually sell items featured on movies and TV?"

"Not the actual item held by the actor, but licensed reproductions of the original prop." Maura clarified as she turned a page to show additional items. "Hmm," she gently pointed at some print near one item, "it appears they're starting to feature products based upon recently released series of novels."

Jane glanced over to the page as Maura was turning to reveal more items. "What's with all the rage over vampires and zombies?" The detective snorted out and turned back to the emergency procedures card still unfolded in her lap.

Maura was about to elaborate on the history and origins of vampires and zombies, to prove they were not some new society fad everybody was pursuing, but somehow the scientist could sense that Jane wasn't in the mood for "Google-mouthing." So, Dr. Isles kept her thoughts to herself and continued to browse.

"Whoa!" Jane looked around as the airplane suddenly jolted and started for the tarmac. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Maura simply smiled and patted the detective's arm reassuringly. "Try to relax. Sometimes a person can achieve better quality sleep when the plane reaches its cruising altitude." **

Jane crossed and slightly rolled her eyes. "Really? How could one possibly sleep in a tube with wings that could literally fly apart?"

"Actually, airline crashes are quite rare, statistically speaking."

Jane simply glared at Dr. Isles, who continued regardless. "The reason plane crashes seem so commonplace is due to all of the media attention and speculation along with the tragic loss of life and extraordinary circumstances surrounding the event."

Jane threw up her hands, grimacing at the associated pain in the movement. "Okay! Okay!" Blowing out another sigh, "this isn't helping. Forget I said anything!" The detective glanced over the M.E. and through the cabin window. "Hey, we've stopped and-" her words were cut off as inertia forces suddenly pushed them back into their seats as the plane's engines roared to life and sped down the runway.

* * *

Despite Jane Rizzoli's "first airplane ride jitters," the detective actually managed to fall asleep and actually seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Maura actually smiled as Jane's head gradually drifted to her shoulder nearest the detective and hoped the nightmares that had been constantly haunting her would stay away.

Despite the detective being prescribed sleeping medications, Jane adamantly refused to take them and often reasoning her concern of becoming addicted. Considering her bravado and the doctor having to force the "Badass Detective Rizzoli" to take her pain medication, Dr. Isles was both certain and uncertain.

 _Just like the werewolf nature,_ Maura sighed as she shifted slightly and Jane too moved in her sleep to remain comfortable. _Jane Rizzoli is a complex paradox herself. Could spend two lifetimes only studying this one person and barely get beneath the exterior._ ***

Dr. Isles reached into her satchel and removed one of the leather journal books with ivory cream pages in which the scientist maintained both her research along with health and medical treatments Jane and Vuk. Despite the sense of losing of Vuk, Maura wanted to believe there could still be a chance for the wolf to be alive. Even Al believed so- in both her visit with Jane in the hospital and through the flash drive she gave the M.E.

A hand came up to the doctor's blouse, feeling the crystalline claw beneath the fabric. Maura exhaled in her reassurance of the necklace remaining around her neck. This was the largest risk she was taking with wearing the crystal wolf claw, disguised as a computer flash drive containing quite likely the most invaluable and possibly highly classified information known to be extremely few individuals… if the information was "confirmed" to exist. Plus Maura was not sure if Jane would recognize it and as much as she disliked to, kept it hidden. However, she wouldn't be surprised if the detective already knew, or noticed it at the very least.

 _"I cannot order you to,"_ Al's words came back to Maura's memory, _"but it's best that you keep my visit in the strictest confidence possible. That includes Jane."_

Despite Maura Isles hating secrets and having to "learn" or force herself to omit certain facts and information, especially from Jane, deep down she could take comfort in knowing she was helping keep her friend safe.

 _"… I have intentionally kept Jane Rizzoli in the dark… not just her, but also from them. It's essential that Jane Rizzoli NOT know and to her credit and wisdom, has kept her wolf nature secret. If they knew of Jane Rizzoli, then she wouldn't be free to live the life that she currently has and desires to lead. Believe me, Jane Rizzoli is meant not to tread the path that I have, and I will do ANYTHING to make sure this life isn't forced upon her."_

The detective shifted beside Maura and the M.E. unconsciously wrapped an arm around the sleeping woman's shoulder. She pulled her into a gentle hug and rubbed her hand on the shoulder and arm several times. The dark haired woman whimpered slightly, causing the doctor to carefully regard the sleeping woman's face. There was some REM beneath the eyelids; however, Jane's breathing remained deep and even, briefly sighing before shifting minutely and continued to sleep.

 _Probably responding to the comforting stimuli,_ Maura rationalized as her hand gently rubbed Jane's upper arm several more times.

After several moments of watching the detective sleep to ensure no dreams were haunting her, Dr. Isles returned her attention to her leather notebook. Turning several pages, Maura found the particular segment she wanted.

 _"I'm not only like Jane and Macioh, **** but I'm also a part of a government organization that 'doesn't exist.' No matter what anyone may say, believe, or even do, they will never confirm that we exist. In fact, we will even contribute to both the official and unofficial propaganda out there which will always leave reputable doubt and wonder per what individuals will perceive and believe."_

Maura reread the paraphrased words of the introductory video Al gave her from the crystal flash drive. _But she said that changes were occurring in the country… in which things such as this would be made known._ The scientist pondered briefly and turned a page to reveal some sentence breakdowns she conducted on some of Al's words and etymology. _Perhaps that is a form of speaking that she's used to doing… to leave those wondering of her information's authenticity or mere propaganda._ Maura concluded with a sigh and turned to contemplate the last remaining sunlight through the airplane window beside her. _Alison Grey-Wolfe has to have her reasons…_ ********* Maura briefly closed her eyes and concentrated on her yoga breathing techniques. _If she truly knows or at least believes Jane's safety is vital, then that has to be enough. But then, how much of this drive have I truly accessed and possibly files encrypted and also hidden that may become accessible later on as the introductory video?_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the public announcement slightly startled Dr. Isles awake. "…please ensure all your seatbelts are fastened and the flight attendants will make one final walkthrough for any remaining trash. We should landing in Orlando within 20-25 minutes where temperatures are 65 degrees and clear skies."

A deep inhale and groan sounded into Maura's shoulder as Detective Rizzoli stirred. "Uhm… gawh," Jane mumbled with a yawn as Maura playfully shook her shoulder the brunette had been using as a pillow.

"You better wake up," the M.E. softly spoke. "We're starting descent into Orlando. The pilot just announced we should be landing in approximately 20 minutes."

The brunette groaned and buried her head further into the doctor's shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from the medical examiner. Jane suddenly froze, realizing her state of positioning, almost nuzzling Maura's neck and feeling the arm around her shoulders. She gradually sat up and noticed the darkness through the window. "Ah…" Jane hesitated and Maura's hand gently rubbed her shoulder before withdrawing her arm and closing the leather notebook in her lap. "So…" Jane resumed, clumsily pushing her unruly hair out of her face. "Were we having a sleepover or was that your way of saying you're attracted to me?" ******

Maura turned to Jane with shock and surprise on her face. "Ah…" she hesitated and Maura's hands fidgeting nervously, "I didn't…"

"Maur, Maur!" Jane clumsily threw her gloved, limp hands over her friend's. "I was only joking! Really, I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry," Maura nearly whispered, still not meeting Jane's eyes. "I-I don't un-understand…"

"Hey, hey… Maura it's okay." One of Jane's gloved fingers gently grasped at her chin, but failed. "Maur," Jane's voice shook, indicating her fighting the pain and unusual sensations that were coursing through her fingers and hands. "Maura, could you look at me please?"

The ginger blonde's hazel eyes gradually met the dark, midnight brown's. "Maur, I should be sorry. I seriously was only joking. As you occasionally recite study journals, Google mouthing in those moments where you're nervous or feeling awkward? I use sarcasm and humor.

"So, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable- both by my stupid rhetorical question and for using your shoulder in my sleep."

The doctor shook her head slightly. "Don't apologize, Jane." The M.E. took in a deep breath and returned her eyes to the detective. "It's okay and I'm not upset, truly. It just took me… took me by surprise. I-I think most people aren't…. aren't so blatant verbally regarding sexual attraction."

Jane was shocked by Maura's last two words. "You just reacted to my blatant expression as if it were offensive," Maura motioned at Jane, causing the detective to grin shyly. "As for using my shoulder as a pillow, it actually felt nice and through observation, you appeared to have beneficial, healthy rest."

Jane contemplated her hands briefly. "Yeah, I don't remember dreaming or anything…" her soulful brown eyes turned to Maura. "Perhaps, a person does sleep better on an airplane."

Dr. Isles simply smiled once more as one of the pilots came over the PA to announce their final approach and for the flight attendants to take their seats.

* * *

 *** The** _ **Sky Mall**_ **Catalogue is an actual magazine that I've looked through whenever I flew on commercial airliners over the past fifteen years. Lots of neat items featured…**

 **** Though I don't have a Facebook account, a family member allows me to access theirs so I can see pictures of my nieces & nephews who live over 12-24 hrs (driving wise) from me. I have read on Angie Harmon's Facebook page remarking on how she seems to sleep very well at cruising altitude when flying from California to her home state on weekends and time off work to spend with her family.**

*** **"Scratch the surface" Trying to think of how Maura's unique way of saying common expressions.**

 ****** Al's name for Jane's wolf nature: Macioh, which is the Navajo word for "wolf" and also "shape-shifter."**

 ******* I actually worked with a person while assigned to a base in the military whose last name was: "Lends His Horse" and another "Turnipseed." In researching some Native American Tribes and their people's unique last names, some were hyphenated while others weren't or combined like Turnipseed's (even my spell check feature is wanting to separate Turnipseed into two separate words!)**

 ******** Possibly a classic** _ **"Rizzoli & Isles"**_ **line from the pilot episode when Jane is staying over at Maura's while hiding from Hoyt who escaped from prison. The way they share a laugh & smile when Jane says it, appearing to be a running joke with them (to my perspective that is) and thought I might put in their joke's origins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still unsure if this chapter is the last posting for 2015, but it's definitely the last posting before the Christmas Holidays. Hope all of you dear readers have a wonderful holiday(s) in your respective manner of observing this time of year. So, Happy Holidays to each and every one of you!**

 **Storyline wise: It's just after the New Year for this Rizzoli & Isles fan fiction chapter. Again, no copyright infringement intended… simply having fun with established characters!**

* * *

"Wow," Jane approached the hotel room's window, "never seen a night so dark! Can barely even see the waves on the beach out there… and you say the sand is practically white?"

Maura glanced up from her laptop with a slight grin. "Benefits of having a room facing away from the city lights." She pulled open another tab and typed in an astronomical web address to ascertain the latest Moon data.

"…bet the sun setting over the ocean will be something to see." The detective muttered in a husky voice, ending in a loud exhale and a soft thud.

Glancing up once more, Maura noticed that Jane had now collapsed on the bed nearest the window. She switched on the desk lamp before reaching back behind her for the primary lighting switches; casting the entire room in darkness, save for the lamp.

" _Thanks,_ " Maura suddenly felt in her mind, causing the M.E. to suddenly look back at the detective. However, Jane Rizzoli remained in the same position on the bed, an arm flung over her eyes.

"Did you say something, Jane?"

The tanned arm moved and fatigued eyes blearily focused upon her. "No, why?"

"I distinctly heard you say: 'Thanks,'" Maura tried to restrain her mild anxiety, "after I turned the lights off."

Jane sat up. "Really Maura, I didn't say anything. I didn't even notice the lights were turned off until you asked me just now of my saying anything."

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes, studying the detective's face intensely. "I KNOW what I heard, Jane! Please don't be joke with me."

A slight growl sounded behind Jane's gritted teeth. "I AM serious, Maura!" She got up completely and made her way over to the door, clumsily fishing her key card off of the nearby table.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk…" Jane shoved her feet into her boots. "I-I jus… can't get… get settled!"

Maura jumped up, gently restraining the taller woman. "Wait, wait… Jane! What's wrong? Why are you suddenly so upset?"

The detective's eyes locked with the M.E.'s, reminding Maura of when she first saw the massive black wolf at _**Westgate Park**_ for the very first time. * Although she saw no indicators of shifting within Jane's eyes, somehow she instinctively felt that the tall brunette before her was NOT TRULY Jane Rizzoli.

"Vuk?" Maura breathlessly called as Jane's eyes continued to bore through her. "Vuk…" Jane suddenly grabbed the ginger blonde's head and began to smell all around the younger woman's face. ** "Vuk, is that you?"

A low growling rumble sounded in Jane's throat and a deep inhale through her nose continuing to smell. Despite the unorthodox timing, Maura allowed her eyes to drift closed as the detective's instinctive nature continued to dominate rationality. "Vuk, if you can hear me," Maura struggled to keep from whimpering as fingers pulled her hair. "Please, find some way to show me. I've missed you and can't be entirely certain that you're still alive…"

Another rumbling growl sounded in Jane's throat and Maura began to sense frustration in her mind. But was it truly Vuk's frustration? Or was it the scientist's own frustration in not obtaining any definitive answer?

"M-Maura?" Tension practically shook Jane's body as the M.E. looked up to see Jane's dark brown eyes full of confusion and fear. Her eyes quickly looked about, seeing their hotel room and hesitantly returned to Maura's. "Uh… w-what's going on? What happened?"

Maura gently tightened her hold on the detective as she tried to pull away. "Jane's it's okay." The doctor took a deep breath. "Really, it's okay."

"Wh-What happened?" Jane asked again, genuinely confused.

 _She truly doesn't remember,_ the doctor realized. _As a person who comes out of seizure, she absolutely has no memory of what just occurred._

Dr. Isles motioned for Jane to sit on one of the beds. "Jane," she withdrew a pen light, "I need to look in your eyes for several moments. I just want to rule out some specific issues."

"Okay," Jane exhaled as Maura instructed her to look in a specific direction before shining the light into her eyes.

"Are you experiencing any pain or unusual sensations?" Maura asked, setting the light aside.

"Just a headache," Jane replied, "and the usual tingling in my hands."

Maura nodded. "And the last thing you remember?"

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, momentarily confused. "Um… laying on that bed," she nodded towards the neighboring bed, "after looking out the window, trying to see the beach."

The doctor nodded once more before kneeling down beside the bed and removed Jane's boots. "Just like some people who are prone to having seizures, you had a sudden change in mood."

"A what?" Jane's eyebrows rose. "You mean I had a seizure?"

Maura shook her head, taking a seat on the bed beside Jane. "No, not a seizure; however, your experiencing confusion after the… the episode, is what those who have seizures also experience. But, other than that, and having no memory, I saw no other evidence, barring what we can get from hospital specialty imaging equipment, of you having a seizure."

Jane nodded, blowing out her held breath. "So… ah, how long was… was I… out, out of it?"

"Only a few minutes," Maura gently grasped one of Jane's hands nearest her.

"Uh, um… did any-anything else happen?" Jane blushed as she recalled discovering herself nuzzling Maura's forehead… and holding the doctor's body against hers.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," the scientist reassured her friend as she massaged Jane's cramped hands. "Once the frustration-induced anger subsided, our gazes locked for several moments. It reminded me of when I saw Vuk for the very first time at _**Westgate Park**_.

"Then," Maura swapped out Jane's hands and began massaging the opposite. "You grabbed my head and started smelling all around my face." She sighed, her eyes briefly turned sorrowful. "It reminded me of Vuk… and I heard several rumblings of growls in your throat."

The two women beheld each other, simply in wonder. Each of them lost in their own thoughts of whether or not the wolf nature was making its return.

* * *

"No…no! Come back…" Jane's voice rasped out, thrashing on the bed. "Lupine! No!"

Maura switched on the wall-mounted lamp separating the two beds. "Jane," she gently called out as she got out of her bed. "Jane, wake up."

The detective continued to thrash out in her sleep. "N-No! Come b-back! F-you… Hoyt, NO!"

Maura gently grasped Jane's nearest shoulder and dark brown eyes suddenly opened. "Jane!" Maura exclaimed as the brunette surged up into a sitting position, her hand stopping just inches short of grabbing her by the throat.

Her eyes, wild and unfocused. Jane's breathing, ragged and panting as her outstretched arm tremored.

"Jane," Maura forced herself to remain calm as the hand near her throat continued to shake. "Jane, it's Maura. You're safe, Hoyt's not here." The mention of the detective's nemesis triggered additional rage in her wild eyes and her arm shook, dropping a few centimeters.

"Jane…" Maura slowly brought her hands up, "Jane, it's Maura, your human friend. Remember your Human Friend?" The brunette's eyes blinked, confusion starting to settle in, replacing the frantic fear. Her hand fell several more centimeters and the M.E. quickly grabbed Jane's hand. "Jane, you're safe!" Maura firmly conveyed as she briefly fought her friend's resistance against her grasp. "You're safe. You're far away from Boston at the moment. You're in Orlando, Florida with your friend, Dr. Maura Isles who is attending a conference."

A whimper came from the detective and the brunette slumped forward to be caught by Maura's arms. Jane's body trembled as she fought against the sobs. The doctor scooted closer, pulling Jane into a more comfortable embrace.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out a sob.

Maura simply stroked Jane's hair, gently tightening her arms around her friend. "It's all right. Everything's all right, Jane."

They remained sitting in the embrace for several long minutes before the doctor gently urged Jane back to lying down on the bed. "Everything is going to be all right," Maura graciously curled up beside Jane, resuming her loose embrace with the detective, who didn't resist and lightly pressed her forehead against the doctor's shoulder.

"T-Tell me some… something," Jane managed to gasp out.

"What would you like to know?" Maura gently smoothed out some of Jane's unruly hair.

"A-Anything," Jane exhaled, "tell me anything that you know in that super smart brain of yours. Just so long as there's not complete and utter silence."

"Did I tell you that this conference has a distinguished guest?" Maura felt Jane shift, but could not tell whether she merely shrugged or specifically answered.

"Please keep going," Jane muttered.

Maura smiled at the detective's words. Even though she distinctly remembered telling Jane about Dr. William Bass, the M.E. doubted she would ever tire speaking about her tortoise's namesake. "Dr. William Bass has contributed a great deal to the science of forensics. As an anthropologist, which is the profession has various avenues of study, Dr. Bass studies human organisms primarily in human bones and remains and pioneered a great deal on the study of human remains. As a result of his studies, along with the advances of DNA testing, a lot of law enforcement agencies have been able to solve cold cases along with identifying how a person's cause of death was through the proper study of recovered bones and remains.

"I've always been admirer of Dr. Bass," Maura added, briefly glancing downward to see Jane's eyes were closed, her breathing to be more regular and even. "I especially have wanted to at least meet him in person. For him to make an appearance and presentation at a conference is something most medical examiners and admirers of his work would definitely be desiring to attend."

There was a deep sigh emanating from Jane now. Her breathing continued to remain deep and even, indicating the detective was already asleep, if not close to it. Maura gently ran a hand up and down Jane's back, stimulating another sigh from the brunette.

"It's my hope that you would at least attend Dr. Bass's presentation," Maura practically whispered. "In fact, I personally believe that you would definitely learn various things that will contribute to how you investigate homicide cases."

She closely observed Jane for a small while to see if Jane would react to the silence. Gently brushing the unruly curls behind the nearest ear, Maura heard a subtle indulging sound from Jane's throat, reminding the scientist of Vuk's indulging growls whenever she stimulated areas behind the wolf's ears.

 _Could Vuk somehow be back, at least alive?_ The scientist wondered, recalling Jane's unusual behavior earlier that night. _Or is it simply the remains of their shared memories? Could it possibly be my own subconscious wishes of wanting my wolf friend?_

Maura found herself dozing and briefly changed her position to get more comfortable with Jane likewise shifting to remain in contact with her. Gently brushing Jane's hair back once more, Maura allowed herself to drift to sleep. "Hope your sleep is restful and nightmare free," her voice whispered.

* * *

* **Chapter 2 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 **** Chapters 4 & 5 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, here we go… hope it meets (and hopefully) exceeds some readers' expectations.**

* * *

"What did you think?" Maura asked Jane as they joined the line of conference attendees forming to speak with Dr. William Bass.

"Very interesting," Jane grinned genuinely. "I was actually surprised… learned a few things that I'll find useful when investigating cases."

Maura returned Jane's smile. "I'm glad."

The detective took in their surroundings as people continued to mill about, subconsciously remaining alert. "So, what's…" a subtle buzzing caught Jane's attention. She fished her phone from one of her pockets. Her eyebrows furrowed briefly as she contemplated the incoming number. "Excuse me, Maura."

Jane stepped out of the waiting line in search of a more discreet, quiet area to take the call. Dr. Isles watched the dark brunette stride towards one of the doors at the back of the near-empty convention hall, bringing her phone to her ear. A slight nudge from behind caused her to realize she was holding up the line. The M.E. hastened forward to fill the gap. The forward movement caused Maura's line of sight to the detective to shift behind her, forcing the M.E. periodically to glance back in order to see Jane. The detective continued to remain on the phone.

 _It's possibly Angela Rizzoli or someone regarding follow up appointments when we return to Boston at the end of the week._ Maura struggled to keep her thoughts to become prying, realizing the detective should have some privacy, and maintaining a specific boundary with her thoughts.

Dr. Bass's voice grew more distinct. Maura quickly redirected her attention to her professional hero. She reached into her satchel for several books and looked over her shoulder once more to discover Jane Rizzoli gone.

"Jane?" Maura slowly approached the bench as the detective glanced up in response. "Is everything all right?"

Jane both shrugged and shook her head. "Not really. But I'm not ready to talk about it."

Maura simply nodded in understanding as she gradually sat upon the bench's opposite end and the two women remained silent for a short while.

"Um," Jane eventually spoke up. "What else is left for today… conference wise?"

"Two additional seminars after lunch, one on new DNA splicing techniques and the other on the latest diseases being seen in autopsies. However, I can forego attending those and stay with you if need be."

Jane quickly shook her head. "No… no, you don't need to cut out on my account. And sorry, I hope my phone call didn't keep you from meeting Dr. Bass…"

The doctor graciously waved a hand. "No, no… I just finished meeting with him. In fact," she opened one of her books authored by the anthropologist to reveal the signature. "I got in line at the precise amount of time that the waiting wasn't very long."

Jane nodded. "That's neat. I'm glad you got to meet him."

"Me too," Maura smiled.

Silence lapsed between them once more as Jane's hands fidgeted with each other and a foot trembled nervously.

"Would…" the doctor softly began, "would you like to go for a walk?"

Jane's eyes looked up into hers, silently conveying her earlier concerns of the M.E. skipping out on the conference.

"It's okay, Jane." Maura gently placed a hand upon Jane's bouncing thigh, momentarily stilling the nervous tremors. "A perfect attendance isn't necessarily required for a conference, and I voluntarily chose to attend this particular one.

"So, going for a walk sounds and feels far more appealing right now." Maura added with a slight pat on the detective's leg before withdrawing her hand.

Jane sighed, her eyes turning downward towards her shoes for several moments. "No talking?" she hesitantly asked.

"Only if you want to," Maura gently smiled. "However, if you start talking, I'll likely respond."

Jane chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

True to her word, Dr. Maura Isles remained silent as she and the detective strolled on the fairly unoccupied section of the beach. She initially feared of disregarding her word by convincing Jane to remove her shoes and socks. However, to her relief, Jane followed her example by kicking off her shoes. The M.E. wordlessly assisted her in the removal of her socks and rolling up Jane's pant legs. While rolling up her own pant legs, Maura noticed Jane's gloves land near the shoes. _It's a good thing that her hands will be receiving some benefits of sunlight,_ Maura thought as she indulgently allowed her toes to dig into the sand as they began to walk.

The waves gently washed up on the beach, occasionally reaching the women's feet. The occasional sea gull squawked overhead and would periodically follow in search of some type of hand out of food.

"They've moved it up…" Jane's voice suddenly spoke. "Hoyt's trial… The start date has been bumped up to next month."

"I see," Maura responded simply, "and I can see why that can be upsetting."

"Yeah," Jane huffed a sigh. "The ADA wants to see me as soon as possible when we get back… I certainly wasn't gonna leave sooner than we're scheduled to!"

Silence resumed between them again, leaving each woman in their own thoughts. Only the gentle lapping of the waves and a couple of squawks of a sea gull could be heard.

"Do you… feel ready?" Maura finally inquired. "Ready to testify?"

Jane took a deep breath and glanced down at her bare hands. "I doubt I'd ever be ready," the dark brunette shook her head. "I especially don't ever wanna see Hoyt again…" her voice trailed off into silence for several moments. "But, I got no choice since I'm a material witness… and a victim."

Maura reached out and took one of Jane's hands into hers. "You're a very strong-minded individual, Jane Rizzoli. Regardless if Vuk is permanently or temporarily gone, all of these trials to your strength and character can only serve in making you stronger."

Jane found herself blinking away tears. Maura's arm gently wrapped her into a loose side embrace as they continued their walk.

* * *

Maura switched on the light as she heard Jane's sleeping mumblings expand into actual words and… perhaps growls? Unlike the past two nights of relative peaceful rest for the detective, now with the phone call informing Jane of Hoyt's trial starting much sooner than anticipated it was no surprise for her to be experiencing nightmares.

Another rumbling growl sounded from the sleeping woman's throat as various incoherent words were spoken, reminding the doctor of the few occasions Jane and Vuk combined their voices. Jane's voice always took on a gruffer tone then, and low growlings or rumblings were heard in the detective's throat.

 _Similar to what is being heard now,_ Maura thought and tried restraining her anxiety and excitement of the possibility of her wolf friend returning. _There is no real baseline from which to compare past and the current observations._ Maura forced herself to rationalize as she withdrew her leather notebook containing both her own and Al's research transcribed from the flash drive disguised as a crystalline wolf claw necklace.

 _"Always exercise caution when possibly awakening or intervening with the wolf's anger and protective nature!"_ The scientist reread the warnings she received from Al.

Given their first night here in Orlando, and Jane nearly grabbing the doctor's throat when she tried awakening her from the nightmares, Maura was not surprised. _But then, those who experience post traumatic disturbances and nightmares exhibit the same symptoms and reactions._

A mild roar sounded from Jane and a half closed fist shot out from beneath the bedcovers. Maura gasped as she saw the detective's hand. The features were indistinct, practically a blur and a ripple, vaporous appearance surrounding the brunette's hand. The skin color tones appeared solid instead of five separate fingers and bending at the second, midway knuckles.

"Vuk?" Maura softly called out, eliciting another growl from the sleeping woman. The M.E. gasped as Jane's mouth opened to reveal another "rippling effect" surrounding her teeth where the unusual denture had been before the ramifications inflicted by Hoyt. It always saddened Maura whenever she saw Jane's teeth whenever she or a nurse assisted her with meals and dental hygiene in the hospital. While some would possibly notice the minute, subtle differences, only Maura and others who would understand what to look for would become suspicious.

Ever since that fateful night in the cellar, Dr. Isles never saw any of the wolf like characteristics in her friend's teeth. Probably the most human teeth the medical examiner had ever seen and now they appeared to be shifting. _As if trying to transform…_

"Vuk?" Maura jumped back slightly as Jane's eyes opened and she suddenly sat up in the bed.

The dark brown eyes anxiously glanced around the room, nostrils twitching and inhaling deeply, before focusing upon Maura. A whimper erupted from her throat as the detective appeared to try speaking.

"It's all right," Maura conveyed in a soft, gentle tone. She felt confusion and fear in her mind as the brown eyes fastened on hers. The same facial expressions the scientist saw the first night here were currently present, along with some of the subtle shifting she had seen in the past. "You're safe. Safe and far away from Boston at the moment."

Jane's eyes quickly took in their surroundings again, her nose sniffing and exhaling in deep huffs. Looking back at Maura, the detective's mouth opened as if to speak and only a whimper emerged.

 _Why can't I speak?!_ Maura felt in her thoughts along with frustration-induced anger. _Where's Jane?! How could I survive in her form and she die?_

"Vuk!" Maura gently took one of Jane's hands into hers, ignoring the strange sensations and curiosity of wanting to examine the 'paw-ish' hands. "Vuk, listen to me." Somehow Jane's eyes focused more intently on her. "Jane is alive… we've actually been worried about you."

Jane's teeth bared, another growl rumbling in her throat. _How could I have been… away?! Jane's gone right now and how can I know she's still alive?_

"Vuk, Vuk!" Maura tried to embrace the dark brunette only for her to pull away in fierce snarl.

"Vuk, please try and calm down." The scientist gently held up her hands, palms facing towards Jane. "I should've known better than try and embracing you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I haven't had any real conclusive evidence that you were alive… until now."

A few tears escaped Maura's eyes as the hardened glare in the midnight dark eyes softened and inched towards her slightly. _So… I-I died and Jane's alive?_

"Jane is very much alive!" Maura quickly assured her. "She's naturally trying to recover as best she can. Ever since Korsak…" another growl snarled out as the mention of Jane's partner.

 _He should've treated Jane better!_ Maura felt in her thoughts.

"Vuk," the doctor firmly interjected, "Korsak saved Jane's life! I was there… and he told me everything and blames himself."

 _He SHOULD!_ "Jane" snarled another growl, literally crawling towards Maura several centimeters. _So anyways, Korsak rescued Jane… I don't… don't remember anything after…_ a mournful whimper sounded and the detective's face slumped downward upon the bed between her hands, shifting in order to look up at Maura.

The ginger blonde smiled at the mannerisms she had seen in the past now currently manifesting in front of her; however, in Jane's body. Had the overall situation been different, Maura would have found it all amusing. She gradually reached out towards Jane's head and the "detective's" eyes remained steadfast on the younger woman's hand.

"Vuk," the doctor softly asked, "may I pet you at least? I know it may seem peculiar… petting another human being as an animal."

The midnight brown eyes rolled as an indulging growl sounded, triggering a laugh from Maura. "Yeah, right now it doesn't matter… so long as you're okay and comfortable with it."

Another indulging growl answered and while "Jane's eyes" remained focused on Maura's hand as it slowly descended and gently stroked the near black, unruly curls. Deft fingers brushed several locks further away out of the detective's face as the doctor gently massaged the scalp. A relaxed rumble sighed out of Jane's throat as Maura's fingers brushed one of her ears. The dark head shifted, causing the M.E.'s fingers drift to the other ear and another rumbling sigh sounded.

The scientist smiled as she continued to stroke the long dark hair and nearby ear. These reactions to her actions served as additional evidence of Vuk indeed surviving and now starting to return. _As if awakening from a coma…_ Maura thought as she and "Jane" drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jane felt herself awakening, sensing a presence close beside her. She momentarily stiffened in fear. Then, she felt herself relax as fingers gently stroked through her hair and a very familiar scent drifted into her nostrils.

 _Wait a sec,_ Jane's thoughts finally caught up. _A hand?! Whose hand?_ *****

It had to be Maura's. Who else would she permit to get this close to her, and on a bed? But Maura always maintained boundaries and respected personal space, even when in close contact and most especially with Lupine. So, why would she be touching Jane's hair now? Could the M.E. still believe the detective to be asleep?

A deep sigh emanated from the person beside her and shifted slightly. "Maur?" Jane hesitantly spoke as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Jane." The ginger blonde sweetly smiled as she gently stroked the dark hair one final time before Jane sat up.

"Huh, ow… gawh!" The detective hissed out as she tried stretching out her fingers. "What the…" she noticed her fingers tightly pressed together, including her thumbs and bent at the 2nd knuckles. "Why are my fingers practically tied together?"

The doctor's gracious hands took one of Jane's hands into hers and proceeded to massage the stiff fingers and slowly pulled them apart, triggering increased whimpers and mild squirming from the detective.

"I can give you an injection of pain medication," she offered, stilling her hands. "It should take effect quicker than the tablets."

"Yeah," Jane slowly rocked her head from side to side, stretching the neck muscles. "Yeah, go ahead. Haven't woke up with pain this bad since the hospital, after starting physical therapy!"

The doctor went for her medical bag and started the complimentary coffee maker with her own coffee that she brought along for the trip. The detective probably could handle all of the artificially processed and INSTANT in the complimentary pouches, but Maura could not.

"So," Jane gingerly pulled an arm out of her shirt as Maura removed the necessary items from the medical bag. "Did the nightmares get intense again? I don't remember waking up or anything."

The doctor sighed as she prepared the arm for injection. "Yes, you did have some nightmares." She changed out the needle after loading the syringe with the proper dosage and opened a small metal case containing specialty needles that were safe for both Jane and Vuk's physiologies. This case had been discreetly delivered to Dr. Isles in a parking lot one dreary afternoon, prior to Jane's release from the hospital. The M.E. had had to run some necessary errands after visiting with the detective.

* * *

 _Dr. Maura Isles strolled through the dreary afternoon parking lot with her groceries after visiting Jane in the hospital that afternoon. The doctors were anticipating Jane Rizzoli's discharge within the next couple of days and starting more intensive physical therapy. The detective was also to undergo counseling therapy mandated by the police department's psychiatrist who had to interview Jane due to one of their officers being attacked and held hostage by a psychopathic serial killer under her investigation in addition to the hospital's own concerns regarding Jane's feelings towards her partner and family._

 _"Dr. Isles," a man's voice had said from behind her as she was in the process of loading the groceries into her car. He held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture when Maura scrambled for her mace spray. "Please, I don't mean you any harm. I was sent to find you."_

 _"What do you want?" Maura asked. "Who sent you?"_

 _"A mutual friend sent me," the man slowly reached up to pull his dark turtleneck collar down to reveal a necklace. It was a much smaller, miniature version of the crystal wolf claw that Al had given her when seeing Jane in the hospital. "A new friend to you, however."_

 _The man also graciously rotated what appeared to be a silver, white gold wedding band around to display a beautiful, realistic wolf head._

 _"Are you her husband?" Maura inquired, eliciting a chuckle from him._

 _"No, I'm not," his smile was contagious. "Yet, I do serve as a Beta."_

 _Their eyes exchanged an understanding at the term:_ Beta _. In her research of wolf pack behavior after first seeing Vuk in_ Westgate Park. _If the wolf pack were large enough, a wolf would fill a Beta rank, similar to a 2_ _nd_ _in Command under the pack's leader, the Alpha wolf._

 _"So, it must be fairly important for a Beta to be dispatched." Maura found herself saying and the man nodded in confirmation as he started to reach for the inside pocket of his coat, keeping his movements in a non-threatening manner._

 _"Our mutual friend conveys their regards, both to you and another friend." He held out a non-descript metal box that appeared equivalent in size to hold a deck of playing cards. "These are specially designed for your injured friend, by our mutual friend."_

 _Dr. Isles cautiously accepted the box and "Beta" gently shifted one of his hands to display the wolf ring once more. "Again, I mean you no harm," Beta reassured. "In fact, I've sworn to defend you, including my own life."_

 _Their eyes met as his statement caught Maura off guard. "Am I really in danger?" she practically whispered._

 _"No," Beta shook his head. "However, our mutual friend takes no chances and strives to have every contingency covered."_

 _Maura nodded her understanding as she returned her attention to the small box in her hands. Her fingers carefully opened the hinged lid to reveal individually packaged hypodermic needles. "'Specially designed,'" the doctor repeated, "as in health safety."_

 _Beta nodded as his eyes confirmed Maura's disguised inquiry. As the M.E. returned her attention to the open box, he turned and quietly walked away. He was already out of sight and gone when Maura looked up after those few seconds between looking at him and the box. Al and her guards and now Beta's ability to practically disappear never ceased to amaze the scientist._

* * *

"Yes, you had nightmares." Maura repeated as she gently injected Jane's upper arm and slowly pressed the plunger, easing the medication into the detective. "However, your fidgeting and verbal outbursts were the most minimal I've seen."

"Then…" Jane flinched slightly, "why were we practically curled up in front of each other this morning?"

Maura sighed as she gently removed the now empty syringe and needle from Jane, separating the needle and placing it into a disposal container. "Jane, I need you to try and concentrate. Can you remember anything from last night after going to sleep? Are you able to remember any dreams or possibly anything peculiar?"

Perplexed and slightly annoyed, Jane tried. After several moments, she shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything."

Maura slowly took in a deep breath as she sat down on the bed near Jane. "This may come as a shock, but please try to maintain an open mind."

Jane's forehead furrowed at her friend's words. "What, Maur?"

"Jane, you… your body woke up during the night, but _**you**_ didn't."

The detective's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up in puzzlement and surprise.

"Remember that event the very first night we arrived here? You cannot account for those few minutes?"

Jane nodded. "Did that happen again?"

Maura took a deep breath again. "In a sense, however…" she hesitantly met Jane's eyes. "I-It was…"

"Maur?" the detective's voice shook. "Are you saying… I-I was someone else or a different personality?"

"Yes, but it's not what you or another person might think." Maura gently took Jane's hands into hers and refocused her eyes with the brunette's. "Jane, it was Vuk. It was Vuk's personality that manifested…"

Shock and surprise became etched in the other woman's face. "A-Are you sure?" Jane took in a sharp breath. "You s-sure it was Lupine? How come I don't remember it? W-Why wouldn't Lupine speak with me?"

The M.E. shook her head with uncertainty. "I don't know yet why you cannot speak with Vuk. I do know that the wolf was very confused and fearful… Vuk was afraid you had died and she was left trapped in Human Form."

"So Lupine didn't appear… I didn't shift into the wolf's body?"

Maura shook her head again as she gently started massaging the detective's stiff fingers. "I did see the subtle indicators in your eyes that I've seen in the past. And, while it was very indistinct, I want to say that your unique teeth were also trying to re-emerge."

Jane followed the doctor's line of sight to the gracious fingers slowly manipulating the stiff ones. "And what's up with… with my hands? I-I hope I didn't attack…"

Maura's hands flattened out to capture Jane's hand within hers. "No, no, no!" Her voice softly, almost reverently spoke. "As frustrated and confused Vuk may have been, I never sensed any danger. In fact, I have never felt myself to be endangered by the wolf."

"But we did that one time…" Jane began only for Maura to firmly apply some pressure to the detective's hands.

"Jane," the M.E.'s tone of voice carried a mild, yet serious tone and inflection that brokered no tolerance for argument or disagreement. ** "Vuk… along with you- neither of you endangered my life that day. While self-control was lost for several moments, you still didn't inflict serious enough harm. ***

"I harbor no ill feelings about that day, all right?" Maura gently touched her friend's chin, forcing Jane to meet her eyes. "So quit beating yourself up over that. If I want to get anything regarding from that day, it's simply for you to learn from it and ensure mistakes aren't repeated."

Silence lingered between them as Jane averted her eyes. "Jane," Maura's tone remained firm, "will you do that for me please?"

A massive sigh accompanied the reluctant nod. "I'll try."

The doctor gently patted the detective's hand in hers before fingers resumed massaging the stiff hand. The two women remained quiet for a short while as Maura finished massaging and stretching the hand. She got up and poured them each a cup of coffee. "Do you need sugar?"

Jane shook her head as she took another gulp. "Uh, no. Whenever I have your coffee, I don't feel the need to add sugar."

Maura smiled as she set her cup near Jane's and started to massage the detective's other hand. "So…" the dark brunette began, "what's up with my hands?"

"As with your teeth, I was not able to closely examine your hands. They too were indistinct and when I held them, I felt no distinct features such as individual fingers; even thumbs. Your mid-finger knuckles were bent, as if Vuk were trying to flex her paws.

"Despite Vuk's personality primarily appearing, I want to believe certain features were trying to transform. But again, I'm not sure without additional evidence and observations."

Jane simply nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "Why can't I remember? Why can't I communicate with Lupine?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't know. Vuk expressed the same frustration and confusion and initially feared that you had died… just as we have feared the same for Vuk."

A smile graced Jane's lips. "Before I met you, I've never known loyalty as Lupine's. I hope she's coming back… never felt so… so, isolated within myself before."

"As do I," Maura brought over the tube of Jane's medicated lotion. "I wouldn't be surprised if Vuk's experiencing the equivalent of a person awakening from a long coma. Unlike television and movies, a person cannot simply awaken and be normal right away."

"Yeah, I remember how groggy and confused I was after I first woke up from all of those surgeries." Jane reached for her coffee cup and drank its remaining contents. "Looks like we're gonna be having more sleepovers… I mean, it's no telling what could happen should Lupine take over my body and me not be aware or remember anything should something occur."

Maura nodded. "I completely agree." Their gazes locked briefly. "So, are you implying that you're attracted to me?"

Jane's face grew shocked for several moments, and then suddenly burst out laughing. "G-Good one, M-Maur!" Jane struggled to catch her breath. "Y-Ya got-got me that time!"

The doctor's smile grew broader before breaking out into hearty laughter, joining her friend.

* * *

 *** Season 3, episode 1 where Jane awakens to her mother's hand playing with her hair. Gets me every time… especially the music's timing! Wonder if my own mother thinks my couch feels like a sack of marbles whenever she stays over… however, she insists on sleeping on it and I keep my bed!**

 **** In the pilot episode where Jane & Maura are on the bed where Maura says: "Jane!" when the detective told her to go sleep in her own room regarding Maura's "required reluctance" to speak about Dean's visit.**

 ***** Chapter 5 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is the final update before the New Year, but at the moment, appears to be so. Hope all of you dear readers have a wonderful (and safe) New Year in your respected manner of observing the Holiday.**

* * *

"Augh!" Jane half gulped, startled as the plane suddenly dropped and the pilots began the final descent for Boston.

Sensing unusual feelings from the detective as she quickly recovered from the strange sensations in her gastrointestinal system that some children described as "loosing their tummy" when going down hill in a vehicle, Maura gently touched the gloved hand near her on the armrest. "Are you feeling all right, Jane?"

"Augh…" a small rumble sounded from the detective. Jane's opposite hand slightly pressed against her forehead and the woman gradually swallowed a few times. Tremors of turbulence steadily increased throughout the plane and Maura noticed the darkening clouds in the window across the aisle. "I dunno… just feel weird… yucky."

The doctor gently pressed the back of her hand against Jane's temple and forehead nearest her. "Your temperature is slightly elevated, your pulse as well. But that could have likely been triggered by the sudden altitude drop. Are you feeling any nausea?"

A low groan sounded and Jane reluctantly opened her eyes to regard Maura blearily. "I dunno, can't tell if it's all in my head or not. Jus…" the plane suddenly dropped again, "augh!"

Maura quickly withdrew the small bag from the seat pocket in front of her as Jane leaned forward, trying to rest her forehead on the seat back in front of her.

"Excuse me," a flight attendant carefully approached their row. "Is everything okay?"

"My friend is experiencing some motion diaspora… um, discomfort." Maura spoke up, gently rubbing Jane's back. "Would you possibly have anything over the counter, such as Dramamine, for motion sickness?"

"I will go check; however, please be prepared for us not having anything due to potential liability issues."

Maura nodded. "Of course, thank-you."

Jane moaned as she gradually eased herself back into her seat. "So much for my tough cop reputation. Ooh… gawh…" she suddenly leaned forward, gagging into the bag. However it was only dry heaving, and sweat broke out over Jane's face. Maura sensed unusual feelings within her mind as a subtle tremor commenced to shudder throughout the detective's body. Jane's temperature also seemed to continually be rising as sweat continued to grow profuse. Her skin tone became paler.

"Uh, gawh!" Jane gagged as she tried to sit up. "Now I have a headache AND it feels like I'm on fire."

The foreign sensations in her mind grew confused; matching the feelings felt when Vuk's persona first emerged in Jane's sleep. _Could Vuk possibly trying to emerge?_ The scientist's thoughts raced as she dipped the small square napkin into her complimentary cup of ice water.

"Ah," Jane exhaled as Maura made her best attempt in wiping her forehead. "I don't get it… w-was fine jus-just minutes ago and… and now-"

"I'm sorry," the flight attendant returned, "we no longer carry any motion discomfort or sickness medication." *

Maura nodded her understanding. "Could we possibly get a cool, damp wash cloth or paper towels?"

"Certainly," the young woman started back up the aisle towards the galley.

 _"The most common signs of when the Human and Wolf natures struggling in homeostasis is highly elevated body temperature, burning sensations throughout the body along with extreme confusion…"_ some of Alison Grey-Wolfe's research came to Maura's memory. _"Please review file titled: 'Initial 7686' and study it thoroughly. I strongly advise you to develop the compound formulas and have several syringes prepared and carry with you at all times in case anything should occur in public."_

 _Could this possibly be one of those times?_ Maura's thoughts wondered as she thanked the flight attendant for the two damp washcloths. Maura quickly folded one lengthwise several times. She gently pulled back the long dark hair away and wrapped the damp cloth around Jane's neck.

The detective gasped at the sudden cool sensation as her tremors increased.

"Jane," Maura softly whispered as she ran the other cloth over the pale forehead. "Could you open your eyes for a few moments?"

"The light…" Jane's clenched teeth momentarily bared, revealing some indistinct, blurring features where the unique teeth would be. "The light's to-too bright! Why's it too bright?"

 _Photosensitivity,_ Maura checked off the additional symptom and gently shielded the top of Jane's eyes. "Please try."

Jane's eyelids briefly fluttered before opening completely, causing Maura to gasp. In addition to the familiar shifting patterns consistent of Vuk manifesting, all of the white areas Jane's eyes were red, wild, and erratic in focus. The detective's eyes slammed shut once more and dry heaved. "Augh, when did the plane start having that retched smell? We suddenly fly through an odor cloud or something?"

 _Extreme and heightened senses,_ Maura leaned forward and removed a prepared syringe from her satchel's inner pocket.

"Jane," the doctor whispered in the detective's ear nearest hers. "I'm going to give you an injection. Try to focus on your breathing and remain calm."

The detective made no response, yet Maura could hear minute rumblings in Jane's throat. _Vuk,_ Maura strived to keep in the forefront of her thoughts, hoping the wolf could hear her. _Vuk, try and remain calm. I'm administrating an injection that should help balance you and Jane's natures out._

A low rumble sounded in the detective's throat once more and the tremors stilled for several moments as Maura discreetly worked the needle into Jane's arm.

 _Easy Vuk,_ Maura projected as another lumbering growl sounded. _This should help with the issues that are causing incompatibility. Please don't try resisting any of the effects this may induce._

A slight growl accompanied additional confusion.

 _I know it may sound peculiar, but please try to understand that it's for both your and Jane's health along with you self-preservation._

The acknowledgement was felt more in her thoughts than in an indulging grumble. Maura promptly removed the empty syringe and separated the needle into a disposal tube, quickly placing them all into the side pocket near the other prepared syringes.

"Augh…" Jane sluggishly opened her eyes after several minutes. "Maur, wha-what's… uhm…"

"Shh," Maura gently soothed, rubbing Jane's shoulder nearest her. "Try to relax. Rest your eyes for a little while." **

Jane moaned as the turbulence resumed to shudder through the plane after a brief reprieve. "H-Hate trying to keep m-my eyes closed when things are outta control!"

"I know," Maura rubbed the detective's arm and moved her hand lower to remove the glove. "Despite the perceived chaos, the pilots are trained to maintain control in the types of conditions often encountered in air travel."

"Conditions?" Jane repeated, echoed as she allowed her fingers to interlace with Maura's. Despite the associated pain and intermittent sense of feeling, she took comfort in her friend's touch. "What causes them?"

The scientist felt the need emanate from both Human and Wolf to be distracted, keeping their minds occupied while under stress. Maura brought her opposite hand to "sandwich" Jane's clasped within hers.

"Most of the time, turbulence is caused by unstable air, atmospheric pressure, and changing weather conditions. At the moment, a storm system is nearing Boston, Logan and storm systems can reach up to 50,000 feet… which is higher than what passenger airplanes can fly. So, unfortunately pilots have no choice but to fly through these conditions, especially when approaching for landing and even taking off."

A long exhale escaped from Jane as the dark brunette continued to relax and her head drifting towards Maura's shoulder. "Is that why they say take offs and landings are the ones to be scared of?"

The ginger blonde smiled. It wasn't often, or ever that a person listened to her so-called "useless information." Even rarer for a person to remember. "Yes, it is." Maura briefly contemplated the dense cloud cover outside the window beside her. "Also, it is because pilots are the most occupied with the numerous tasks required in operating the airplane with take offs and landings. In fact, commercial airline pilots are required to not speak about anything other than aircraft specifics once they start up the engines till reaching 10,000 feet. They call it 'sterile cockpit' in which pilots focus solely on aircraft operations to keep as much distractions as possible that would cause pilot error."

"How…" Jane swallowed nervously, "how do you so much about air travel?"

"Some of it's from reading," Maura sighed nervously. "However, most of it's from talking to my parents' Learjet pilots."

"Your parents own a Learjet?"

Another sigh escaped the doctor. "Yes, my mother and father both are from wealthy families… they even have a foundation that's involved in multiple charities. So, as their future heir, I've had to not only learn about how to run the foundation, but also have to attend key events 2-3 times a year."

Additional tension left Jane, being replaced with a subtle curiosity, which surprised the doctor. Usually people became apprehensive and intimidated whenever she disclosed the prestige and wealth she had been adopted into. Added to her social awkwardness, this would usually be the terminating point whenever she tried dating and friendships in the past.

"With your never-ending curiosity and thirst for knowledge, I can see why you'd find all that stuff fascinating." Jane yawned and soft, unruly hair brushed against her neck. "Were you ever curious enough to try it?"

"Try what?" The detective's question was the last thing Maura expected as she worried over what Jane felt about her social status.

"Flying airplanes… being a pilot?"

The laughter startled both Jane as well as the M.E.

"What's so funny about that?" Jane's eyes sluggishly opened to regard Maura.

"Nothing's funny," Maura couldn't help smiling despite her attempts to regain her composure. "I-I allowed myself to become preoccupied and your question caught me off guard."

Jane simply nodded as her eyes drifted shut once more and Maura sensed extreme fatigue seep into her mind. "So," the detective yawned again, "did you ever wanna try piloting?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "I've never really considered it before. While I occasionally sat on the flight deck of my parents' jet and watched the pilots in the past, I never felt the urge to make an attempt at flying."

After several moments of silence between them the two women, Maura asked. "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you ask if I wanted or was interested in learning to be a pilot?"

Jane exhaled a sigh as the plane entered another pocket of turbulence. "I dunno… just assumed, with how you learn all that you can on a subject, thought you'd try…" The detective paused as her brow furrowed in search for the proper term. "I dunno, I guess try 'living what you learn?'"

Maura smiled at Jane's term. "No, I was never so intrigued about airplanes and aeronautics to learn piloting skills."

"So, if you were trapped on an airplane and there were suddenly no pilots, you wouldn't be able to land the airplane?"

"First of all, the sudden disappearance of pilots on a fully functioning airplane are very miniscule and…"

A subtle growl accompanied Jane's interruption. "Maura, it's just a 'what if' scenario! We use them while investigating crimes… like a sounding board. It also helps us think of alternatives and consider new ideas."

"That's a chaotic form of analysis and problem-solving," Maura nearly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it works for cops." Jane snorted a laugh at the doctor's sense of horror of "disorderly analysis."

"But seriously though," Jane resumed. "Suppose… as in imagine the situation… you're on a plane and suddenly there is nobody able to fly it. Could you possibly fly it and bring it back down to an airport?"

Jane opened her eyes when only silence responded and looked up at the doctor. The M.E. initially appeared to be starring into space, yet the detective could see the ginger blonde's facial features were in a studious mode. _She's actually thinking, mulling it over,_ Jane found herself surprised at the prospect of causing the super smart scientist to really ponder an idea.

"Perhaps," she turned to regard Jane, "I could fly an airplane if a person were on the radio instructing me how to operate the controls. As for landing, I'd have my doubts that it'd be a successful one.

"What about you?" Maura inquired. "Could you imagine yourself piloting a plane and possibly landing it?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope. Can't. I might try, but I wouldn't expect to live through it."

"I don't think so," the M.E. protested. "I perceive you're far more intelligent than others and possibly yourself think. I believe you could, should the situation ever arise, again the likelihood is very miniscule. Plus human beings have been known to accomplish extraordinary feats when under various stresses and duress."

Jane simply shrugged. "Hopefully, I'll never know."

Maura was about to ask why when the airplane's PA system pinged. "Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot's voice sounded over the speakers. "We are commencing our final approach into Boston Logan and should be landing within the next 15 minutes. Sorry for the bumpy ride you've had to endure the past 30-45 minutes. Flight attendants, prepare the cabin."

* * *

 *** I personally do not know if airlines truly don't carry over the counter medications for passengers. (knocking on wood) I've never had motion sickness issues on an airplane and it's been a few years since I last flew on an airline passenger plane. I do know that airlines quit serving peanuts due to increasing severe allergies. So if airlines no longer carry over the counter medications for liability purposes, I would not be surprised.**

 **** The Prologue/Chapter 1 of "Lupus Amicitia" in which Jane undergoes the initial shifting into the wolf and the aftermath when transforming back into human form and Al telling her to rest.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Year to all of you dear readers! Hope your 2016 is a better year than 2015… will certainly be an interesting one for me. Hopefully will have an interesting one for this one small thread of Rizzoli & Isles universe known as "Lupus Amicitia."**

 **No copyright infringement intended towards Tess Gerritsen, Warner Bros, or anyone else involved in the novels and television series. Simply having fun with established characters…**

* * *

Maura hastily opened the door to Jane's apartment before the loud, insistent knocking would awaken the detective. The door parted to reveal Angela Rizzoli, who entered before the doctor could properly greet her.

"Frankie told me about…"

"Shh!" Maura hissed as she quietly closed the door, "Jane's sleeping!"

Thankfully Angela immediately silenced herself with a blush as Maura motioned towards the couch. "So," the doctor softly spoke, "what about Frankie?"

"Frankie called…" Angela lowered her volume as the M.E. gestured, casting a glance towards the small hallway leading to the bedroom. "…he told me about Jane meeting with the attorney prosecuting that man who attacked my baby. Somehow the trial of that awful man has been pushed up? About to begin?"

Maura could only nod as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why didn't Janie tell me? Why does she have to be so secretive?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, please." Maura gently placed her hands upon Angela's. "Jane isn't maliciously keeping things from you. Even I'm not privy to all of the details in the case and she hasn't disclosed very much of what she's endured to me personally.

"So, please don't allow yourself to be consumed by the notion of Jane intentionally shutting you out."

Angela sighed, reluctantly nodding. "It… It's just so hard… knowing my daughter went through something so terrible and that… that I can't comfort her! She jus…" Angela wiped a few tears escaping her eyes. "She just w-won't let me!

"And now she's gotta confront this wicked man once again!" The older Rizzoli woman sighed. "Is it too much to wanna comfort Jane?"

Maura shook her head with uncertainty. "I personally am not familiar with or certified for psychological or family therapy issues, Mrs. Rizzoli. So, I honestly cannot know how to advise anybody- not even Jane, on matters such as this. But personally, I can understand your desire to want to comfort her."

Angela simply nodded. The two women sat in silence for a short while before Angela inquired about the M.E.'s recent trip to Orlando with Jane accompanying her. The Rizzoli matriarch seemed to take on a more cheerful demeanor as the ginger blonde recalled the positive events spent with Jane. She told about sunset walks on the beach, the sharing of professional knowledge at the conference and the M.E. meeting her professional hero.

"Sometimes I wish Jane or one of her brothers could've become a doctor," Angela disclosed. "Janie's a lot smarter than she lets on… hiding it all behind her tough exterior. Even though she went to a 2-year college, I believe Jane could've gone on to a university. I know she applied to various schools, including BCU, but Jane never told me their replies."

The elder Rizzoli slowly rose from her seat and approached the piano. Her hand reverently stroked the aged ivory keys before fingers reached up to caress the wood. "I always loved Janie's playing…" Angela's soft tone nearly whispered, turning back towards Maura. "In spite of all the grief and stubbornness she gave me, I believe Jane secretly enjoyed it."

The younger woman smiled as she graciously arose and joined Angela near the massive instrument. "She did tell me. Also, she told me her grandmother passed it on to her."

Angela's fingers graciously picked up the small, framed photo and she contemplated the face in the old picture. "Nonna was like another mother to me. She adored Jane and Frankie… I was expecting Tommy when she passed away, but I've no doubt she would've adored him just the same."

She returned the framed photo to its place and sighed. "I guess I just wish… want things to stay the same. Despite all of the grief and heartache the kids give their parents, you eventually realize that those are among the happiest in a parent's life.

"It's when they grow up, make their own lives and decisions… that's when it gets scary. When Jane become a police officer, those feelings only increased and I couldn't help but let it overwhelm me."

Maura gently grasped the older woman's shoulder. Angela fervently wiped the tears leaking from her eyes. She eventually enfolded Angela into a hug as the Rizzoli mother wept out her pent-up fears and other emotions.

After about a half an hour, Angela decided to look in on Jane before leaving. Her daughter continued to remain asleep in her bed and the mother's gaze fell upon the scarred hands and fought down the urge to reach out and touch them. She also found herself having to fight the urge to kiss her daughter, but couldn't go without doing or leaving something to convey her sentiments.

Briefly looking about the room, Angela spotted a tablet of post-it notes. The older Rizzoli plucked it up along with a pen lying nearby from the dresser. She quickly wrote out her message and suddenly tensed up, frozen and unable to turn away as Jane stirred in her sleep. The raven haired woman turned from her left side and onto her back. The sleeping detective's sigh matched the mother's as she quietly drew a quick heart around one word and removed the adhesive end of her note and stuck it near Jane's cell phone on the beside table. *

 _I Love You!_

Maura Isles smiled as she watched Angela quickly, yet stealthily exit Jane's bedroom. As a scientist, she was used to having evidence to formulate a hypothesis rather than "intestinal instinct" that cops preferred to use. However, after observing this dear, intimate moment between mother and daughter, Dr. Isles somehow knew they would eventually achieve a loving understanding.

* * *

Dr. Isles stirred in her sleep as something consistently nudged one of her shoulders. She turned over in hopes of returning back into a deep, REM cycle when a lone whine greeted her ears.

"Vuk?" the doctor groggily called and a moist caress gently responded on her cheek.

 _When will Jane come back?_ Another whimper sighed. _I miss my Human Companion!_

"Vuk, Jane is still here." Maura sat up against the headboard. Sighing, she looked down at Jane Rizzoli's face with Vuk's facial expressions regarding hers. The human's head was positioned between the blurred, indistinct hands in another canus characteristic that Maura always found endearing. The older woman's positioning and facial expression matched their final night before returning from Orlando.

* * *

 _"I cannot believe that I'm somewhat anxious and nervous about going to sleep." Jane's voice grumbled in the dark along with sounds of the detective turning over in her bed for the umpteenth time._

 _Maura concentrated on her breathing and slowly exhaled to keep herself from huffing out a sigh in frustration. After a few moments, she sat up and switched on the light separating the two beds. "It would probably be best if you took a sleep aid," the doctor advised. "Did you pack your sleeping prescription?"_

 _The detective huffed a sigh. "I think so, but I don't remember. If I did, it'd be in my toiletries bag with all the other crap they prescribed."_

 _The M.E. could not help but sigh as she got up when the detective made no move to retrieve the medication. Another sigh escaped as she discovered the foil seal still in place underneath the cap. While Jane's concern of becoming addicted were justified, but most of her nightmares might have been prevented and receive better quality of sleep had she taken them._

However, we may never know _. Maura concluded as she filled a complimentary cup with water from a freshly opened bottle._ With Jane's unique physiology, it could be possible that these, _the doctor contemplated the medicine capsules,_ could either be ineffective or sedating for both her and Vuk… that is if Vuk's still present.

 _"Here," Maura softly instructed, holding out the capsules and cup of water._

 _Some indistinct sounds could be heard as the detective clumsily grasped the pills, tossing them back into her mouth and emptied the cup. Although the sounds were not identical to the sounds Vuk would make, Maura could not help but wonder if perhaps the wolf was indeed conscious at that moment and Jane was not aware._

 _Deciding to take the chance, Maura asked. "Did you say something, Jane?"_

 _Without opening her eyes, the detective snorted out a chuckle. "Not really, my unconscious habit of growling. Why?"_

 _"Simply testing a hypothesis based upon both current and past observation," the scientist simply responded as she took a sip from the open water bottle._

 _Another chuckle escaped as Jane shifted position in her bed, exhaling loudly._

 _"Do you need anything else?" Maura asked, sitting on her bed._

 _"No," a yawn escaped, "thanks Maur."_

 _"You're welcome." The ginger blonde switched off the light, casting the room into near darkness with the exception of the desk lamp set on LOW, serving as a nightlight._

 _**Some hours later...**_

 _Maura found herself awakening to a gentle breeze brushing the hair fallen over her temple. It was actually soothing and she nearly drifted back to sleep until her ears detected sounds of breathing near her face._

Breathing? _Her thoughts raced and anxiety rose._ Did an intruder break in? Is Jane…

 _Suddenly, comforting thoughts gently intruded in her mind and Maura quickly opened her eyes. In the soft lighting from the desk light from the opposite side of the room, intense dark brown eyes were regarding her in close proximity. The doctor found herself laying on her side, very near the edge of the bed and Jane's face near hers with the detective's chin resting upon the mattress top._

Just as a dog… or wolf _, the scientist realized as she slowly sat up with Jane's eyes following her every move._

 _Jane's eyes scarcely reacted as the light between the beds was switched on, indicating non-human aspects were active. Looking into her eyes now with sufficient lighting, the doctor could see the wolf's persona had indeed returned. "Hello Vuk," Maura greeted as she struggled for her mind to look beyond just Jane Rizzoli's face._

 _An indulging growl rumbled from Jane's throat as her head rolled to the side to regard the scientist better and one of her hands actually pawed the mattress towards Maura. Unable to keep herself from laughing, Maura gently patted the mattress space between them. "If you want to, feel free to come on up here."_

 _An indulging growl sounded as "Jane" sat up completely and somehow leaped up from a seating position on the floor onto the bed. A whimper escaped from "Jane" as weight applied to the hands and Maura gently reached for them. A low growl sounded as the fingers brushed against the scarred hands._

 _Quickly pulling her hands away, Maura watched "Jane's eyes" look up to meet hers. The initial hardened expression was already fading from her eyes as confusion seeped into the scientist's mind. "I'm sorry, Vuk. I should've known better."_

 _A soft whimper responded along with regretful sorrow in Maura's thoughts._

 _"No, Vuk. Really, I should be upset and regretful." She gently held out a hand, palm upward. "You can't help the instinctual response."_

 _The detective's face turned towards the doctor's outstretched hand, briefly smelling the fingers and palm before slowly resting the side of her head into it. Maura's fingers automatically started stroking the long dark hair eliciting an indulging rumble. "Jane" gradually curled up on the bed, her head not losing contact with Maura's hand. A long sigh rumbled as her eyes closed and the scientist sensed overwhelming exhaustion surrounding the wolf's thoughts and attempts to resist the pull into sleep._

 _"Vuk," the ginger blonde gently petted some loose hair away from the human face, "don't try and fight the exhaustion. Jane had to take some medication in order to help her sleep and I believe its effects are also resulting in you."_

 _A moan sounded, matching the feelings of protest emanating in her mind. Maura chuckled as her fingers continued to stroke through the unruly locks. "You're a lot like Jane," she muttered, "very stubborn."_

 _Another protesting groan sounded; however, Jane's eyes remained closed. They remained silent, the doctor alternating between stroking the dark hair to massaging the scalp. A massive sigh, accompanied by a small rumble escaped Jane's throat and the detective's body gradually arose, crawling the remaining few inches separating them and curled up against the doctor. She pushed her head against Maura's hand again with an indulging growl and the younger woman's fingers resumed their gentle ministrations._

 _It was not long till Jane's body and Vuk's persona fell asleep once more and Maura found herself examining the other woman's hands as close as possible without outright touching them. Given the reaction of pain or potential post-traumatic disturbance with just the slightest touch of her fingers earlier, Maura didn't want to chance touching and disturbing either the human or wolf's rest._

 _The detective's hands remained mostly indistinct, almost a blur with a slight ripple/vapor effect surrounding them. The individual fingers somehow appeared to be "fused together" until the second, mid-finger knuckles, including the thumbs._ Almost like the canine paw structure, _the scientist recalled studying the structure of both large dogs and Vuk's._ So, their individual physiologies must be trying to reassert themselves, and being trapped in a single body that cannot be easy.

 _Maura continued to stroke the dark, near black tresses and a soft rumble sounded with a sigh as the sleeping werewolf continued to sleep._

* * *

 _"Really?" Jane scoffed out a laugh at Maura's description of the previous night._

 _"Really, why would I lie about it?" Maura looked up from massaging the Italian's hands. A slight grin curled the M.E.'s mouth. "It was endearing, actually…"_

 _A dark eyebrow rose. "Endearing?"_

 _"Yes, endearing! Endearing as in cute," Maura's smile grew as Jane's eyes rolled._

 _"I'm not cute!" Jane muttered through gritted teeth._

 _A chuckle escaped from the doctor at Jane's remark. "Well, Vuk is definitely cute_ _ **and**_ _endearing! And that also provides additional evidence of the wolf's persona returning. I honestly believe it's safe to declare that Vuk didn't die in that cellar."_

* * *

Maura contemplated the soulful brown eyes looking up at hers. "I still haven't been able to figure out why you and Jane have yet to be reunited or even able to speak with each other."

A groan rumbled as "Jane's" head rolled to one side on the mattress surface, but kept looking at the M.E. _What about our body shifting ability?_

The scientist shook her head. "No success there either. I'm sorry, Vuk."

A massive sigh escaped from "Jane" as the human body suddenly sat up in the most unorthodox human manner possible. Before Maura could react verbally; "the detective" leaped from the bed onto all fours and literally walked on all fours towards the full-length mirror mounted on the interior side of the open closet door. Another sigh escaped from the dark haired brunette as she literally sat down in a manner of canine species would on the floor and simply beheld the reflection.

Maura quietly angled the camcorder she had discreetly set up on the dresser prior to going to sleep. Jane had expressed her difficulty in believing her friend's accounts the mornings following the night the wolf would awaken while the human slept. All the detective experienced was pain of her muscles and joints being stretched and exercised in methods that were not normal, despite Maura's descriptions.

* * *

 _"Your body has been subjected to canius behavior and instinct." Maura gently massaged Jane's shoulders before pulling one of the brunette's arms upward and applied pressure to a specific area below the shoulder blades. The vertebrae disc and attached rib popped back into place, triggering a groan from the detective._

 _"I'm sorry…" Maura began._

 _"Why?" Jane interrupted, "you're actually providing relief."_

 _"Well, it's inducing pain and as a physician, I took an oath to do no harm."_

 _"Just because I groaned doesn't necessarily mean you're doing harm. Since you're providing relief and in the long run, will be helpful. If you didn't provide this, then it would be more harmful, right?"_

 _Maura simply sighed and could not find anything to say. She merely palpated the ribs towards Jane's neck. Feeling one slightly misaligned against the opposite shoulder, the doctor instructed her friend to take in a deep breath and gradually release it as her fingers gently, but firmly manipulated the bones back into their proper, ideal placement._

* * *

A slight whine brought Maura back from her reminiscence as she looked up from the video camera to the detective's body sitting in canine form before the closet mirror. Dark, soulful eyes had turned to regard the scientist. "Jane's" mouth opened slightly as if to speak, only for another whimper to escape. Confusion and fear seeped into her mind as Maura graciously approached her friend's position and lowered herself onto the floor beside the dark haired woman.

 _Why can't Jane and I interact? Are we going to be completely separated from each other from now on?_

"I don't know, Vuk." Maura adjusted her seated yoga position. "Jane shared the same concerns as well." She allowed a sigh to escape as she turned from looking at the other woman's reflection to her profile. "I wish I could devote all of my time solely to research… to study both of you…"

A lumbering growl erupted from the human's throat. _No! People would become suspicious! I don't know why, but it's somehow ingrained in my instincts to keep from being discovered… well, you're the rare exception. I'm sure Jane would feel the same way…_

"She does, Vuk." Maura gently wrapped an arm around the raven-haired werewolf. "And she's just, if not more discouraged and frustrated as you for whatever barrier it is that's separating the two of you."

Another frustrated rumble sounded before the dark head slumped down upon the doctor's shoulder. _Wish it could be eradicated with one of those injections you give Jane from time to time. Is that too much to want?_

"No," Maura gently assured. "No it isn't. I also sometimes wish that giving an injection would simply correct theses issues."

Another lumbering sigh; however, no specific thoughts from the wolf were imprinted within her thoughts.

"You went through an extreme trauma, Vuk… very likely fatal." The doctor's hand gently rubbed the other woman's spine comfortingly. "It's a miracle you've managed to survive, not just simply awakening and finding a way back…"

 _So, am I stuck like this? Only able to wake up and be active while Jane is asleep?_

The ginger blonde sighed. "I don't know." A light growl sounded. "Seriously, I do not know. I'm trying my best, Vuk. In fact, I'm starting to find myself growling whenever encountering negative results and frustration when researching into your condition."

Dark brown eyes looked up into Maura's hazel ones with a mischievous gleam as "Jane's" mouth opened wide as if to laugh, revealing the unique and sharp denture in very distinct features.

"So," Maura couldn't help the laugh she was failing to repress behind a serious façade. "Thank-you for that!"

"Jane's" wolfish smile grew larger as indulging growls grew louder, joining the M.E.'s laughter.

* * *

"… Thank-you for that!" The video recording of Maura laughing with werewolf Jane played out on the television in the detective's living room.

Jane grinned slightly as she watched the doctor hug her wolf-controlled body and picked up the remote and managed to switch the TV off.

"Well," Maura hesitantly asked as she approached from behind the couch. "What do you think?"

The detective could only shrug, unable to come up with anything specific to say. She smiled her thanks as the doctor handed her a steaming mug of coffee and gingerly wrapped both hands around the warm ceramic. Maura graciously sat down beside her on the couch.

"It's amazing…" Jane began after several moments of long silence. "It's amazing that I haven't awakened with more pain and torn muscles after seeing how Lupine contorts my body."

Maura smiled as she took a small sip from her coffee.

"Guess Lupine's getting back at me for all of the grief and restraint that I've imposed over the years."

The scientist was about to ask Jane's meaning until she looked up, recognizing the humorous glint often seen when the detective was being sarcastic.

"Thank-you," Jane's voice shakily rasped.

"For what?"

The raven-haired woman nodded towards the entertainment center. "Showing me that Lupine… Vuk, is alive. I'm not saying that I didn't believe you, but…" the detective's voice trailed off, fighting to keep herself from getting choked up.

"There's nothing quite like seeing it personally, for yourself," Maura grasped the shoulder nearest her. Jane allowed herself to drift, laying her head on the doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jane's voice rasped as she furiously wiped her eyes.

* * *

 *** A nod to Season 5, episode 2 of when Jane writes a similar note for Angela and leaves it on her mother sleeping on the couch when Angela stays over in the aftermath of Frost's death.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello… sorry it's been a while. I'll spare ya'll the details of why I've been gone for several months, but I'll strive to be back now. The device Maura gives Jane for her hands is a real thing… I have 3 of them to help increase my hand strength. Hope all of you enjoy this one chapter…**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" James Anderson, the lead assistant district attorney gently inquired.

Detective Jane Rizzoli briefly paused in pacing within the courthouse waiting area outside the courtroom. She huffed a sigh and crossed her arms to force herself to keep from fidgeting with her gloved hands. "I jus wanna get this all over with," she finally responded.

ADA Anderson nodded. "The judge can postpone your appearance and testimony if need be. It's not uncommon for victims and witnesses to need additional time before court appearance."

Jane waved a hand as she resumed a slight pace. "No, no. Best to get it all over with… to me, putting things off does no good."

The ADA nodded again as he started to rise from the bench and gathered up his briefcase and few files as his second chair and the Defense attorney approached the courtroom doors. The small group exchanged a few words before entering the courtroom, leaving Jane alone outside the closed doors.

The detective sighed as she briefly closed her eyes. What was that breathing technique Maura had mentioned that helped relieve tension? Jane concentrated on breathing through her nose until a voice interrupted.

"Hey Jane."

She opened her eyes to behold her partner, Detective Vince Korsak. Jane sighed internally and fought down the initial negative feelings she had been harboring towards him. "Hi Korsak," she replied evenly.

The older detective took a seat beside her on the bench. "How've you been?" Vince asked, stealing a subtle glance at Jane's gloved hands.

"Okay," Jane answered nearly too quickly, but conveyed a tone that she didn't want to elaborate more. "How bout you?"

Korsak shrugged. "Lately, giving my depositions to the ADA and rehearsing testimony for this," he gestured towards the closed double doors near them. He shook his head. "I don't know why Hoyt wants to drag all this crap out… he must know he can't win this."

Jane clenched her jaw. "It's not about winning… or losing. You know that…"

Korsak could only nod as his partner's voice trailed off, agreeing with her words. "If only psychos made as much sense as profilers make them out to be!"

Jane remained silent as she kept her eyes resolutely focused on her shoes and the floor. She sensed Vince gently studying her profile, likely awaiting for any type of response. But Jane couldn't think of anything specific to say, nor did she feel like trying to break down the unseen wall that seemed to remain between the two detectives.

The massive wooden door opened and a court bailiff emerged. "Detective Vincent Korsak?" he gently called out.

Vince raised his hand and began to stand. "Right here."

The bailiff nodded in acknowledgement and the men exchanged several words in quiet tones.

"Vince," Jane's voice nearly rasped after the bailiff returned into the courtroom with Korsak to follow.

Korsak turned to regard the younger detective. The raven-haired woman's eyes carried countless, myriad emotions and struggling to keep the unshed tears at bay.

"Vince," Jane repeated, "tell them… tell them everything… You're a great cop. Don't… " Jane's voice nearly broke and she took a deep breath. "Don't say any-anything th-that would make them think you-you're protecting your pa-partner or… or believe you're maintaining the 'Blue Wall of Silence.'"

Vince quickly strode the short distance between them and hugged Jane firmly. He swallowed deeply as he too felt her trying to contain her sob, blinking away tears of his own.

"Thanks," Jane's voice gathered resolve as they pulled away. "I'm sorry… sorry that I haven't done it sooner, but thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

Korsak could only nod as he pocketed his tear wiped handkerchief and gently patted her arm with his opposite, still grasped to her upper arm. A polite clearing of one's throat sounded behind them.

"Detective Korsak," the bailiff spoke, "the court's waiting."

Vince nodded over his shoulder and gently patted Jane's arm again, taking a deep breath as his eyes met Jane's. The younger detective bravely grinned and nodded, conveying her regards through her eyes.

Jane continued standing, staring at the massive closed courtroom doors her partner just passed through. Despite the unpleasant feelings of having to face Charles Warren Hoyt once more along with her testimony, it felt as if a heavy burden she wasn't aware of carrying had been removed from her shoulders. While things remained unresolved between Korsak and Jane, a hole had been finally punched through that silent wall between them.

 _Not a massive breach,_ Jane sighed, _but it's a breakthrough._

 _"It's a step,"_ Jane heard not just aloud, but also somehow in her thoughts simultaneously.

She jumped slightly as a hand gently touched her shoulder. Jane exhaled deeply as Maura appeared in her peripheral vision, coming to the detective's side.

"You say something?" Jane asked.

The M.E. nodded. "I said that it's a step…" the ginger blonde gestured towards the wooden doors. "You and Detective Korsak… I-I saw the two of you."

Jane could only nod as she took another deep breath. The two women slowly sank into the bench. Silence remained between them.

Attempting another deep breath though her nose, the surrounding scents seemed to intensify, almost triggering Jane's gag reflex.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Isles asked as Jane coughed slightly and tried clearing her throat.

"Um yeah… I-I'm fine." Jane cleared her throat again before swallowing. "Uh, did… are you wear-wearing a different perfume or something?"

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed briefly in mild puzzlement. "No," she replied. "No different than normal. Is something wrong?"

Jane shrugged as Maura discreetly checked the other's skin for a potential fever. "I dunno… for some reason your perfume seems really strong. And whatever the janitors use to clean the floors with, too."

A massive sigh left the dark brunette as she fought down the urge to get up and start pacing. Jane clenched her jaw once again as she huffed another sigh through her teeth. "Sooner I get this done, the better."

Maura gently rubbed Jane's arm nearest her sympathetically as she pulled her handbag closer with the other. Removing the small bundle, she offered it to the detective. "I ordered this a few weeks back, for your hands."

Jane slowly accepted the small padded mailer and tore open the tabs with a slight wince of pain in her still healing hands. "Ah, thanks…" the brunette slowly spoke as she removed one of the contents, examining it with uncertainty. "One can always use more… springs in…" Jane turned to look at the doctor. "Okay, I give…. what is this springy ma-thingy?"

The M.E. huffed a small chuckle as she took the item from the detective. "It's called a: 'Grip Master.' It was developed by a company called: 'Pro Hands.'" She looked up from the package and reached for the mailer envelope in Jane's lap. "This is the advanced one… you'll need to start with this one." Maura withdrew the other item and removed it from the plastic packaging. "This one is the Light Tension, far easier to squeeze than that one…" she nodded towards the other. "That's heavier tension for when your grip strength increases."

The detective watched as Maura deftly removed the glove from her left hand and positioned the black and blue springs device in place. "So, I just squeeze this thing?"

"Pretty much," the M.E. replied as she adjusted Detective Rizzoli's fingertips on the four individual platforms attached to the four respected springs. "The medical research is positive behind the Grip Master devices in strengthening one's hand grip. And most of the reviews were written by physical therapists."

Jane ground her teeth as her hand shook while the fingers barely made the slightest indication of them pushing the device platforms as the heel of her palm struggled to squeeze the lower spring portion. "Wow!" The dark haired woman gasped. "That's a lot tougher than it looks!"

Maura smiled slightly as she watched Jane make another attempt to squeeze the device. "It takes time," she gently spoke as her friend huffed in frustration.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should wait until Robert gives the okay for me to use this… don't wanna mess up anything he's helped work again."

"Actually, Robert said it was all right."

Jane's eyes quickly met the doctor's. "You spoke to him about this?"

Maura nodded. "I wanted to be sure everything was okay before I ordered them. He believes they will work for you too."

Jane's gaze returned to the Grip Master device as her fingers shifted slightly and tried another squeeze.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli?" The bailiff's voice called out.

Jane met Maura's hazel eyes as they arose from the bench. Her eyes conveyed what the detective didn't wish to speak aloud.

Her anger and her fear. Anger towards Hoyt and what he did. Fear of not being able to get through her testimony, fear of breaking down emotionally, and the ultimate fear of appearing weak in the eyes of the press and of her fellow cops.

"You'll be fine." Maura smiled brightly. "You're a good detective and you know what needs to be said."

"Thanks," Jane whispered. "Where are you going?" she asked as the M.E. stepped towards the open doors.

"I'm going in, too. Where else should a friend be when the other is going through a challenging time?"

The detective smiled shyly. "Thanks, Maur."

* * *

"Thank you, Detective Rizzoli." ADA James Anderson turned to the judge. "Nothing further, your honor."

Judge Hendricks turned towards the Defense. "Your witness."

Jane kept her eyes scanning the faces of the court's spectators behind the Prosecution's desk primarily so she wouldn't inadvertently lay her eyes upon the Defendant; Charles Hoyt.

Hoyt was smiling in some type of cunning way. Even without Jane having to look, she could still "somehow see" his staring at her… beholding Boston Police Detective Jane Rizzoli as if she were a priceless and unique work of art. Hoyt's stare also carried an underlying tone of possession, infuriating Jane even more. She released a discreet sigh while simultaneously swallowing back the bile threatening to gag her along with a growl.

 _Wait… what?!_ Her thoughts raced as the defense attorney came into view. _A growl? Lupine?_ Jane called out to the wolf, but only silence continued as it had since that night in the cellar.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Judge Hendricks' voice intruded.

"Yes, your honor?"

"Please answer the Defense's question."

"Oh, excuse me." Jane gently coughed into a gloved hand. "Would you please repeat the question?"

"How long have you been a Boston Police Detective?"

"Nearly 5 years," Jane answered.

"And how long have you actively been assigned to the Homicide Unit?" Defense Attorney Tolley took several steps from in of Jane towards the "center line" of the courtroom, subtly forcing her to look in Hoyt's direction.

"It will be a year in June, so 10 months." The detective kept her eyes focused solely on Tolley, an unusual heat rising up her spine as she noticed subtle facial changes on the lawyer's face.

"That's not what I asked, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane noticed the two ADAs shift in the their seats, as if debating to object, but not rising to their feet.

"How long have you ACTIVELY been with the Homicide Unit? Time that doesn't include your current medical leave."

"Objection!" Anderson stood up. "Relevance, your honor?"

Judge Hendricks glanced at a silently chuckling Hoyt before regarding the attorneys. "I'll allow it for now, Mr. Anderson. Mr. Tolley, please get to the point and move on."

Anderson retook his seat as Tolley stepped closer to the witness stand, effectively blocking Jane's line of sight to Hoyt. "Again, Detective Rizzoli… how long have you been with the Homicide Unit on full active status?"

"It would have been 6 months two weeks after I was injured on duty." Jane lightly bit her inner cheeks to keep the appearance of tensing up from showing. She kept swallowing, somehow feeling nonstop growling trying to erupt from her throat. Tolley's cologne along with the overall scents in the room continued to somehow intensify, nearly causing her eyes to water.

"So, 5 and a half months?" Tolley clarified.

Jane inhaled through her nose, forcing to keep her eyes open against the overwhelming smells. "Yes."

Tolley nodded. "And what exactly are your injuries?"

"Objection!" Anderson called out. "Badgering!"

"How is it badgering?" Tolley retorted. "The Defense has every right to establish the record as the Prosecution."

Judge Hendricks looked at Jane, who was taking the opportunity to drink from the provided water glass on a nearby carafe for witnesses. While the detective did not look at anyone in particular, Detective Rizzoli's eyes displayed nothing but resolve.

"Overruled," the judge finally spoke, "but watch your step, Mr. Tolley."

Jane made no effort to conceal the clenching of her jaw as she watched the two ADAs silently confer with each other. She noticed Vince Korsak shift in his seat several rows behind them, his eyes hardened as he glared in Hoyt's direction. While she couldn't see the medical examiner, Jane could definitely sense her and likewise felt the same emotion displayed on her partner's face.

 _The feeling's mutual…_ Jane felt herself agreeing.

"Detective Rizzoli," Tolley continued to block Jane's view of Hoyt. "What was the nature of your injuries sustained in the line of duty?"

The raven-haired woman swallowed as she regarded the lawyer squarely in the eye. "I received a concussion and cuts to my scalp due to being struck by a 2x4 board."

Jane momentarily paused, breathing deeply. "I was almost completely knocked out by the blow until my first hand was impaled."

"Impaled by what?"

"A…A scalpel."

"Did you lose consciousness then?" Tolley asked.

Jane shifted minutely as the roaring howl of Lupine's pain sounded in her memories. She still wasn't certain due to the combined agonies of both her own and the wolf's. "I honestly don't know," she finally responded. "Even after thinking upon that moment, I cannot be certain how conscious or unconscious I was at that moment."

"What can you remember with absolute certainty?" Tolley gently asked.

"That the latest victim was in the cellar and that she was in danger." Jane firmly conveyed, "And the pain within my body."

Judge Hendricks pounded his gavel to silence the room's increasing murmurs and to stop Tolley's next incoming question. "Order!"

The detective's eyes resolutely followed the Defense Attorney as he moved towards the jury box. "Detective Rizzoli," he continued, "is the suspect accused of kidnapping Melissa Cordell in this room?"

"Yes."

"And is that person accused of assaulting you in that same cellar in this room?"

"Yes." Jane felt a growl intermixing with her voice as her field of vision began to take on a reddish hue.

"Will you please point that person out in this room and say their name?"

Everything seemed to have a sound as Anderson shouted his objection and Judge Hendricks pounded his gavel, as Jane's vision increased in seeing red and body heat of every individual body and becoming startled in tasting the copper of blood in her throat.

"Answer the question, detective!" Jane could not discern who exactly said it and she automatically pointed.

Looking directly at his sneering face, Jane kept her teeth clenched, feeling her incisors cutting again near her inner lips. "Charles Warren Hoyt."

Hoyt's sneer continued to bore into Jane's.

 _You'll NEVER escape me, Jane!_ The nightmare flashed back into her mind- that proclamation somehow seemed to be spoken within her mind at that very moment. *

Another growl emerged from Jane's throat, followed with bile threatening her gag reflex.

Then all hell broke loose. Something distant in Jane's hearing sounded as Tolley suddenly got in Jane's face. "Repeat what you just said! What did you just say?! Repeat it! Repeat…!"

Anderson and his second chair's voices blended in with Judge Hendricks' voice and bounding gavel. Bailiffs' voices seemed to surround Jane as a set of hands urgently encouraged the detective to leave the witness stand and guiding her away from the bar area of the courtroom. She closed her eyes against the ever-increasing light and trying to somehow reduce the smells trying to overwhelm her. She heard Korsak and Lt. Marquette's voices suddenly near her as reporters' voices and camera shutters likewise grew closer.

"Back off!" Jane heard Korsak's voice order as she felt one of his hands on her left shoulder. "Leave her alone!"

"Jane!" Maura's voice cut in beside her from the right and the detective also felt the doctor's hands and arm around her shoulders. "I'm right here Jane."

"Maur…" Jane rasped, barely above a whisper. "I-I can't open my eyes… Th-The lights… flashes are t-too bright! The s-smells…" she forced herself to swallow against the rising bile. Her body felt overheated as extreme fatigue set in. Jane wanted to find the nearest flat surface and curl up to sleep...

* * *

Dr. Isles felt the detective's body heat increase as her shoulders slumped.

"You got her, doc?" Vince Korsak asked above the clamoring voices and cameras. "I'm gonna help Marquette clear a path!"

"Yes, I got her." Maura nodded as she brought her wrist up against Jane's face and tucking her head further into her shoulder to block the reporter prying. "Keep your eyes closed, Jane," the doctor spoke in a low voice. "Lt. Marquette and Detective Korsak are clearing a way through the crowd and…"

Robert suddenly appeared at Rizzoli's left and wrapped an arm around Jane's waist. "Detective Rizzoli. Dr. Isles." His voice carried no familiarity, entirely professional; however, Maura noticed concern and collective resolve to remove Jane from the mob inside the Courts Building. "I have some friends who have secured a route that we can use to give Detective Rizzoli a discreet exit."

Maura simply nodded as she allowed Robert to take the lead.

Despite the bailiffs and the two homicide detectives in front of them, the reporters were undeterred from trying to snatch a picture or shouting questions.

"Will you re-testify if the judge throws out what has been spoken today?"

"Hey, back off!" Robert's snarl covered the growling sounds emitting from Jane.

Maura brought her face closer to Jane's. "Jane," she whispered, "could you briefly open your eye on my side for me to see?"

The detective's right eye barely opened halfway, revealing intense redness. The M.E. suppressed a shudder as she felt Jane doing likewise.

"How bad is it?" Jane hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't consider it bad, Jane." Maura said in a reminding tone. "But it's very intense right now."

A wall to Maura's right finally appeared as the bailiffs, Korsak, and Marquette held the crowd back at the cross corridor. Robert pushed open the stairwell door. "We're going downstairs now," he softly relayed to the detective.

"Mmph," Jane sluggishly acknowledged from Maura's shoulder. "Remind me to not wear heels again, if stairs are involved from now on!"

The doctor smiled as Robert laughed at the brunette's remark. The physical therapist grasped the stairwell landing's door, triggering puzzlement with the M.E. "We're gonna shake up the trail," he told them when seeing Maura's questioning look. "They saw us go into this stairwell and will likely try to ambush us at the ground level of the parking garage."

They walked out onto what appeared to be a mysteriously vacant floor. Before Maura could inquire further, a familiar figure emerged from around a nearby corner and exchanged nods with Robert as his hand, wearing a ring depicting a wolf's head, reached for his shirt collar and pulled it down.

Recognizing the small crystalline claw attached to the golden necklace chain, Maura simply nodded as she finally glimpsed his hardened resolve. "Beta."

Beta returned her nod as he gestured down the corridor behind him. "I have a vehicle ready at ground level just ten yards from where this stairwell leads."

Robert nodded. "Is Omega and their team running interference?"

 _Omega?_ The doctor wondered. _And a team to run an interference?_

Something cool and smooth passed into the M.E.'s right hand as they reached the 3rd floor landing. The doctor found what appeared to be a writing pen in her fingers.

"Specially designed as in health safety," Beta said when Maura's eyes met his. **

Recognizing her words from the original meeting with Beta, the doctor clicked the pen's top. Instead of an ink tip, a hypodermic needle emerged from the opposite end. Dr. Isles promptly injected Jane's bicep and a small click sounded.

 _Very interesting,_ Maura mused as she pulled the "writing pen" away to discover the needle "missing," sprung back inside the pen's body tube.

Beta accepted the pen back as he had them stop at the mid landing between the 2nd floor and ground level. "Let me go first," he instructed them. "If you don't see me after 2 full minutes, come on down. If it's not clear, I'll come back."

"Understood," Robert automatically replied.

Before Maura could inquire, Jane shifted and the detective's eyes tried to open.

"Augh, wha…" she tried lifting her head. "W-What's going on?"

"Easy Detective Rizzoli," Robert gently soothed.

Jane's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "R-Robert? What're you doing here?"

The physical therapist smiled as he briefly rubbed the weary detective's back. "Just helping out wherever I can. Right now, trying to help you get outta the Courts Building without a media eating frenzy!"

Jane made an incoherent sound as she shifted against Maura's side. "M-Maur?"

"I'm still here, Jane." The M.E. assured her friend as Robert checked his wristwatch.

"M-Maura…" Jane swallowed heavily, "g-get m-me to N-Northridge Park! I-I think Lu-Lupine's trying to emerge."

The ginger blonde quickly looked up at Robert as Jane spoke her personal term for the wolf's nature. Instead of confusion in his eyes, Maura only saw understanding and compassion.

"It's been 2 minutes," he said after rechecking his watch. "Let's get moving."

Dr. Isles only nodded as they assisted Jane down the remaining stairs.

* * *

 *** Chapter 3- where Jane has one of her countless nightmares of Hoyt.**

 **** Chapter 8- where Beta makes a delivery to Maura on behalf of Al.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Jane and Vuk struggling to reunite…**

* * *

 _ **Northridge Park**_

Maura gently held back Jane's long, unruly raven curls as the detective heaved all of her stomach contents into a nearby bush. If the doctor wasn't mistaken, she suspected the detective had been fighting back the urge to regurgitate even before her testimony began in the courtroom that morning. She sighed as the wretching sounds resumed. Jane upchucked several more times before finally settling back on her lower legs and knees, nearly breathless.

"Auh, gawh!" Jane gagged as Maura felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. The doctor turned to find Robert, Jane's physical therapist holding out a slightly chilled bottle of water.

Nodding her thanks, Maura cracked the cap's seal and offered the bottle to Jane. The detective promptly took a mouthful and rinsed out her mouth.

"Uhm!" Jane moaned as she spat out a second mouthful. "Yuck! How can people do this intentionally?"

The M.E. gently wiped the sweat from her friend's forehead. "It doesn't mean people who suffer from those types of issues enjoy regurgitating Jane." Maura cajoled as she dabbed some of the bottled water on a hankie.

The detective only gagged and briefly dry heaved, but made otherwise made no response to her friend's reprimand. Jane jumped slightly as the doctor gently wiped the damped cloth on the back of her neck and also the sensitive areas behind Rizzoli's ears. "Gawh…okay! Enough! Enough!" Jane's hands batted at Maura's. "Stop it!"

Both women sighed as they sat side by side on the soft ground. Jane's photosensitivity had reduced due to the gloomy, overcast weather and slightly darker atmosphere of the wooded park. Also, while Jane's eyes retained some redness, the intensity had reduced while her incisors teeth slightly protruded from her closed lips. The scientist had also noticed Jane's hair to have a far more coarser texture than what she had noted in the past. While she sensed no direct emotions consistently as she had in the past, Maura somehow knew deep down that Vuk and Jane were at least subconsciously reunited.

After their initial arrival at the park, Jane mentioned feeling various thoughts that were from the wolf. If anything specific was communicated between the human and wolf, Jane said nothing. Nor did Maura sense or see any of the past indicators of whenever Jane and Vuk communicated among each other. Now it seemed as if things had stabilized between the two separate natures, with the human side remaining in control.

 _Could the injection itself somehow be inhibiting Vuk's nature from emerging?_ The medical examiner found herself wondering. _If so, why would Al provide such information that only ends up detrimental in the long run?_

The snapping of a nearby twig brought Maura's attention back to the present. Looking up, she viewed Beta emerging from a nearby tree line. He, and Robert, who was sitting a short distance away on a trail marker post near a trailhead, exchanged a few words before starting in their direction. _I wonder if he could carry a message to Al regarding these injections?_ Maura's thoughts began to race. _But if Al considers herself to be blamed for what Hoyt's done to Jane, would sending a message just now be wise?_

"Who is this guy, Maura?" Jane's voice inquired. "Is he a boyfriend or something?"

"He's a colleague," the scientist answered. "He works in the private sector… highly specialized in security in the least."

"I wonder how he knows Robert," Jane thought aloud.

Maura shrugged. "I imagine he recognizes how much Robert cares about you due to his willingness to help keep the reporters away as we left the courts building."

 _At least that's the truth,_ Maura reassured herself as she felt a mild flush settle over her.

"How are you feeling?" Beta asked the detective as he neared their position.

Jane shrugged. "Still very unsettled… but some better. Thanks."

Beta nodded with a peculiar sense of understanding. "I spoke with your Lieutenant and partner Korsak. They both believe it's best for you to stay away from the station; your own residence, as well."

He gently brought up a hand to still anything Jane might say in protest. "The media storm hasn't abated and likely won't for a short while. Lt. Marquette has stated it's for the best you to stay in low profile for right now."

"What about the trial?" Dr. Isles met Beta's eyes directly.

The mysterious man only shrugged slightly. "I have no solid intel in that area yet. But don't worry," his voice gently assured, "my sources are closely monitoring that area. I will certainly pass on any news as soon as I receive it."

 _I wonder if that Omega and that "interference group" are the same ones…_ Maura's wonderings abruptly ceased as she saw the confirmation in Beta's eyes and the micro movement in his head's nod.

 _And Alpha will hear of your concerns you were pondering earlier._ The scientist felt projected within her mind and Beta's eyes narrowed slightly until she nodded, confirming her understanding. He reached into the pocket of his long coat and withdrew two cell phones and a set of keys. Handing one phone to the detective and to Maura, he gave her the keys along with the other phone.

"Some of my associates with the help of the PD brought over your effects along with your vehicle from the Court House, Dr. Isles." Beta turned to regard Jane. "Also, Detective Korsak has taken care of your vehicle, and he wanted me to give you that," he nodded to the phone in her hands, "back to you. He said it fell from your pocket as the courtroom's security was ushering you from the witness stand."

An unusually shy grin emerged on Jane's face. "Thanks. If you see Korsak again, tell him I said thanks for everything… and Lt. Marquette too."

Beta gently bowed his head towards Jane. "You're welcome, Detective Rizzoli." He inhaled deeply and resumed. "All my best in regards to feeling better soon. We'll keep you updated on the trial, so don't worry. Concentrate on getting better… the world should have more detectives… or even people of your caliber."

A slight sigh escaped from Beta. "But alas… the Universe only gives us a few. To keep us from getting complacent, I suppose."

"Thank-you," Jane shyly smiled again.

Beta turned towards Dr. Isles for several short moments before turning and walking away.

"You sure he's not a boyfriend?" Jane's voice lowly asked.

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I'm sure!" She turned back towards the detective. "He's just as mysterious to me as he is to you!"

Jane returned a chuckle as her eyes flashed a subtle shift. A low growling came from her throat. The scientist knelt down beside her friend and gently looked into Jane's eyes. "Are you and Vuk…"

The raven-haired woman could only shrug as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I-I'm n-not sure!" T-There's a lot o-of con-confusion and… augh!" Jane wrapped her arms around her abdomen as she began to collapse upon the ground.

Maura gently caught her friend's upper body and cradled her in her lap. Jane squirmed, trying to resist the M.E.'s grasp. "N-Na… No! Argh!" Rizzoli's hand came up as her mouth widened in a throaty roar. "M-Maur… le-let g-go!"

Despite the sharp, transforming teeth inches from her face, Maura shook her head. "No!" She tightened her grasp on the heated, ever increasing squirms of Jane's body. "No, Jane…" she gritted her teeth. "Let me help you!"

"Na... augh!" A massive roar tore from the detective's throat and a darkened blur brushed against the doctor's face.

Maura gasped as she saw Jane's indistinct hands rippling and nearly black in color. She tried reaching out to grasp it only for a hand to intercept as arms simultaneously grabbed her from behind and started pulling her away. "No!" Maura instinctively protested above the roaring growls. "Let go!"

"No!" Robert's voice carried an unusual, resolute tone. "Let her go, Dr. Isles! Neither nature is in a rational state right now!"

Although she released Jane, Maura continued to protest as the physical therapist proceeded to remove her from the detective. "Both of them… human and wolf know me! Though she's hurt me accidentally in the past, she won't hurt me on purpose!"

Robert shook his head. "Again, neither Jane or the wolf are in a rational state of mind right now. Was there any rationality when she accidentally injured you?"

His words finally registered as they stopped some distance away and turned to view the indistinct and rolling body of Jane Rizzoli.

 _No,_ Maura finally admitted. _No, Vuk wasn't rational then. It took me several attempts to scream in reaching Vuk…_

She returned her attention towards the werewolf and noticed all of the visible skin was gone.

 _No,_ the doctor amended her thinking. _Not gone, transformed… black fur. Strange, there's been no "vapor effect" this whole time nor during the previous times when I had to give her injections in the past. But then, what all has changed since what Hoyt did to them in that cellar?_

The rolling and growling werewolf suddenly stilled, simply laying upon the ground and panting. Some of Jane's skin transformed back from the wolf's fur along with her face and Maura pondered if perhaps it was safe to approach her friend.

"No," Robert's voice spoke firmly as if anticipating her thoughts. "Don't approach her yet.

"In fact," the therapist added, "I've been told it's best to wait until the human calls out specifically."

Maura regarded his profile in surprise. "Are you…?"

"A werewolf?" Robert finished with mild amusement along with a smile. His face quickly became serious as another growling roar emerged from Jane's location.

"No, Dr. Isles." Robert continued to regard the detective thoughtfully. "No, I'm not a werewolf."

They watched Jane suddenly rise up into a canine form of a sitting position with a half roar, half howl. Robert gently restrained one of the M.E.'s shoulders as she took a step towards her friend.

"But what if she runs away?" Maura protested against the shake of his head.

"I don't believe she will. But if she does, she'll be protected. Beta assured me that he has some people out on the fringes of this park, ensuring security."

A whimpering sound came from the detective's location and Maura sighed. "It's… It's just so hard to stay away and watch her suffer."

"I know…" Robert's voice held profound understanding. "I see it all the time. And it's sometimes hard to push patients experiencing pain and limited mobility to further try pushing those boundaries."

The struggling werewolf collapsed back on the ground with continuing growls and whimpers. Jane's hands continued to remain dark and indistinct.

"So," Dr. Isles struggled to divert her focus from the internal struggles between Jane and Vuk. "If you're not a werewolf, how are you acquainted with Beta?"

Robert exhaled heavily as he briefly regarded his shoes and the nearby ground. "I met him when I was going through a difficult period in my past." He took a deep breath and continued. "He helped me find a purpose when one of my life's former pursuits was taken away."

A groan came from Jane's location before the M.E. could inquire further. "M-Maura?"

She turned to Robert, who nodded, and they started towards the moaning detective. The long sleeves of her blouse were split and torn along with several buttons near the neck. Some dark coarse hair remained along Jane's arms and neck while her usual unruly hair remained was even more wild and even matted in some places.

"Oh, Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she recognized the tear tracks from her friend's eyes trailing down her face.

"N-No, Maur!" Jane cried as the doctor gathered the detective in her arms once more. "Th-They're ha-happy tears!" Her mouth opened wider, revealing the sharp dentiture as her voice carried a gruffer tone as Maura remembered hearing in the past when the human and wolf natures combined their speaking.

"V-Vuk?" Maura gasped as several tears escaped her own eyes. Vague, indistinct emotions of the two separate natures the scientist had felt in the past now back within her mind.

Additional tears seeped from Jane's eyes as their nearest hands firmly clasped together. "Lu-Lupine… she's back! I can feel her!"

Maura pulled Jane into a fierce embrace as they both wept in joy.

* * *

 **A/N: So… do I need to get my "riot gear" and hunker in the bunker? But it's still not over for Jane and Vuk/Lupine yet (sigh)… they still got a ways to go.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another chapter update… sorry if it seems too short for some of you.**

* * *

"I can't believe Judge Hendricks declared a do-over!" Jane muttered as she managed to click her seatbelt into place. Dr. Isles engaged her vehicle into drive and started navigating from the parking garage and out into the Boston traffic.

"It's a mistrial," the doctor clarified. "The judge believes that Tolley's outburst, and the resulting uproar last week with the whole media spectacle, contaminated the jury's minds."

Jane sighed as she squeezed the Grip Master device in her gloved hands. "You make it sound like they were exposed to chemicals, Maur."

The ginger blonde _tsked_ slightly. "Words can be toxic too, Jane."

A brief silence lapsed between them before Maura spoke again. "At least you and Vuk have some reprieve while the ADAs and Tolley prepare their respective cases again."

A low growl sounded from Jane as the springs of the Grip Master device squeaked and groaned due to her reaction from the wolf.

Maura gently braked at an intersection. "Is Vuk upset, Jane?"

"I dunno," Jane shook her head and transferred the Grip Master to her opposite hand. "We're… both of us… we're just so frustrated!" The detective's teeth bared, displaying her fangs. "And…" her voice suddenly became gruffer, "it's not just the trial! Th-Though w-we're back… we're not exactly… entirely reunited!"

The growl following up the words was louder and somehow sent tremors throughout Maura's body. "Vuk," she rasped, only to be silenced when Jane's face snapped to regard her, her eyes gleaming and unfocused.

Wordlessly, the scientist pressed the accelerator further as she proceeded to the nearest wooded park as legally, but quickly, as possible.

* * *

Dr. Isles exhaled in relief as she watched Jane tear through the wooden trail nearly on all fours of _**Northridge Park**_. While she felt no danger to herself, Maura had to respect the powerful and wild aspects of Vuk's wolf nature and in addition to Jane's own fierce nature.

A growling howl sounded and Maura sighed as she locked her vehicle and gradually followed after the sound's direction.

 _Regardless how intimate both human and wolf natures may be,_ Robert's and most especially Al's words came back to Maura's mind. _Lost or absent rationality are the_ _ **MOST DANGEROUS**_ _of times when a werewolf is awakening or going through an instable time._

The M.E. ducked underneath a low branch as she approached a gulley. Noticing a scrape in the dirt and some disturbed leaves a few feet past it. She followed after the impromptu trail and another incomplete howl sounded some distance away.

 _In fact, I've been told it's best to wait until the human calls out specifically._ The physical therapist's words spoken just a few days prior came back to the M.E.'s mind.

Maura sighed as she allowed her mind to drift over the past several days… ever since she held Jane in her arms and feeling Vuk's familiar presence return to her mind.

* * *

 _After Robert saw them safely back to the M.E.'s residence, Jane started pacing restlessly. "Jane?" Maura hesitantly approached the detective. "Are you sure you were ready to leave the park?"_

 _The raven-haired woman nodded. "I'm all right, Maur. Really, I'm okay. We-We're just restless… still trying to readjust after being gone from each other."_

 _The doctor nodded in understanding and contemplated her backyard to see if she could catch a glimpse of Bass. With the warmer months now settled in, the tortoise preferred to spend a majority of his time outside and burrowed within the soil._ *****

Ah, there you are! _Maura smiled internally as her eyes caught the subtle patterns of Bass' shell near a shrub._ I'll bring you some strawberries in a little while… it's a day to celebrate.

 _The medical examiner turned back to find Jane had sat on the couch, slouching down, her eyes closed._

* * *

Maura paused as she approached one of the massive hills near the park's perimeter. She exhaled with a slight smile as she recognized some of the familiar terrain. This was one of the hills she and Vuk frequented whenever they met up in this particular park. Could Vuk somehow be returning to their special place? Or was it Jane? Or both of them?

The scientist sighed and carefully began to make her way up the hill.

* * *

 _After some time had passed and the initial euphoria of Jane and the wolf natures being brought back together, a tough and harsh reality set in. Both sides of the werewolf originally and both naturally and justifiably so, felt anger over the whole issue._

 _While Maura felt no fear for herself, she did wonder if perhaps the werewolf needed to be taken back to one of the wooded parks again and run all of their nervous energy off._

 _"Wha-What if we can never truly and completely be reunited?!" A fierce growl punctuated each of Jane's words as her eyes flashed red, yet retained focus and determination of the human's nature._

 _The ginger blonde carefully approached the growling detective. "Jane… Vuk…" her voice shook with uncertainty._

 _The raven-haired woman swiftly approached her friend and gently took Maura's hands into hers. "We're safe, Maura." The werewolf's combined voice assured. She suddenly leaned forward and began smelling all around the medical examiner's face as the wolf originally had done when Maura first met her. Both Jane and Vuk would periodically still engage in this act, but Jane Rizzoli could never adequately convey what it all meant. Even when being able to sense the wolf's emotions and occasional thought, Lupine also couldn't communicate it all either. The wolf primarily knew it stemmed from an instinctual nature and somehow strengthened her bond with her Human Friend in which Jane too felt the same way._

 _Maura couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped along with her own tears. "Vuk…" she breathed out. "D-Don't focus on w-what's limiting you… either of you, Jane. Look at how far you, both of you have progressed ever since that awful day…"_

 _An indulging growl responded to the scientist's words as Jane pulled away following after a brief hug. "I-I know…" the gruff voice responded as Maura saw the subtle shifting in Jane's eyes. "It's… a relief. A relief and joy to be with my human companion… Jane, being back together."_

 _A growl emerged as the human huffed a sigh, looking down towards her feet. "We jus… we just want to get all of this over with."_

 _Silence lapsed between them for several long moments._

 _"Like the trial," Jane's normal voice added with another loud huff as she turned for the couch and collapsed heavily into a seated position. The detective's head bowed in her hands, as she appeared to regain control of her breathing._

 _Catching the slight movements in the backyard, Maura remembered her thoughts towards Bass as she slowly walked over to Jane and slowly too a seat beside her friend. Gently grasping the detective's nearest shoulder, Maura spoke just as gently. "Let's just focus on the most positive, most happy event right now."_

 _She smiled when Jane eventually brought her face up to regard her. "You and Vuk are finally back together now… now, no longer separated by whatever hindered the two of you in the past."_

 _The medical examiner's smile grew as Jane's grin finally broke out. "I believe it's a time to celebrate."_

* * *

Maura Isles slowly approached Jane's Rizzoli's position from behind as the detective sat cross-legged overlooking the ridge's valley below. It had been nearly two hours since the scientist had discovered and subsequently left the detective by herself in hopes of letting the wolf be more at ease and take over to try shifting into bodily form.

The doctor sighed. Apparently Vuk either was still fearful to manifest bodily as she had disclosed over the past few days or Jane still had no real control… if she ever truly had any control to begin with. Or perhaps whatever hindered the human and wolf ever since Hoyt's assault still continued to keep the wolf from bodily control.

"It's okay, Maura." Jane's voice spoke up. "We sensed and heard you about 10 minutes ago." The raven hair covered shoulders heaved an exasperated sigh. "Lupine's still not able to…"

Maura's hands gently rested on Jane's shoulders as she kneeled down just behind the detective. "I hope Vuk's not too upset or feeling pushed into trying something she's not ready for yet."

A scarred hand came up and clasped one of Maura's. Jane's fingers moved slightly to attain a better grip on Maura's hand, reminding the doctor of how Vuk's paw would occasionally grasp her hand or arm. "You haven't," Jane's voice was slightly gruffer than usual. "We-We're both ju-jus can't seem to somehow g-get past what… whatever it is that's kee-keeping us from shifting. Plus w-we're so fearful, even though we're s-safe."

The M.E. rested one of her cheeks into the dark, soft and unruly curls. "It's a normal response…" she replied slowly, "… to a severe, traumatic event."

"And, there's no specific timeframe for when someone must return to normal… if there is such a thing as 'normal.'" Maura added after a long moment of silence. "And you and Vuk are a very special normal."

* * *

 *** On YouTube (as of this writing) there is a behind the scenes/on the set of "Rizzoli & Isles" on TNT where Sasha Alexander is with the real tortoise who has appeared in the show. Some of the text descriptions state that that one particular tortoise spends some months burrowed underground. Plus I still want to preserve the "Jane meets Bass" moment in the Pilot episode… very original and funny.**

 **Don't worry, Vuk the wolf is going to meet Bass fairly soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Lupine/Vuk finally returning completely… but is it really the end of this long recovery process?**

* * *

 _Maura quickly ducked under several low branches as she rushed to hide inside some thick bushes in a small gulley. The chasing footsteps grew closer. She struggled to keep her breathing quiet and regulated. Half-a-dozen feet gradually neared her hiding place._

 _"She's gotta be nearby!" One angry voice shouted._

 _"Why'd you lose her? You're a fast runner, you shoulda caught her!" Another voice, matching the set of feet turning towards another set._

 _"I did NOT lose her!" the angry protest roared. "AND, sometimes people ARE faster!"_

 _"Shut-up!" The first voice broke in. "Let's keep going and find her!"_

 _The feet darted away. Maura slowly breathed out her relief. Pushing the illogical ability of being able to see in a completely dark forest aside, the scientist forced herself to slowly count out at least 120 seconds before cautiously making her way out of the bushes. The sudden snapping of a nearby twig caused Maura's heart to jump. With a raspy yelp, the doctor blindly took off into the ever more darkened woods. Indistinct voices sounded threateningly behind her, spurring Maura to sprint harder._

 _"Wait!" The M.E. thought she heard yelled at her as footsteps gained nearer. "Stop!"_

 _A massive dark and growling form suddenly leaped over Maura as she lost her footing and tumbled down upon the forest floor. She heard fading screams as whoever was pursuing her fled away and the familiar looking dark form turned towards her._

 _"Vuk?!" Maura whispered yelled and a familiar soft fur rubbed against her…_

* * *

…Maura stirred as her eyes suddenly opened. The familiar surroundings of her guest bedroom filtered back into her recognition. Her guest bedroom?

 _Oh yes,_ Maura remembered, Jane was having nightmares and she had eased into the bed space next to the detective to be a comforting presence. At the moment, Jane seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The doctor shifted her position to get more comfortable as she tried to go back to sleep. Her hands moved slightly as she took comfort in the familiar furry body…

 _Wait… fur?_ Maura's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned on the bedside lamp.

All breath left the doctor as she discovered the massive black wolf laying in the bed space where Jane had been. Anyone not familiar with the werewolf nature would have thought the wolf had eliminated the detective due to the torn, rumpled clothes around its body. However, to one who knew of it, Maura knew Vuk had somehow emerged bodily in Jane's sleep.

"Vuk?" Maura gasped breathlessly as the wolf's eyes slowly opened as its nostrils twitched, detecting various scents. Lupine's eyes widened and quickly sat up, the bed covers falling away from her body.

"Vuk?" Maura found herself repeating and the wolf's attention focused on her. "Vuk… try to remain calm. I imagine it must be a shock…"

A soft whimper emitted from the wolf's throat and its body slightly quivering, looking down at her front paws. Following the animal's line of sight, the scientist drew in a sharp breath as she gently reached out for one of the wolf's front paws.

"Oh Vuk!" The young scientist examined the deformed paws as the wolf gently pressed its head against Maura's. The front paws were now in an "elongated" shape, as if the wolf's paws were caught between massive rollers and nearly flattened. Or if Jane's hands were midway through shifting into paws where her fingers would fold at the first, midway knuckles and then stop, to transform from human skin into the wolf's fur.

Surprisingly, Vuk's paws appeared to retain their flexibility and function, and surprisingly, along with claws. _Not much different than Jane's hands,_ the doctor theorized, but Maura could plainly see shock and pain in the midnight-black wolf's eyes.

Another whimper emerged from Vuk's throat and Maura quickly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the animal. "Vuk," she likewise whimpered. "I cannot even begin to express how happy I am to finally be seeing you again! I've missed you!"

A slight rumble sounded within Vuk's throat as Maura's hand reached up to scratch behind the wolf's ears and the other rubbing up and down its back.

 _I have missed you as well,_ Maura sensed within her thoughts. _Especially the way you scratch behind my ears!_

Maura laughed, pulling away to regard Vuk, who was growling indulgently and her eyes bright with joy. The wolf suddenly leaned her head into Maura, causing her hand to drift once more down behind her ears. Another indulging growl erupted as Maura resumed scratching Vuk's favorite areas near the ears and saw the wolf's eyes grow heavy.

"Come on Vuk," Maura gently motioned downward towards the bed. She didn't want to exert any force by literally pushing the animal. Vuk was never truly tame, even after learning of the human nature within it. But still, there was no telling how Vuk would react to the exertion of physical force, especially now, after the ordeal she underwent alongside with Jane Rizzoli.

"We both need rest. Now that you are able to bodily manifest, we can examine your paws after we've rested sufficiently."

A slight groan rumbled from within the wolf as it gradually lowered its body onto the bed with a yawn, momentarily displaying its fierce and impressive teeth. Maura likewise curled up beside her Wolf Friend after turning off the light. Her hand reached out and resumed scratching along the base of the wolf's ears. Lupine's eyes drifted shut and a slight indulging growl emerged with a sighing exhale.

"Hope you sleep well, Vuk." Maura yawned as her eyes likewise drifted closed. The doctor and wolf drifted to sleep with the human fingers never truly ceasing in their gentle ministrations behind the wolf's ears.

* * *

The early morning sunlight peaked through the curtains onto the bed, slowly stirring the medical examiner awake. Stretching her arms and legs with a yawn, Maura noticed the space beside her in the bed was empty.

 _Jane must've gotten up already,_ Maura quickly sat up and pulled on her robe.

She stopped abruptly in the hallway, noticing the torn t-shirt and pajama pants on the floor. Could Vuk have gotten up in the night and the clothes had fallen away from her body? Or had Jane simply left them laying there as she changed?

Maura sighed as she leaned down to pluck them up. She made her way for the kitchen, intending to give Jane a piece of her mind regarding orderliness. After spending several weeks at the detective's apartment, Maura felt her tolerance level pushed practically beyond her limit when having to deal with Jane's own method, or lack thereof, of neatness and sense of home order. While Jane might not have been, the doctor certainly was thankful for the Angela Rizzoli's "invasions," as Jane described her mother's visits.

Maura found herself suddenly stopping again. The torn clothes falling to the floor as she caught the sight near the kitchen island. "Vuk…" her voice trailed off as the wolf turned its head into her direction.

The midnight-black wolf was sitting at a slight angle, instead of directly in front of the tortoise. Bass' head was halfway pulled into his shell, as if the tortoise too was curious or simply trying to get past his fear of the massive black furry monster.

A small whine came from Vuk as Maura looked in her eyes, interpreting a curious, questioning expression before the wolf briefly turned back to look at Bass. Maura graciously knelt down across from Vuk and gently stroked Bass' shell as the reptile's head stretched out further.

"Vuk, this is Bass." The scientist brought her opposite hand up and stroked the wolf's head several times. "Bass is a tortoise who has been a companion since he was born and was this big." The wolf watched its Human Friend make a circular shape with her fingers and turned back to regard the tortoise.

"I-I hope you w-won't feel… jealous," Maura hesitantly spoke after watching Lupine stare at Bass for several long moments.

The dark eyes quickly looked up to meet hers and gradually arose to gingerly approach her with its still tender front paws. A low rumble sounded in the animal's throat as she gently set her furry chin upon Maura's shoulder.

 _I am not jealous,_ Maura felt in her thoughts as she smiled at the gentle expressions in Vuk's eyes. _Everyone needs companions. I am glad to be among those of yours._

 _I just hope your Bass can accept my presence in his territory,_ Maura felt the wolf add after several moments passed. She nervously laughed as her hand and arm came around Vuk in a loose embrace.

"I believe Bass will accept you," Maura's opposite hand continued to stroke the unique patterns of the tortoise's shell. "I was afraid you'd try to consider him a potential meal."

Lupine gently pressed her forehead into Maura's shoulder. _It did cross my mind;_ the words caused Maura to look at Vuk with a gasp. _But don't worry. I was surprised to find such a large "rock" walking in here! And I can't really chew on rocks… would hate to lose my teeth!_

Vuk's mouth opened slightly in a smirking gesture, matching her bright eyes. Maura broke down into a fit of laughter. "Oh, Vuk!" she could only say in response.

The scientist eventually rose to her feet while the wolf remained settled back on her haunches and tilting her head with intrigue as she watched Bass lumbering further into the kitchen, following after Maura. The doctor started up her coffee maker before opening the refrigerator to ready the tortoise's meal.

After setting out various items, Maura started rummaging through the shelves and drawers for several moments before opening the large freezer drawer below, releasing a small vapor cloud as the colder temperatures met the warmer, room air.

"There's some leftover meat somewhere," Maura spoke as Lupine came up alongside her. "I imagine you remember that celebratory meal Jane and I had after you were reunited with her."

The wolf politely leaned closer and sniffed around the frozen contents without getting in her friend's way. "I know it's in here."

Vuk suddenly growled, eagerly nudging at one bundle and Maura promptly reached for it.

"I'm sorry… looks as if you're going to have to wait for it to thaw out," she added as she stood up and placed the butcher paper wrapped bundle into the sink before suddenly hearing an unusual thump.

She turned around to discover the massive black wolf now standing in front of a now closed freezer drawer. Their eyes met for several long moments and the wolf shyly approached the medical examiner.

 _What now?_ Maura felt in her thoughts as Vuk sat back down on the floor in front her.

"Is Jane currently present… I mean, can you both actively shift? Allow Jane to come back right now?"

A slight whine escaped from Vuk as a surge of emotions erupted. _I don't know…_ another whimper emerged. _I cannot understand how this just suddenly occurred. I have submitted to Jane's sense of control and she's trying to shift back, but everything we've used in the past isn't working!_

Some frustrated growling was starting and Maura gently brought her hands up in a calming gesture before touching the animal. "It's okay, Vuk. Try and stay calm."

"Can you speak with Jane?" the scientist asked after several minutes lapsed. "I mean, is she actively present with you at the moment or is it how it's been over the past several months of when you would emerge while she was asleep?"

The wolf somehow shrugged. _I'm not sure. Jane and I are able to communicate with each other as usual. But somehow there's still a distance between us… I-I'm trying to stay calm, but i-it's soo frustrating!"_ A mild roar emerged from the wolf, but the scientist could sense its control remaining in place.

"It's okay, Vuk." The doctor assured the wolf as she gently scratched behind the animal's ears. "We'll let the matter rest for right now." A sense of frustration seeped into her mind as Lupine growled. "And, try not to dwell on it…" another rumbling growl sounded. "Vuk, you know it does no good. I'm sure both you and Jane know that deep down from past experiences."

The wolf skulked off towards the living room with additional, frustrated growling. Maura sighed as she remained in her spot on the floor, watching Vuk leave the kitchen. She felt the wolf's understanding and sense that she was correct, not that different than her human counterpart, Jane Rizzoli; they both were too stubborn, to the point of wallowing in what they couldn't immediately resolve.

Maura sighed again as Bass politely lumbered up beside her. She half-smiled as she looked into the reptile's eyes and immediately reached out to stroke his shell for several moments before rising. Quickly putting the finishing touches on the plate, the doctor placed the dish of vegetables and fruits before Bass. The tortoise promptly reached for strawberry.

Smiling briefly at her eldest animal friend, Maura sighed as she began to contemplate her wolf friend who continued to sit before the living room windows looking out into the backyard. A minute growling could be heard, matching the wolf's… and likely Jane's brooding mood of their mutual frustration.

Then, the scientist was struck with an idea.

* * *

 _I can't believe I agreed to this!_ Maura felt in her thoughts as she directed her Mercedes through an intersection turn.

"Not much further," the doctor spoke in a low, but firm and patient voice.

A subtle growl sounded from the back seat and a slight movement of the blanket was seen in the rearview mirror.

Maura allowed another sigh to escape as she continued to feel Vuk's continued impatience. _Well,_ the wolf's, or possibly Jane's, thoughts continued, _wouldn't you feel this way if you were in this situation? And you don't have solid black fur… which I'm told holds in more heat!_ *

The scientist's fingers pushed the "high" switch of the car's air conditioning as she slightly pressed the accelerator further only to suddenly catch the flashing blue in her mirrors. "Oh no!" she exclaimed as she pulled over to see the police car following suit. "Vuk, a police officer has just pulled me over! Please remain quiet and still back there!"

She focused on her breathing as the two cops approached each side of her Mercedes. The officer on her side of the car motioned for her to lower her window, which she complied. "Hello ma'am," he politely greeted, "may I see your license and registration please?"

Maura reached for her wallet after retrieving the Mercedes' registration from the glove compartment. She removed her Chief Medical Examiner's identification along with her driver's license and handed them to the officer.

"Did you realize you were exceeding the speed limit?" The cop inquired after accepting the documentation.

"No," Dr. Isles replied in an even tone of voice as she glimpsed the other officer peer closer into the backseat area. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it."

The cop merely nodded, as he appeared to look towards his partner over the car's roof. He took a few steps in order to peer in through the back seat area.

Maura concentrated harder on her breathing as she forced herself to remain calm and appearing uninterested in their looking into the back seat. _It will only appear more suspicious if I continued to watch or be interested in what they're doing,_ she kept reminding herself.

A mild wave of comfort admitted itself into her thoughts from the wolf, even though it too was forcing its own fears and discomfort from erupting.

She huffed out a held breath as the two police officers started back for their vehicle. Even though their peering into the back seat area barely lasted a few seconds, it felt more like several hours. As much as she wished to turn and look into the back seat, the M.E. knew it would still appear suspicious if the officers saw her. Seeing a particular item in her handbag, Maura plucked it up and opened it.

Angling the small makeup mirror, Maura viewed what little she was able to see between the two front seats. The blanket covering the back seats was completely flat, the familiar form that had been there previously was now gone.

"Vuk?" the doctor whisper called. "Are you still back there?"

A slight grunt responded as the wolf projected a questioning feeling into her thoughts.

"No," she softly replied. "No, not yet. Remain still as possible and I'll let you know when it's safe."

The make up case clicked shut and Maura slipped it back in her purse as her peripheral vision caught the police officer returning within her driver's side mirror. A brief check to the passenger's mirror revealed nothing and her eyes noticed the other cop remaining in their car through the rearview.

"We're only going to issue a verbal warning," the officer returned Maura's documentation through the open window. "Please watch your speed, Dr. Isles."

"Thank-you," Maura replied and caught his name tape. "Officer Tate."

Tate smiled slightly. "Have a good day and drive safely."

Another held breath huffed from the ginger blonde she closed her window. She kept her Mercedes in park until the police cruiser pulled out from behind and continued on their way.

Something suddenly nudged her right elbow, almost triggering a scream as the wolf's face emerged in between the seats. "Vuk! What are you doing?!" Maura breathlessly exclaimed. ******

Lupine's eyes simply regarded her with concern rather than mischievousness. The corresponding feelings were projected into her mind as Maura finally regained her breath and eased her vehicle back onto the street's lane.

"I told you…"

 _I know! I know!_ The wolf's thoughts interrupted. _Do you know how hot it is under there? Plus, I wanted to make sure you were okay._ ***

The M.E. struggled to take in another deep breath as she carefully proceeded through another intersection. "Just make sure you stay low enough out of sight," she instructed as she double-checked the mirrors.

An affirming grunt responded and Lupine slightly shifted, but kept her chin propped on the center console near the doctor's elbow. A slight whine sounded and a questioning feeling accompanying it was felt in her thoughts.

"It's alright," the human answered. "They only gave a verbal warning of my exceeding the speed limit. They appeared to be looking back there for a while… I was afraid they may have noticed something that would indicate your presence."

Another questioning sensation with a corresponding whining growl replied.

"I hope not," she rechecked her mirrors and studied the immediate surroundings as the doctor entered the wooded park. Selecting a secluded parking area away from most of the trails and likely ideal places most people would prefer, Maura gently nudged the wolf as she parked the Mercedes. "Let me make sure everything's clear before you get out."

Vuk let out a grudging growl as she reluctantly moved back into the rear seats. Maura removed her running shoes from the trunk and carefully studied her surroundings, as she casually appeared to be changing out her footwear.

After assuring all was clear, she moved over to the passenger door closest to the woods and opened it. "Okay Vuk," she softly assured.

The massive black wolf bounded out before Maura completely finished speaking her name. Lupine quickly entered the tree line and promptly rolled around in the loose leaves with an indulging growl.

The scientist couldn't resist a small laugh at the animal's behavior as she felt its mirth within her thoughts as she proceeded to stretch out the appropriate muscles in her body. _Perhaps this is truly what Vuk and Jane need right now…_ the doctor's thoughts drifted as she proceeded to walk deeper into the woods with the wolf eagerly trotted a few paces in front of her.

Just as during their first few years of friendship, the doctor and wolf often met several times during a single week and would run in the wooded parks. **** Maura personally felt more at ease with her social awkwardness and Vuk appeared to achieve the same results in the physical exercise.

Ever since Hoyt's assault on Detective Rizzoli just over a year before, the only physical exercise Jane seemed to engage in were physical therapy and the periodic walks with Dr. Isles. _That and Vuk's contorting of Jane's human body…_ the ginger blonde mentally added. *****

If Jane had begun engaging in any physical exercise beyond that, she had yet to tell the doctor. With the mutual frustration between the human and wolf natures of not being able to control their bodily shifting ability yet, the M.E. theorized of the prospect of them and herself resuming their forgotten routine of running together. Given the proven data of resuming and continuing routines following a psychological trauma, Maura hoped it too would help the werewolf settle her mind and possibly begin healing whatever hindered them internally.

Plus, Dr. Isles missed her own personal running routines that she had in the past and training for marathons. The running always helped clear her mind, especially when things troubled her. When she could not seem to find any reasonable theory or make the available evidence solve whatever puzzle she couldn't resolve, running often helped.

The sudden growling from Vuk brought the doctor out of her thoughts. Maura looked up just in time to see the massive black wolf charge off after a rabbit, eagerly growling with tail held high. She smiled as she felt the mirth from Lupine, while her thoughts felt the wolf's intent of only pursuit. Having eaten the meat the doctor had picked up en route to the park, Vuk had no intention of making this rabbit a meal. Wolves sometimes chased after animals for exercise and apparently Vuk decided to do the same.

Chuckling, Maura started jogging after her Wolf Friend.

* * *

* **Being a military trained meteorologist, sometimes the colors along with the condition of terrain have to be considered when evaluating temperatures of the surface. The darker in color, the more heat is absorbed. Also, one of work attire requirements is to wear a black shirt and I certainly sweat a great deal more! Plus my dog's fur is 90% black and her body temperature is higher than normal. So, with a wolf's thick fur and being entirely black- it makes sense Lupine/Vuk to be experiencing heat discomfort by being covered up.**

 **** A nod to the scene in the movie: "Conspiracy Theory" where Julia Roberts' character gets into her vehicle after Mel Gibson's character escapes the hospital and is suddenly startled by his presence in the back seat area.**

 ***** Kind of a play on the scene in Season 3's episode 8: "Cuts Like A Knife" where Korsak drives in for the "bride auction" by "K"/"Cut-Throat" with Jane and Frost in the back seat covered with a blanket. Apparently Jane didn't enjoy being under there ("I am SO driving on the way back!" Jane huffs before covering herself and Frost back up) and I'm sure Lupine would feel the same! Would be a sight if Vuk/Lupine were to drive the Mercedes back…!**

 ****** Starting with Chapter 7 and also mentioned in Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia" and the prologue & Chapter 1 of "Lupus Amicitia Act II" of Maura and Vuk/Lupine running together.**

 ******* Chapter 10 of this "Act"**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: "Rizzoli & Isles" along with Lupine/Vuk trying to figure out the werewolf's body shifting ability…**

* * *

Dr. Isles sat up suddenly in her bed, wide-awake. Something awoke her, but what? She quickly re-scanned her bedroom while she quietly got out of her bed to check the closet.

 _Well, so far,_ Maura forced herself to breathe deeply, trying to remain calm. _Everything appears to be in order. What-_

There it was again. A very low thump. The M.E. quickly felt for her purse and then her bedside table drawer. Her fingers wrapped around the familiar item and rushed for the bedroom door.

Another low thump sounded downstairs as Maura quietly opened the door. Although it would very likely turn out to be Bass moving about, but at the moment, the scientist's ears could detect subtle differences that weren't normal to the reptile's standard sounds in movement. _Wait, Bass remained outside during the night. He's been burrowed in the soil the past two days…_

 _Could also likely be Vuk,_ Maura realized as she reached the kitchen's archway.

"WHOA!" came the startled response to the suddenly turning on of the main kitchen lights, and to Maura's adrenaline fueled shout as well. "Wha- Maura! What are you doing?!"

The medical examiner's sigh was highly audible as she lowered the mace spray canister, mirroring Jane's hands.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Me? I-I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Jane also heaved a breath as Maura approached the kitchen island. The detective's eyes remained entirely focused up the mace still in the doctor's hand. Maura sensed tension emitting from the wolf's nature and instantly set the canister aside on her nearby desk.

"I… I was awakened by some unusual sounds," the M.E. hesitantly explained. "I-I know Vuk would've protected me if there was any danger, but I…"

"It's okay, Maura." Jane finally spoke up. "In fact, I honestly don't know when I shifted back… I woke up about a few minutes ago on the guest bedroom floor."

Dr. Isles noticed the detective shyly adjust a bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"… came in here for a drink of water." Jane continued explaining. "I'm sorry for waking you and… everything else."

Maura gently laid a hand on Jane's nearest wrist. "It's okay, Jane."

She came around the detective's opposite side to retrieve a kettle. Quickly filling it with water, Maura set it on a stove burner to boil. The M.E. briefly took in Jane's attire once more and wordlessly left the kitchen. Before the raven-haired detective could start inquiring after her friend, Maura was back with a long terrycloth robe and offered it to Jane.

"Thanks," Jane shyly responded and left for the guestroom.

The kettle suddenly whistled and the doctor shut off the burner. She was preparing the two mugs of an herb tea when the detective emerged, now clad in the robe.

"Thanks," Jane rasped as Maura set a steaming mug before her.

They sat in silence for some time. Each alone in their own thoughts and wonderings. The only sounds being occasional thumps of their mugs setting back on countertop after each periodic sip and the night bugs outside.

Jane tried speaking, but that only ended with a massive sigh. She shook her head with resignation and wrapped her scarred hands tenderly around the warm ceramic. A low growl sounded in response. The scientist felt a sense of comfort emanate from the wolf.

"So…" Maura hesitantly spoke, "are you… you and Vuk able to be together… at least on a mental level as you both were before?"

Jane inhaled deeply as she brought her head up and briefly contemplated the kitchen, but ended up starring at nothing in particular. "I th-think so… we both feel reunited and able to communicate with each other. But we also seem to have… some kind of… I dunno, some kind of resistant barrier."

The detective huffed with a slump. "I dunno…" she groaned, briefly resting her forehead down on the countertop. "Am I making any sense? Even though I feel Lupine and Lupine feels me, we're not the same as we were before."

Maura slowly released a breath after sipping from her warm tea. "It does make sense," she finally replied. "You and Vuk both… collectively as well as individually, went through an extreme trauma. As with most traumas, the body can miraculously recover and heal itself to be practically as new as before. Sometimes injury can be too much, and along with the psychological trauma, scars and limitation can develop in the healing."

She noticed Jane's fingers rub over the scars on the back of one hand. While the thumb wasn't visible, from what the doctor could see, it too was moving in a characteristic way identical to the detective's fingers and was likely rubbing the scar in the palm.

"This somehow…" Jane hands switched positions and began rubbing the other identical set of scars. "This seems deeper than just psychological issues."

"It is," Maura turned in her seat to face Jane directly. "Vuk especially. Due to all of the metal toxicology for the wolf and her absence for so long, it's… it's going to take time for Vuk to recover. Even after your natures reunited."

Jane rubbed her eyes with a sigh. "Lupine was injured worse than me," the detective's tone was a clarifying explanation more than a question.

The doctor nodded with a deep breath in patience. She had explained this several times, but along with the detective, she too experienced difficulty whenever trying to understand the deeper aspects of the werewolf and the duality of the two separate natures within a single being. Even with all of her own research and along with what she had been able to access of Al's research and "unknown data" from the disguised flash drive, sometimes answers seemed to remain just out of reach of comprehension.

"So," Jane eventually spoke again, "all of this hazy… barriers between us is part of… us, both still recovering?"

The M.E. nodded. "That is my theory at present."

Detective Rizzoli grinned slightly. "So, you've had to change your theories?"

"Of course," the scientist eagerly responded. "When one's theory or hypothesis doesn't fit the evidence, that hypothesis either has to be modified or a whole new one has to be postulated."

Maura noticed Jane simply regarding her with an amused grin. "Am I annoying you with my scientific verbiage?"

The raven-haired woman's grin grew broader as the subtle shifting appeared within her eyes. "No," her gruffer voice answered, "you're not. It-It's actually endearing."

Maura's smile likewise grew as she finished her tea. "Well, I think you're endearing too, Vuk."

A slight rumble sounded in the human's throat at Maura's words, yet no discernable emotions could be felt.

* * *

 _ **Several weeks later…**_

"I just don't get it!" Jane seethed through grinding teeth. "Me and Lupine both wanna allow it to happen, but nothing does! W-We've never had any difficulty before!"

Maura noticed a flash of red overwhelming the redness already in the detective's eyes. However, the dark haired woman audibly took a deep breath and the scientist felt the wolf reinforcing its own focus.

She sighed as Jane huffed a growl and skulked over to the large windows overlooking the backyard. It had been a long few weeks since the two natures within the Boston Police Detective were reunited. But their actual control ability to shift bodily were as of yet to be obtained.

At the moment, the only time Vuk would fully manifest bodily would be during Jane's sleep. The wolf would remain in animal form for approximately 24 to 60 hours before either Jane awakened in human form or be discovered by the medical examiner.

So far, nothing in observation or the scientist's own research yielded any positive results. Beta had relayed a response from Al regarding Maura's concerns of the injections she had been administering. Dr. Grey-Wolfe's message contained a modified scientific formula along with two additional ones along with various codes that enabled Maura to access more relevant information encoded on the disguised flash drive.

While nothing definitive regarding werewolf nature was learned, Dr. Isles was able to assist her wolf friend and the detective achieve a smoother state of being. However, it appeared that control of the body shifting ability was on a psychological plane, rather than a traditional medical one.

Even though she partook in psychiatry studies and rotations during her medical residency, Dr. Isles still felt very inadequate knowledge-wise to assist her friend. Plus, it was practically unknown and a pioneering, revolutionary study in the psychology between the human and wolf.

 _It's going to be an ever-learning process,_ Maura concluded with another sigh. She looked up to watch Jane slightly shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she continued to stare outside.

Opening a desk drawer, the scientist removed one of her leather bound notebooks. She opened it to one section where she had composed what few notes she had regarding the werewolf's body-shifting ability. Even Al's own personal research in this avenue was vague. A small imbedded video was within that particular file on the flash drive, in which Al not only conveyed her apologies, but also expressed her own difficulties regarding her own body-shifting abilities.

 _"It's not only frustrating for the werewolf, but also as a scientist where no theory or evidence can provide any likely explanation!" A slight growling could be heard in the video following Alison's words._

 _After a massive sigh following several moments of silence, Maura surmised Dr. Grey-Wolfe was regaining control internally between herself and her wolf's mutual frustration and anger._

 _"All I know to tell you," Al finally spoke after another sigh; "is that you will certainly discover just how much patience you have in your possession._

 _"Psychology will be entirely useless… unless some new breakthrough theory has been developed as of this recording. Jane may likely fall back on her instinctive habit of using anger to allow the wolf to take over."_

 _Al's recorded image paused._

 _"While it's a proven fact that werewolves experience fury and extreme anger when they initially shift from human to wolf, it seldom remains the key to controlling their shifting ability. Since Jane Rizzoli has been kept a secret on my part, she has not received the practice most of us have maintained._

 _"But, that doesn't necessarily mean this form of practice will work for her. She not only has been sheltered from those authorities we're submitted too, but Jane Rizzoli is also among the most unique of werewolves as I too and several others are. With this uniqueness, 'standard practices,'" Al's image made quotations with her fingers. "These will not work or be as effective."_

 _Maura's sigh matched Al's as the mysterious woman paused._

 _"While I've included all there is data and research wise, most of it is going to have to be up to Jane and you. You both are going to have to develop your own methodology and even emotional psychology to re-discover the body shifting control."_

"Moon phases?" Jane's voice brought the scientist out of her thoughts. "Really?"

Dr. Isles merely shrugged as she moved the computer mouse cursor. "There has been a lot of reliable evidence regarding the Moon's phases effect on both animal and human beings. The Moon has an effect on ocean tides and most mammalian species bodies are composed primarily of water… not just humans.

"So, it not only makes sense logically." Maura added as she double-checked a notebook page. "But also scientifically."

Only a subtle growl was given in reply as the detective sauntered into the kitchen. The soft thud of the refrigerator door closing matched the underlying tension within Maura as she sat back in her desk chair. She pinched between her eyes along the bridge of her nose.

"You up to running?" Jane passed a bottle of water to the M.E.

"No," Maura shook her head as she cracked the cap's seal. "I ran yesterday and don't want to overdo the muscles' fatigue and hinder their recovery."

A growl huffed from the detective's throat as she took a gulp from her own bottle. Sensing the werewolf's frustration, Maura sat up and closed down the laptop before leaving the desk completely. Jane watched Maura leave for her bedroom and before she finally decided to go and inquire, the ginger blonde returned with a pair of hiking shoes. The detective's head tilted slightly as she watched the M.E. change out her socks and proceed to put on her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked in a mild gruff.

"Getting ready to take you to one of the parks." Maura didn't bother looking up as she finished tying one shoe and started cinching up the laces of the opposite.

"But you said that you didn't feel up to running," Jane retorted. "Something about recovery…"

The doctor stood up from the couch. "That's right, I'm not running."

The detective's eyebrows rose.

"You are," the M.E. continued as she retrieved a carry all bag and started placing bottles of water and packages of trail mix and beef jerky. "You're running… and possibly Vuk." Maura finally met Jane's eyes with a smile. "Perhaps the physical exercise will be the key to helping you regain your shifting abilities…"

Jane's eyebrows rose even higher.

"At the very least," the scientist added, "the physical exercise will help calm your mutual frustration and exuberant energy."

Maura's smile grew as the detective's smile grew to match hers; however, with unique incisors.

* * *

"So, what is it you…" Dr. Isles inquired as she assisted Detective Rizzoli stretch and warm up. "… and Vuk, aside from mutual agreement, primarily used to trigger the body shifting ability in the past?"

Jane sighed. "Usually anger. Both of us… being upset over an issue…" her voice trailed off.

Maura paused as she noticed the varying facial expressions in her friend's face. "What is it, Jane?"

The raven-haired woman looked away briefly as a mild flash of red and a slight shift appeared in her eyes. "We're remembering when we first met you…" a slight gruff injected.

The ginger-blonde shyly grinned momentarily before her face darkened when recalling the situation, which led to her finally meeting the black wolf. *

"You both were mutually angry and upset… over what was happening…" the M.E. was unable to complete her thought, nearly overwhelmed with emotion.

Jane's head softly nudged Maura's in a canine mannerism of Vuk's. "We both justly felt anger towards what was being done to you," the gruff voice softly conveyed. A low growl sounded in Jane's throat. "That was probably the easiest shifting we ever had… and the dark alley that led to you meeting the human nature…" **

The werewolf felt Maura tense slightly as memories of that alley encounter came to mind. "Anger over injustice was always the easiest sense of control we had to bodily shift…"

The scientist pulled away to regard Jane. "But it doesn't work now, does it?"

A rumble accompanied the detective's headshake. "No," came the low grumble. "We both fuel every bit of anger, hatred, and everything we feel over what Hoyt…" more intense redness flashed in Jane's eyes. "What… he did to us!"

Maura gently reached out for Jane's trembling hands. "You… both of you have every right to feel what you feel over what he did to you."

The detective's jaw clenched as she slightly nodded.

"But you cannot allow those feelings to control the two of you, in the name of controlling your shifting ability." The doctor gently squeezed the detective's hands in emphasis. "I know that anger can give a sense of control and for some very few people, it works… just like the extreme opposite of having no emotion whatsoever."

Jane glanced up with puzzlement. "Really? I thought your Yoga meditations was for that purpose… to eliminate emotions?"

Maura chuckled as she shook her head. "No, no!" The medical examiner stood up, motioning for the detective to follow suit and began assisting in the stretching of her friend's shoulders and back. "Yoga meditations, along with its exercise, are about achieving balance and harmony. Both positive and negative emotional responses are parts of the same, whole equation… that being the person: you. You and Vuk… two separate natures with your own set of emotional responses… trapped; no, contained within a single being."

Silence lapsed between them as the two women completed the stretching warm ups.

"So…" Jane's normal, human voice slowly began. "Me and Lupine both have to find… a balance to how we feel emotionally?"

The M.E. released a held breath as she slowly nodded. "Perhaps true control exists between rage and peace… the true aspect of serenity. *******

"Serenity is often misunderstood as the absence of negative issues or feelings, or even as peace. But it isn't. Serenity is the true and perfect form of balance… something everyone strives for, but most are often frustrated when they never find it."

Jane glanced downward to her shoes. "So, there's no set standard on obtaining that serenity balance?"

The scientist reluctantly nodded. "As DNA comes from two separate people, splits apart, and then those pieces combine into a completely unique structure that leads to a whole new person… the same is true for attaining that serene state of being.

"Every person has to find it in their own way. Even if I became a werewolf myself, you possibly could guide me on how to be one, but I would eventually have to learn certain things on my own due to my unique personality and methods of thinking…"

Detective Rizzoli's growing wolf-ish smile stopped the medical examiner's speaking.

"What?" Maura asked.

Jane half chuckled with a rumbling growl. "I can just imagine you being a werewolf…" her unique teeth flashed.

Maura couldn't help smiling back. "You think I'd be a good one?"

The raven-haired woman's smile widened as her head tilted. "The best! However, I'm having difficulty trying to imagine the color your fur would be… sable, blondish brown or would it be a ginger red?"

The scientist's head likewise tilted with intrigue. "That is an interesting question…" she playfully nudged her friend. "It'll give me something to contemplate while you run."

A slight rumble sounded as Jane started for the trail. "Yeah, my serenity run."

The M.E. laughed again. "'Serenity Run'… that's a good description." Then her face grew serious. "But take your time, seriously. These things very rarely occur immediately or overnight… they cannot be rushed. So, don't try to have unhealthy expectations."

A mild snort came from the werewolf, yet the scientist maintained her serious demeanor. "I mean it Vuk, Jane. Do not expect anything to occur right away… these things require time and each individual has their own processing time."

A reluctant acknowledgement was projected into Maura's mind and Jane started jogging for the trail. While she couldn't be certain, the medical examiner thought she heard another growl.

* * *

 *** Chapters 3 and 4 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 **** Chapter 1 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***** "X-Men First Class" on where Charles Xavier assists Magneto in learning how to control his metal controlling ability. "The point between rage and serenity" and that moment where Magneto pulls Shaw's submarine out of the Gulf of Mexico with the music! Great movie moment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: More of the "subconscious/unconscious shifting" between Jane and Vuk/Lupine… and trying to achieve to the "serenity state."**

 **Shout out to "IncendioVerum" whose review for one of "Act II's" chapters stated that they could just picture Maura chasing Vuk off the couch due to muddy paws! That review's imagery has never left me and I always get a smile from it!**

* * *

 **Power to the readers: I have been thinking of another series to go along with this one… "Vuk Vignettes" in which a series of one shots told from the wolf's point of view. Tell me what you think…**

* * *

The massive black wolf heaved a sigh as she rolled over to face the ginger blonde woman. The latter remained sitting in her cross-legged position on the floor with her eyes closed. The only lighting within the living room was from the various candles placed in many areas throughout the room that the M.E had lit prior to engaging into a meditation. Something about the decreased, softer lighting allowed it to be easier to let go attention wise while trying to meditate. *****

However, yoga meditation was more of Maura Isles' forte than Jane Rizzoli's and Vuk's. After the incident earlier that day, the scientist stated that she needed some quiet time in order to sort through her frustration over the whole thing. As much as the M.E. would deny it, Jane and Lupine felt some anger regarding the incident emanating from their Human Friend. They likely would have too, had their positions been reversed and the incident had occurred to the werewolf…

* * *

 _It had been raining steadily throughout the day. Dr. Isles always left a door leading to the backyard slightly ajar whenever Lupine was in full wolf form, and the medical examiner had to go into work. Sometimes the wolf sought out the "walking rock" called: "Bass." However, Bass seemed to prefer burrowing into the ground lately. While the tortoise seemed annoyed at being found, the wolf often left the reptile alone._

 _Now the wolf sought out the soft couch to warm up from the slight chill that Lupine couldn't seem to shake from her feet. No wonder her human counterpart often fell asleep whenever she would watch television with their Human Friend._

Perhaps you can sleep here whenever we're stuck in your form… _Lupine felt Jane remark with a smirk._

 _Vuk shifted her weight and position on the couch to snuggle further into a throw pillow. She huffed out an indulgent growl as she closed her eyes once more…_

 _… "VUK!" Maura's exclaim startled the wolf awake. "What are you doing?!"_

 _Momentarily confused, Lupine finally realized what the M.E. was upset about as she sat up completely._

Oh no! _Jane's thoughts joined the wolf's mournful growl as they discovered the remains of the mud._ Our paws… it's been raining!

 _"Vuk, get off the couch!" The doctor shooed. Lupine promptly hopped off the furniture and could only look on, mournfully, at the muddy prints and mess on the couch._ _While the ginger blonde studied the mess, the wolf left the living room._

 _"Vuk…" Maura noticed the animal leaving. "Vuk, I'm sorry…"_

 _The doctor's voice trailed off as she found the wolf returning into the living room; however, with the cleaning cloths normally kept in the utility room held in her mouth. A mournful whimper sounded as Maura accepted the cloths. An apologetic sentiment could be felt as the wolf looked towards the floor._

 _"It's okay, Vuk. I-I should be the one apologizing," Maura gently petted the animal's head. "I should have known better than to scream at you. It-It's just that I'm used to keeping things clean and orderly and when I saw the couch… **_

 _"I'm sorry," the scientist could only apologize after she regained her voice. "It's been raining all day… it is unrealistic of me to expect you to not have muddy paws."_

 _Vuk only nudged her human friend's shoulder and rumbled a gentle growl transmitting its forgiveness, along with another apology._

* * *

Lupine sighed again. Like Jane Rizzoli, she too only managed to achieve an easier and quicker way to fall asleep whenever they tried meditating.

 _Perhaps this form of serenity just isn't going to work for us,_ Jane likewise matched the wolf's sigh.

Lupine sighed internally. _Yeah,_ she agreed with the Human. _I feel no difference now than when Al first tried to get us to meditate all those years ago…_

Jane grit her teeth along with Lupine's ripple of frustration. _I feel something slightly different, but can't explain it… it's just so frustrating! As frustrating as trying to do this whole meditation thing!_

Vuk silently agreed, but conveyed nothing further. The wolf reopened her eyes to view the meditating doctor. Maura remained in her tranquil, cross-legged sitting position with her eyes closed. The furry ears twitched slightly as dark eyes noticed the subtle movement of the doctor inhaling deeply before her features resettled into her still, tranquil state. The slight smile gracing Maura's features twitched momentarily before resuming her former expression's pose.

Lupine averted her eyes per Jane's intuition that the M.E. was likely sensing the wolf's starring. _I wasn't starring…_ she protested to her human counterpart.

Jane internally rolled her eyes. _Whether you were starring or not, Maur's more likely gonna feel even the most casual of observations._

The wolf only huffed as she shifted her current position and stretched her abdominals onto the cooler area of the bare floor. She repositioned her face between her forelegs and closed her eyes with another sigh as she and Jane tried once more to somehow meditate.

 _Perhaps it would be a waste of time… but then, what else is there to do?_ The werewolf's personas reasoned within themselves.

 _Yeah, and what if this meditation thing is the key to our body shifting ability?_

 _Augh! I hope not! Then we'll never be able to!_

 _But that's if meditation is the key… it may not be…_

 _But what if it is?! If it…_

A massive sigh huffed, interrupting their thoughts. "Honestly, Vuk!" Maura's fingers ruffling the wolf's head startled its eyes open.

Lupine sat up with mild confusion as she saw Maura leaning towards her, no longer meditating. The medical examiner continued to stroke the furry head as she occasionally shook her own.

"It's all right," the human assured the animal's regretful whimper corresponding to its projected feelings. "Meditation's harder for some individuals."

Another sigh escaped them both.

"With two separate natures…" Maura continued to gently rub behind Vuk's ears. "…it cannot be easy to quiet both minds."

 _You're telling me!_ A huffed growl accompanied the projected thoughts. Their unique intensity of both human and wolf's thoughts caused Maura to laugh slightly as she rubbed Lupine's head before rising.

The wolf humphed as she remained in the living area, watching the doctor move about in the kitchen.

 _"True control exists between rage and peace… the true aspect of serenity."_ Maura's words earlier in the week came back to the werewolf's mind. Jane sighed along with the wolf as they pondered the M.E.'s words for the upteemf time. _You think we'll ever figure it out?_

 _If meditation is required, I doubt it!_ Lupine grunted as she lowered herself back down onto the floor dividing the kitchen from the living room.

Jane, too, agreed, but said nothing for a short while.

 _"… will probably occur right when we least expect it,"_ the wolf half-listened as she started to drift asleep.

* * *

A sudden crash awakened the massive black wolf. She sprang up with a roaring growl as Maura's scream pierced the air. Lupine sprinted towards the sound's origin while quickly ascertaining her Human Friend's location. Noticing the frightened M. E. in her peripheral vision, Vuk focused solely onto the intruder now that Maura was behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The ski-masked burglar suddenly froze at the sight before him. "What the…"

Lupine roared, snapping her jaws at his threatening hands as one wielded a gun.

"Hey! Call off your…" his gait shook as the wolf inched closer.

"My dog?" Maura's voice finished with a firm resolve as she came up behind Vuk with her fireplace log poker.

"Uh, ah…" the man stammered as his eyes remained fastened on the bristling, snarling wolf. "Yeah, your dog… is it a dog?"

Lupine snarled and the burglar stumbled backwards, nearly losing his footing completely. The wolf advanced closer, triggering a scream from the intruder.

"Vuk!" Maura shouted. The wolf stopped reluctantly, inches from the thief, teeth continuing to be bared.

"Is it… a dog?" he hesitantly asked once again.

"No… she's not." Maura answered as she hesitantly touched the animal's tensed shoulders with one hand and reached for the cordless phone with the other. "I suggest you stay still…"

"Or what?"

Lupine's teeth flashed with a thundering roar. "Vuk!" Maura tried to shout above the animal's roar, only for the intruder to faint.

"What…" the doctor gasped as Lupine, too, tilted her head in perplexion.

"Vuk," Dr. Isles firmly conveyed, "let me assess him."

The wolf growled in protest, refusing to permit the doctor to get closer. Her hardened eyes solidified her projected thoughts.

"Vuk," Maura gently exerted herself between the animal and unconscious man. "You and Jane, but especially Jane, know the implications of what can occur if he's injured…"

A growling protest interrupted as the wolf resisted the doctor's continued attempts to check the burglar's condition.

"Vuk, please!" Her eyes locked with Lupine's. "Jane, you know it's true… both of you, please!"

Lupine rumbled in her throat for several moments before reluctantly allowing just enough room for the doctor to lean in and assess the unconscious intruder. The wolf's eyes followed Maura's every move as she removed the ski mask. Lupine also kept a wary attention on the unconscious man. She let out a growl as her Human Friend brought up the phone's handset.

"Vuk," Maura implored, "please try to remain quiet. Jane'll confirm that I should call this in."

Lower rumbling sounded in the wolf's throat as the medical examiner dialed 911. "Yes, this is Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth. I've just had a burglar break into my house…"

She glanced quickly at Lupine. The wolf's eyes resolutely stayed, watching for any sudden movements that might occur should the man suddenly regain consciousness.

"… no, I'm not injured. However, this man who just broke in… and just experienced a vaso vagal syncope… oh, passed out." Maura inhaled deeply and quietly as possible. "Ah, no… I-I do not know why…" she noticed Vuk look away from the man to regard her. The wolf's eyes softened as comforting feelings were projected in her mind. "He just suddenly fell…" the M.E. continued to relay to the dispatcher. "…no, I did not strike or hit him with anything."

Under Lupine's unwavering gaze, the doctor rechecked the burglar's carotid pulse. "Yes, despite being slightly elevated, his pulse is normal. His respirations as well."

The wolf's ears twitched and suddenly turned to look in a particular direction as distant sirens grew louder. "Yes, I'm hearing sirens… okay, and you said that an ambulance is now en route?" Lupine turned back to regard Maura as the M.E. ended the call. An understanding expression passed between them and the wolf briefly studied the unmasked burglar.

The sirens suddenly ceased as blue flashing lights began illuminating the night. Lupine briefly turned towards the open doorway and then back at Maura. The scientist nodded. "I'll be okay, Vuk."

The wolf gruffed slightly and darted off for the opposite end of the house.

"Dr. Isles?" a pair of flashlight beams started bouncing up the walkway leading to the doorway.

"Yes, in here!" The doctor called out as two police officers cautiously approached the doorway.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The M.E. stepped away for the cops to kneel in and see the unconscious intruder for themselves.

"What exactly happened?" The police officer's nametape read: ANDERSON.

Maura took a deep breath. "I was simply sitting there," she gestured towards the couch, "reading that medical journal."

Officer Anderson briefly studied the area she pointed out as he made a few notes on his memo book. A half full goblet of red wine stood on the low coffee table while the medical journal magazine lay haphazardly dropped onto the floor. "And, what happened then?"

"The door suddenly burst open… and I instinctively rushed for my fireplace log poker." Dr. Isles then showed the said item now lying on the floor near the unconscious man and Anderson's partner.

Another distant siren sounded as red and amber flashing lights joined the blue outside. Some additional voices could be heard before the ambulance personnel were escorted towards the doorway by a third police officer.

* * *

The black wolf leaned closer toward the narrow beam of light caused by the partially opened guest bedroom door, straining to hear the voices while remaining in the dark shadows. She grunted as she shifted once more on the floor.

 _Will you stay still?_ Jane exasperated, mentally punching against Lupine. The wolf lumbered a growl, adding more fuel to the human's aggravation. _Seriously, I'm trying to listen and find out what's happening as much as you are!_

The habitual growl response suddenly stopped as Jane, too, realized it.

 _We're fighting each other!_ Human and Wolf regarded each other in shock. _This whole time…_ Jane was unable to finish.

Lupine's feelings enveloped Jane… their equivalent of hugging each other. ******* Neither nature could articulate their feelings as their embrace continued. Words and expressions, both known and yet to be invented would never come close to scratching the surface of accurately conveying the true sense of their feelings.

A mild tingle, not quite burning, suddenly set in as the wolf's eyes looked downward at her front "elongated" paws, now indistinct in the faint lighting. Subtle discomfort began settling in throughout Vuk's body, but the wolf allowed, actually welcomed the sensations instead of resisting against them.

The werewolf's eyes watched the thick black fur thin, gradually reversing in growth as the interdigital webbing skin between the claws slowly disappeared and separating into folded human fingers. A mild whimper escaped as the transforming paws rotated palms upward and the wolf glanced over her shoulders to see the rear legs change in alignment.

Jane's sense of vision changed as she felt the cool night air suddenly greet her newly emerged human skin as her long dark and unruly hair fell into her field of vision. For several long moments, Jane Rizzoli simply beheld herself. But most especially her hands as her fingers gradually unfolded and the damaged nerves sending out their tingling pins and needles sensations throughout.

With unnoticed tears escaping, she suddenly looked up as her ears caught the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the small hallway. Instinctively, she sniffed both the familiar and unfamiliar scents of Dr. Isles and the police officer.

 _They're conducting a safety walk-through!_ Jane clarified to the wolf as she grabbed the folded blanket at the foot of the bed.

Wrapping the blanket around her body, the detective quickly but silently opened the closet door. While there were some clothes hung up, the closet was mostly cluttered with various items enough for the blanket wrapped werewolf to blend in among. Jane grunted out a small growl as she contorted her long legs and arms in the smaller than estimated space available. She barely managed to the door closed, but not just as quietly as she wished.

"… yes, it's a guest bedroom." Jane's amplified hearing heard Dr. Isles' muffled voice. "…I only use its closet for storage."

 _Shut up!_ The human shushed Lupine's growling as she ducked her head among the clothes and under the blanket. _I know you don't like it, but what's the alternative?_

The wolf only huffed a sigh as they collectively heard the steps on the door's opposite side. From her position under the blanket, among the clothes and other items; strangest among them being a ridiculously long, tall and skinny giraffe, **** Jane could see a small narrow line of light where the door nearly met the floor.

She and Lupine felt a surge of anxiety as shadow cut off the narrow stripe of light. Apparently Maura was becoming apprehensive of Vuk being discovered. _She doesn't know we've shifted,_ the werewolf realized. _Maura thinks we might've hidden under the bed._

The closet door suddenly opened and Jane struggled to hide one of her still visible hands, only to nudge the strange, tall looking giraffe to fall.

"Wha-Whoops!" a male voice suddenly spoke just inches away. "My apologies, Dr. Isles."

"I-It's all right, Officer Anderson." The M.E.'s voice shook slightly as the police officer managed to catch the wooden carved animal and push it back into the closet.

Jane ground her teeth together as something pressed down hard against her nose and tears escaped from her eyes as a slight crack occurred.

 _Shh! Shh!_ The human blinked away additional tears as she and the wolf fought down the urge of crying and roaring out in pain. _Just stay still…_

The closet door shut firmly and the footsteps faded away. Detective Rizzoli slowly removed the blanket from over her head just in time to see the narrow light below the door to suddenly vanish. A moaning growl escaped her throat as human and wolf finally acknowledged the pain surging in their fractured nose.

 _Yeah, I know!_ Jane winced as she managed to bring one of her legs down from an awkward position that was involved in concealing her human frame. _But we're going to wait until Maur calls out for us._

She mentally rolled her eyes at Lupine's grumbling reply.

 _You know as well…_ a growl interrupted, _…okay, better than me, of what would happen if you were discovered. We don't know what all Maura's told them… and don't forget, you hid first!_

The wolf grudgingly agreed as Jane gently touched around her nose. A combined groan emitted from them both as the detective's fingers felt the minute crunch of the fractured cartilage. More tears seeped from Jane's eyes as the wolf protested against her touch.

 _Yeah. Yeah… I know!_ The human acknowledged as she clenched her jaw. _Bad idea! But… dang, it hurts!_

Soft, yet hurried footsteps greeted their ears as the narrow stripe of light re-appeared below the door. "Vuk?" Dr. Isles' voice gently called out. "Vuk, where are you?"

Jane Rizzoli lost her balance in her haste to open the closet door and ended up spilling out on the floor with the weird and tall giraffe tumbling back out. "Gawh…" Jane grunted, "oww!"

"Jane!" Maura's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, what?" The detective struggled to keep the blanket covering her body while also holding her nose.

"I was expecting Vuk…" the doctor replied as she picked up the ridiculous looking giraffe. "… so, you suddenly transformed back?"

"Uh, no." Jane eased herself up onto the bed. "Lupine and I finally made it… that 'serenity moment.'"

The M.E. suddenly turned away from the closet in surprise. Her hazel eyes bright with excitement. "Really?! You… you both finally achieved it?"

The raven-haired woman smiled before suddenly flinching and reaching for her injured nose. "Oww!"

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed briefly as she leaned towards the detective. She gently pulled the other's hand away and her eyes narrowed, studying the injury. "Hairline fractures… the nasal bone and cartilage." Maura paused as she noticed the way Jane was looking at her. "I can reset it for you." *****

"If you don't, will my nose become crooked?" A low gruff intermixed with Jane's words.

Maura chuckled at Vuk's projected thoughts. "You'll heal faster and the swelling shouldn't be as bad."

"Okay," the werewolf huffed out a deep breath, "go ahead."

The doctor leaned closer. "It might hurt a little," she cautioned as her hands neared the detective's face.

"Fine."

Dr. Isles shifted slightly in order to gain a better view as her fingers quickly, but firmly pressed the appropriate areas of Jane's nose.

"OWW!" The werewolf roared, following the loud cracking sound of the cartilage being popped back into their rightful places. "A little pain?!" A slightly gruffer voice retorted as a mild shift transpired in the detective's watering eyes.

"Let me get you some ice," the doctor stated simply; "while you get more comfortable." A set of pajama pants and a tank top plopped upon the bed surface near Jane.

The detective was pulling up the pajama pants when Maura returned with an ice pack. "Ah, gawh…" Jane flinched at the sudden chill. "Okay… okay, I got it."

She took over the ice pack's control as Maura nodded. The M.E. turned back to the open closet and began to rearrange the items so they wouldn't fall out again.

"What fractured your nose?" she asked. "I'm amazed you managed to hide in here and neither Officer Anderson, or myself noticing."

Jane sighed as she got up and took a closer look at the giraffe. "It was this…" she motioned at the item. "That cop must've shoved it against my nose as he tried to get that giraffe looking thingy back in there."

"Oh, don't blame Walley for this!" Maura retorted with a subtle smile as she rearranged a few items in the closet. ****

"Walley?" Jane repeated as she suppressed a flinching shudder as she pressed the ice pack against her nose.

"Yes, Walley." The ginger blonde simply replied as she delicately positioned the extremely tall animal sculpture back inside and closing the door. "I purchased him not long after leaving Africa… he helps me remember the good times of my stay in that country."

The detective sighed as she momentarily closed her eyes after stretching out and reclining against the pillows and headboard of the bed. "So, why is, Walley… in the closet and not out decorating the living room or something?"

She felt more than hearing the doctor's sigh. "At the moment, he doesn't really go with my current theme of décor and…" the younger woman's voice trailed off.

Jane pulled the icepack away as she saw her friend's downcast facial expression. "What Maur?"

The ginger blonde only sighed again as she shook her head. "I-I don't wish to speak about it… I um… just an unpleasant memory."

While Jane normally would have pressed further for additional details, the wolf strongly resisted against the human's instinctive habit. _She's not ready to talk about it,_ Lupine conveyed. _She's trying to keep her past where it belongs until she feels ready to deal with things._

Jane covered her internal growling as she placed the ice pack back onto her nose.

"So," the detective ventured after several long moments of silence. "What happened with the robber?"

Maura grinned slightly. "He didn't regain consciousness when the medics wheeled him out to the ambulance. The initial responding officers insisted on conducting a safety walkthrough…"

"Yeah," Jane interjected, "it's standard practice."

The medical examiner nodded. "And I was struggling on how I was going to explain Vuk's presence… I kept bracing myself for Officer Anderson discovering the wolf!"

The werewolf smiled. "Good thing we were able to shift… and hide enough."

Maura chuckled as her smile grew. "I was so afraid that I was going to have a vaso vagal syncope like the burglar."

"Va-zo what?"

"Oh," Maura realized, "passing out, fainting. 'Vaso vagal syncope' is the medical term for it."

Jane only nodded as her eyes continued to display her puzzlement and awe for her friend's keen intelligence.

"Since I omitted Vuk's presence while giving my statement to Officer Anderson and his partner, I didn't know how I would explain…"

"And you were gonna fake fainting?"

"No, I would've literally fainted." She smiled at the detective's increased perplexion. "It's something that happens with me… if I withhold or intentionally omit information, I'll immediately go vaso vagal."

"Hmm," the werewolf could only respond.

After some silence and Maura stretching out on the bed space opposite of the detective, Jane asked. "How bad was the door?"

"Just the latch and some of the frame was damaged." The medical examiner's hands slightly fidgeted with each other. "One of the police officers said they would patrol the neighborhood more than their usual routine tonight to make sure no one else is involved in burglaries with that guy."

"So, your door is secured then?"

Maura nodded. "One of the responding officers helped me get it closed after they got all of the necessary photos and everything else they needed.

"I did place several of the dining room chairs in front of it, though." Maura added, triggering a smile from the detective. "What?" the doctor rolled onto her side to face her chuckling friend.

"Nothing," Jane husked as she failed to stifle a giggle.

"C'mon," Maura insisted, "tell me."

The raven-haired woman turned her head side to side, continuing to laugh.

"Oh, you better tell me or I'll rearrange your nose again!"

"Hey!" Jane growled as the M.E. made a reach towards her face. "No fair! And you're threatening to assault a police officer!"

"Then you better tell me!" Maura laughed. "Besides the ice is melted."

"Okay, okay!" Jane surrendered, allowing the doctor to take away the remains of the ice pack. "Okay, I give."

The werewolf huffed a sigh as she warily watched her friend. "I was just thinking of you barricading the door… and that idiot fainting."

The scientist likewise laughed as she recalled the intruder collapsing. "Yeah, it's amusing now that it's over." She resumed to lying back upon her back, momentarily starring up at the ceiling. "He actually had a hypoglycemia syncope episode."

Jane abruptly turned her face towards Maura. "A what?"

Maura's smile broadened. "He passed out due to low, lack of proper blood sugar levels…"

"He was diabetic?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know if he's actually diabetic, but some blood sugar issue contributed to his syncope."

Jane couldn't help but keep chuckling at her friend's simple explanation with her dry wit and the overall humor in the situation.

"I'll have to go the Headquarters building to their Robberies Division to go over my statement again for the finalization of the report." The M.E. stated after several moments of silence.

Sensing her growing unease, the detective turned to regard her friend. "You want me to go with you?"

"You would?"

"Of course," the dark brunette automatically replied. "Unless Lupine insists on making her presence during the night."

Maura grinned at the lumbering growl in Jane's throat. "Well, if Vuk is here in the morning and you, Jane, aren't able to transform back, then I'm going by myself."

A louder growl emerged as Jane turned onto her side, facing the doctor, triggering a chuckle from both women.

"But," the M.E. held up a finger, "if you Jane are either still here in the morning or able to transform back… then, I'll be honored if one of Boston's Finest were to accompany me."

* * *

 *** A nod to Season 3 Episode 12: "Love the Way You Lie" in which during the "Week of Health" where Maura is trying to have Jane meditate with her in the living room just before discovering an unconscious Lt. Cavanaugh outside the guesthouse due to Angela's calling.**

 **Later on in that episode where Jane "confronts" Angela… can hear the detective's "sock slide" on the kitchen floor as she huffs: "Huh! Soo… how long have you and my boss seeing each other?!" Classic, hilarious moment and talent on Angie Harmon's acting!**

 **** A nod to Season 4, Episode 8: "Cold As Ice" where Maura is reacting to her half sister, Cailin making breakfast for her college friends. "When I saw my kitchen, I wanted to scream!"**

 ***** Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia."**

 ****** Sorry, but I couldn't help but drag in "Walley the Giraffe" from Season 5, episode 15: "Gumshoe." And I've noticed the giraffe gracing Maura's living room in later episodes and I think, Season 6.**

 **I personally believe fan fiction stories should have "established story" anchor points that help us stay in both story universes. But then, as my late father often said: "That's just my personal opinion (or take) on it and feel free to take it for what it's worth."**

 ******* The fractured nose moment of the pilot episode seemed "too casual" or a normal occurrence between Jane and Maura. As with the "running joke" regarding the sleepover vs. attraction, decided to bring in the "broken nose origins" here too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Officially bringing, introducing Detective Barry Frost… yeah, he had a "cameo" in "Act II's" chapter 10. But, somehow Jane has to meet him and though she simply "requested another" partner in the TV series, I feel that they at least have to meet and admire each other's abilities.**

* * *

 **Power to the readers: I have been thinking of another series to go along with this one… "Vuk Vignettes" in which a series of one shots told from the wolf's point of view. Tell me what you think…**

* * *

"Just when you think you've heard every excuse imaginable…" the young African American detective leaned back into his hardback chair of the interrogation room.

"It's not an excuse," the suspect handcuffed to the table insisted, "it's the truth!"

The gentle, yet sharp eyes regarded him for several moments. "A huge black dog, slash wolf-like animal stopping you once you broke open the door?"

"Yeah," the suspect nodded with a slight tremor and glancing away. "I never saw anything like it… and I hope I never do again!"

The detective huffed out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. He opened the thick file on the table between them. "You're quite an interesting character, Mr. Riggs. In and out of several jails and prisons since age 14. Drug possession and distribution, robbery, assault, and grand larceny.

"And now," Detective Frost looked up to regard his subject, "you made the mistake of breaking down the door of the Chief Medical Examiner's house. As a member of the Massachusetts Commonwealth's governmental authorities, trying to break into her private residence and…" Frost stood up and sympathetically placed a hand on Riggs' shoulder after coming over to his side of the table. "… well, since you passed out, we'll never really know what your intent truly was." His gaze softened even more as he leaned closer to stare at the other man.

"So," Barry's voice became softer. "How bout you just simply tell me everything, straight up and the whole truth? It'll go a lot better for you in the long run with the D.A… and," he reached for a particular paper. "You testing positive for various drugs… it's very likely that you hallucinated the whole part about the massive dog or wolf or whatever… complicate that with your diabetes, and your blood sugar plunged and you passed out."

* * *

On the opposite side of the viewing window, Jane grinned. But, Maura could see the detective keeping her unique teeth hidden from the few cameras in the room. "This detective's good!" Jane couldn't help but admire aloud.

The doctor simply nodded as she finally recognized the young African American man. However, she could not bring herself to tell Jane that this Detective Frost was essential to Korsak's and Lt. Marquette's locating Jane and rescuing her from Hoyt's clutches. * _Maybe later,_ the M.E. reasoned with herself, _now isn't the proper time for that._

"…I KNOW what I saw!" Riggs' voice crackled over the speaker. "Nothing you say or your stupid medical tests, reports, or whatever other crap is gonna change my mind about that!"

"Whoa!" Jane reacted to the suspect's outburst. "He's gonna…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the interrogating detective's response.

Detective Frost simply regarded the suspect with his unflinching, unfailing gentle gaze for a moment before rising and placing a gentle hand on Riggs' shoulder. "How bout we take a break, Mr. Riggs." He gathered up the file folder and few loose papers. "I'll have somebody bring you something to drink and if you need to use the facilities, let them know."

Riggs simply waved with a huff and Detective Frost exited the room.

"Wow," Detective Rizzoli turned away from the window. "He's really good, especially when it comes to pressure!"

Before she could inquire exactly whom her friend was referring, Maura noticed the door opening to reveal the young detective. "Oh," Frost noticed them, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this room was in use."

"No, no." Jane held up an assuring hand. "Please come in, Detective." She motioned towards her friend. "This is Dr. Maura Isles, the… um, he's…" she jerked a thumb towards the window. "He's the suspect implicated in breaking into her house."

Detective Frost nodded in greeting with an unusual form of understanding as he approached the M.E. to shake her hand. "And you must be Detective Jane Rizzoli," he turned to firmly shake, but Jane felt an underlying gentleness in his hand's grasp.

"Ah… yeah," the raven-haired woman tried to mask her awkward hesitation. "Uh, I'm afraid I don't know you, but you seem to know me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Barry Frost," his warm smile was contagious. "I got my detective's gold shield just after the New Year… Robbery's ** the only unit that had an opening. I'm hoping to make Homicide when a position is officially made available."

While Jane Rizzoli made no visible indications, Maura could sense an underlying tension settling in. Vuk was beginning to stir. Since she was still on convalescent, medical leave and her hands still regaining mobility, it was still yet to be determined on whether or not Jane would be able to resume her former position as a Homicide Detective.

"So, he's sticking to his story?" Jane remarked, trying to deflect attention away from her current situation.

Barry Frost huffed out a held breath as he dropped the file onto a small nearby table before joining the other detective at the window. "Yeah," he crossed his arms as his piercing gaze beheld the suspect in the other room. "He's one of those classic B&Es… never seems to take responsibilities for their actions. Always taking the best deal when it comes to serving time."

"So you'll think he'll eventually let go of his current story?" Jane turned towards Barry as she too crossed her arms.

Frost guffawed a light chuckle as he also slightly tilted his head. "I don't see why not. Most em do… whether it's true or not, they usually change their stories and excuses for a better deal to plea bargain."

"Where's his lawyer?" Dr. Isles asked. "Isn't a person entitled to an attorney when they're arrested?"

Frost simply shrugged. "He waived his counsel rights…" he held up a hand with another shrug. "I know, I know. In fact, I had my partner and another detective speak to him regarding the issue, to ensure he knew what he's doing. All three all of us, and an intern, witnessed him signing away his rights."

Both women's facial expressions grew more puzzled.

"I know," Barry shook his head as he turned back to the window. "Bad move on his part since anything he says will come back against him if this drags out into court."

"Why would he do that?" Maura wondered. "I mean, I gave my statements, Officer Anderson and his partner conducted a walkthrough of my house and found nothing to indicate what he's describing. So, why would he keep repeating that story?"

Jane turned away from the window to regard her friend. "Us cops ask ourselves that same question all the time," she sighed. "Sometimes people are just stupid. And no matter what anyone can do help them or to understand their mindset."

"And with his history of illicit drug use and diabetes," Detective Frost added. "He may not even recognize or even remember you, Dr. Isles."

Maura looked up from the medical report paper with intrigue. She exchanged glances with Jane before looking back at the younger detective. "Why don't we test out that theory?"

"What?" Jane huffed. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Barry interjected as he uncrossed his arms. "If he doesn't recognize Dr. Isles, it might bring him around to letting go of the crazy notion of a giant dog or wolf like animal in her house. Even though she doesn't have any large black dog… or any dog whatsoever, we already know this story of his is far fetched… total fabrication at best."

Maura nodded briefly before turning to regard Jane. The werewolf recognized the unspoken concern in her friend's eyes and realized something suddenly occurred to the scientist.

"Okay," Jane finally replied, "why not."

Silence filled the room for several moments before Dr. Isles finally spoke. "I need some fresh air." She turned to Jane. "Would you mind accompanying me?"

Detective Rizzoli could see that, whatever had occurred to the M.E., she was wanting to speak privately about it. The raven-haired woman nodded in return. "Ah, sure. How bout some coffee?"

"Can we meet up in about an hour?" Maura asked Detective Frost. "We can see then if he'll recognize who I am?"

Frost nodded. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

"I'm not sure if I can go through with all of this," Dr. Isles remarked as she and Detective Rizzoli found a secluded park bench within walking distance of the nearby coffee shop and the BPD Headquarters building. "Granted, his drug history and diabetes can easily explain his passing out and potentially imaging Vuk…"

"But he's speaking the truth," Maura finally added as she looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "He did see a black dog, a wolfish creature, stopping him just inside the door."

Jane's gloved hands stilled the doctor's fidgeting ones. "Maur, he's still guilty of breaking into your place. And with you being a government official, it makes it more severe offence than a typical B&E."

The medical examiner nodded. "I know… and I agree that he should be punished accordingly. However, I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I dismiss his statements when they're the truth."

"I know," Jane's words surprised Maura. "I've been thinking it over myself. I mean…" the dark brunette breathed deeply, "… how much is self preservation worth?"

The doctor nodded. "And I'm just as responsible, if not more so, since I omitted details of Vuk's presence."

A slight growl rumbled as the detective took a sip from her coffee. The scientist felt the wolf's sympathy along with its own conflicted feelings matching theirs.

"Can we truly… live with this?" The doctor's voice grew hesitant. "In the long run… I-I don't know if I can. B-But then, I-I'm already guilty… for not telling every… the whole truth…"

One of Jane's arms came around Maura's shoulders and gently drew her into an embrace. The doctor felt her friend's nose softly prod along her hairline, sniffing her in the wolf's usual characteristic. She briefly closed her eyes and allowed herself to revel in the moment.

 _At least I'm not alone,_ Maura mentally sighed, _feeling this way._

 _"You're never alone."_ Maura was not certain if it was spoken aloud or within her thoughts. _"As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone."_

The werewolf's comforting emotions gently embraced the scientist's conflicted ones as the human's arm and hand briefly tightened the physical embrace. They remained that way for several moments until the doctor pulled away gently, wiping the few tears from her eyes. Jane Rizzoli leaned forward, bracing her forearms on her thighs.

"If he continues to insist," Maura began, "then I cannot keep omitting your presence, Vuk."

The raven-haired woman looked over her shoulder in surprise. "You…" the gruff voice rasped, "… you can't be serious!"

The doctor clenched her jaw as a few additional tears seeped from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Vuk!"

A snarling huff sounded as the detective suddenly stood up and began storming away from the bench.

"Jane?" Maura called out after her friend.

The werewolf decreased her pace in response, but did not stop. Nor did she turn back to view Maura. More tears fell from the scientist's eyes as she watched her unique friend continue walking away. Hadn't she just felt them- both human and wolf pledge that the medical examiner wasn't alone? Now they were walking away… leaving her on the park bench in the gloomy overcast weather.

"Do not worry," a voice gently spoke behind her.

Dr. Isles turned to look over her shoulder and recognized the familiar figure in a long dark coat. "Beta." He gently waved a hand, indicating for the M.E. to keep her seat.

"May I?" he politely asked, indicating the space Jane had previously occupied.

"Of course," Maura nodded as she furiously wiped at her eyes with her fists.

Beta's hands softly intercepted hers, offering a handkerchief. The doctor released a few pent-up sobs as she used the soft cloth to wipe her eyes. While the mysterious man made no action to physically comfort her, the M.E. nevertheless was deeply moved. She was comforted by Beta's strong, yet quiet and gentlemanly presence.

They remained sitting in silence with the exception of Maura's sniffles as she attempted to regain control of her emotions.

* * *

 _How could she suddenly change her mind?!_ Jane seethed as she continued to walk towards her apartment. _She promised that she'd keep our presence and knowledge a secret!_ ***

Lupine only growled in response, but kept her thoughts from the Human's access.

 _Oh, c'mon!_ Jane screamed at the wolf. _You cannot be siding with Maura!_

 _I'M NOT!_ Lupine's roar practically stopped the detective dead still in her tracks.

"Excuse me," Jane muttered at a bewildered passerby witnessing her sudden stop. She ground her teeth tighter as she continued on her way.

Neither being spoke the rest of the route to Jane's residence. The detective's hands nearly stiffened to the point of non-functioning as she struggled to unlock her apartment door.

Jane huffed out a breath as she leaned heavily against the now closed door inside her apartment. _Did I hear you right?_ Human asked Wolf. _You're not taking her side?_

 _Yes…_ Jane breathed a sigh of relief before the wolf replied again. _No…_

 _What?!_ An indistinct pawish hand swiped a nearby vase of flowers out onto the floor.

 _I'm not on either side!_ Lupine's roar intermixed with the sounds of breaking glass. _I feel FAR MORE conflicted than both of you!_

The raven-haired woman huffed as she rolled her eyes. _What a time for you to get "philosophical" and your conflicted feelings…"_

 _STOP IT!_ Lupine's roar literally shook the human and she collapsed to her knees, holding her temples as internal pressure intensified against her inner ears and mind. _You_ _CANNOT_ _understand my inner conflict and how divided my feelings can be! EVER!_

Jane's mouth opened to scream against all of the inner pain, but no sounds emerged. Her hands took on a coarse texture as she noticed the indistinct skin grow darker. Even her ability to speak- both aloud and internally with the wolf somehow disconnected. Her vision snapped from intense red to utter darkness and fiery pain coursed throughout her whole being, not just her body.

Another core-shattering roar beat against her mind and Jane felt herself slipping away. _My… i-is how I die! Not by a… b-but to our own insanity…_

* * *

Maura's head jerked up just as Beta suddenly arose from the park bench with his head oddly tilted. Ignoring the peculiar sight of a human man sniffing the air, the scientist could somehow feel the same strange feelings he too seemed to be reacting to.

Beta motioned for Dr. Isles to follow as he began to stride away from the bench. "Your keys," he said simply as he held out his open hand.

Maura unquestioningly dug them from her purse. "Is Vuk…" her voice faltered when his eyes briefly met hers when accepting the keys.

"Yes," his voice took on a different tone as the subtle shift appeared in his eyes. "It's both of them."

* * *

A strong hand plucked up the handset receiver of the ringing telephone. "Robbery," he politely greeted, "Detective Frost speaking."

The young detective smiled as he looked away from the computer screen. "Yes, Dr. Isles. What can I do for you?"

His eyebrows briefly furrowed as he listened.

"It's quite all right, Dr. Isles." Detective Frost spoke after several long moments. "In fact, he's meeting with his court appointed lawyer now, so things are currently at a standstill regarding your particular case."

He paused again to listen. "Yes, certainly. I'll keep you updated, it's no problem. Thank-you, Dr. Isles. G'Bye."

Barry Frost huffed out a long exhale after hanging up his desk phone. He glanced once more at the eBay page and frowned. _Another sniper bid,_ he mentally sighed, clicking the ended auction window closed. _Why didn't I think to keep my Guardian Chogokin back then?_ ****

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Dr. Isles for the sight as Beta led her into the detective's apartment. Everything was torn, broken, and overturned throughout the living room… except the piano, which is where they found the unconscious werewolf.

"Carefully," Beta cautioned as he assisted the doctor move the piano bench aside.

Together, they gently assessed Jane's condition and the unconscious woman suddenly growled and one of her arms moved. Maura gasped as she noticed one of Jane's hands to be transformed into one of Vuk's elongated paws while the opposite retained its human form, yet with more black, furrish hair.

Beta uttered something indistinct as she rechecked Jane's pulse and respirations. "What is it?" The M.E. inquired as she reached for her dropped handbag for a prepared syringe.

"We have to get her to Alpha," he finally looked up. "Never mind the injections, they won't be effective."

"What's happened?" The doctor nearly demanded as Beta gently, but carefully gathered the unconscious werewolf in his arms.

"Something Alpha feared would happen," he simply spoke. He nodded for the M.E. to open the door. "We have to get Detective Rizzoli to Alpha ASAP."

Maura followed after the mysterious man once she secured Jane's apartment. Beta seemed unfazed by carrying the unconscious detective all the way down the stairs and to the Mercedes outside. Fortuitously it was still early afternoon- practically all of the neighbors were still out. Also, Beta's methods of movements and even his personality, despite carrying Jane Rizzoli, generated very little noise and therefore, created minimal interest overall.

After opening the door to her car, Maura immediately crawled into the back seat area, surprising Beta. "Dr. Isles…"

"I'm very acquainted with the risks," the scientist's tone of voice firmly conveyed. "While I'm not entirely certain of all of your credentials, I **am** a doctor. And I've spent a great deal of time with them; both Jane and the wolf…"

She locked eyes with Beta to convey her resolution, nearly daring him to continue protesting. "Plus," she continued in a softer voice. "With you driving, you can focus solely on getting Jane to where she needs to go rather than having to divide your attention between all of us."

Another unconscious rumble sounded from Jane's throat and wordlessly, Beta guided Jane's upper body into the M.E.'s arms. Maura firmly grasped underneath her friend's arms and began scooting herself backwards, further into the back passenger seating area. Beta quickly worked Jane's lower legs and feet inside and firmly closed the door. Fishing her keys from her pocket, Maura tossed them into the front seat. The movements slightly jostled the unconscious detective, triggering another low growl.

"Shh, shh." The ginger blonde gently adjusted her grasp on her friend after securing her seatbelt. "Easy Vuk… Jane. You're safe."

Beta directed the Mercedes out into the Boston traffic. Maura sensed near absolute focus emanate from the man as he drove. Somehow she also sensed that Beta was simultaneously communicating outside their current "bubble" within the black car without any known or visible standard modes of communication.

Dr. Isles returned her attention to the detective as the dark brunette momentarily stirred. "Shh, shh," she gently soothed, keeping an eye on the large "elongated" paw of what was formerly Jane's left hand.

This was the first definite "partial shifting" to Maura's knowledge after Hoyt's assault and the werewolf still continued to struggle with their body shifting ability control.

 _Something highly unusual has occurred to them both,_ the doctor could only conclude. A few tears escaped from Maura's eyes as various of her favorite mental snapshots of Vuk and Jane passed throughout her mind.

Could this possibly be the end of the werewolf? Had either Jane or Vuk reached some form of a breaking point? Maybe they both had?

"M-Maur?" a husky voice rasped, nearly startling the M.E.

"Shh, easy Jane." The doctor gently restrained the detective's attempts to move. "Everything's okay, we're getting you help."

"W-Wha ha-hap…pened?" The raven-haired woman was struggling to remain awake.

"Don't worry about that now," Maura encouraged, hoping she could keep those reassurances. "We're getting you help. Everything is going to be all right."

"I-I'm s-so tired," Jane's voice ended in an exhaling yawn.

"It's all right," the doctor gently wiped Jane's forehead, noticing the increasing temperature. "Rest and try to stay calm."

She and Beta exchanged glances in the rearview mirror. The scientist felt the car's speed increase.

"M-Maur…" Jane's voice rasped out and the pawish hand reached up towards the M.E.

The doctor's hand grasped the massive, elongated paw as she leaned closer to Jane's face.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" sweat broke out on the detective's face as the doctor felt the overall body heat dramatically rise throughout the werewolf. "I, I'm sorry f-for…"

Jane completely lost consciousness as her body slumped further.

"Beta?!"

The vehicle's speed increased before the last syllable left Dr. Isles' mouth.

* * *

 *** Chapter 10 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 **** Per the highly annoying (I refrain from other certain words) Detective Crowe in the Pilot episode, Detective Barry Frost started in the "Robbery Unit" prior to assignment in "Homicide" and as Jane Rizzoli's partner.**

 ***** Chapter 3 from "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ****** "Guardian Chogokin!" Appearing in Season 2's second episode and continuing to make cameo appearances throughout the continuing seasons on Frost's desk.**

 **Absolutely love the moment in Season 5's final episode where Jane tells Judith, the night cleaning lady, to leave the Guardian Chogokin action figure on her desk after chasing after Barry Frost carrying Chogokin. To me, Jane chasing after "Spirit Frost" is one of the most powerful storyline and television show moments! Can only imagine the feelings Angie Harmon might have been experiencing in reality while acting out that moment. I personally believe we see both Jane Rizzoli's character along with Angie Harmon's.**

 **We miss you, Lee Thompson Young!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Power to the readers: I have been thinking of another series to go along with this one… "Vuk Vignettes" in which a series of one shots told from the wolf's point of view. Tell me what you think…**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Maura protested when Beta motioned for the M.E. to not bring a flashlight or any of her standard supplies kept in her vehicle.

"You will have to remain near me," Beta's voice was unusually soft. "Nothing equipment-wise is required… or necessary."

Maura felt a peculiar sensation as the mysterious man's head tilted in a particular direction towards the densely packed woods and undeveloped portions outside of Boston. She turned back with a gasp to find that Beta had already removed Jane from the Mercedes.

"Regardless of what happens," Beta's soft voice firmly conveyed while Dr. Isles assessed the unconscious detective's vitals. "Stay either behind or beside me."

Maura could only nod as she sensed his firm resolve and his eyes lifted once more to regard the tree line.

"It's time," he gently shifted unconscious Jane Rizzoli in his arms.

Maura fell in at Beta's side where Jane's head was supported in one of his arms. Together, they started for the darkening woods.

"I understand you possess an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, Dr. Isles." Beta paused just at the edge of the forest. Turning to regard her directly, Beta's eyes possessed a highly unusual expression. The scientist did not require the typical shift to know that a duel nature was beholding her simultaneously.

"However," the usual gruffness intermixed with Beta's voice, "you should suspend your curiosity right now. Make every effort to remain silent."

The doctor nodded. "I understand."

The man returned the nod of acknowledgement before turning back for the tree line. However, to the M.E.'s surprise, they did not immediately start walking. Glancing up at Beta, the man's eyes were closed and periodically sniffed the air.

A low howl sounded from their right and Beta's eyes snapped open. He allowed several moments to lapse before stepping in among the trees and Maura followed as another low howl sounded. A light growl rumbled in the man's throat and even in Jane's, surprising the medical examiner. Maura struggled to keep herself from asking about the cause of the growl to the point of almost literally biting down on her tongue. Despite Beta's sure footing, the doctor found herself nearly tripping on various occasions, so she strived to focus upon her footing instead of the aspects intriguing her.

A clearing suddenly appeared in front of them and Beta paused just prior to exiting. Another low growl erupted from Jane as she suddenly stirred in the man's arms. Maura automatically checked the detective's pulse and gently wiped her fevered brow. The unconscious brunette calmed and with Beta's nod, Maura settled back half step back at his side.

Another brief howl sounded and they proceeded to leave the tree line, entering the clearing. Unusual feelings somehow… descended… upon the scientist as she continued to follow now a few steps behind Beta.

 _Wait here;_ Maura sensed his thoughts projected into her mind as they neared several large rocks.

She immediately stopped and instinctively knelt down beside the boulder nearest her as Beta continued ahead of her. As he moved to just out of the M.E.'s sight, he stopped and knelt down to gently lower Jane's body to the ground. He removed his long coat and gently formed a makeshift pillow to support the detective's neck.

Half rising after scooting backwards several steps and briefly sniffing the air, Beta released a low howl towards their right. Another howl promptly responded and Beta proceeded to back away from the area where Jane lay.

Maura struggled to suppress her gasp as she caught sight of it. Beta paused, remaining in a half kneel/half squat. He kept his head partially bowed as the massive grey wolf gracefully approached the unconscious human. The scientist, too, kept her gaze half downcast, drawing upon her research of rank structure in a wolf pack. While it would likely differ among werewolves, deep down Maura felt any attempt of rendering respect would count for something.

The grey wolf paused near Jane's unconscious form, sniffing all around. It paused abruptly when noticing the partial transformed paws now replacing the human hands. Surprisingly, Maura realized that she had not noticed that Jane's other hand had transformed.

Her breath hitched as the large wolf's head suddenly lifted, looking in their direction. Beta's body lowered even further. Maura too lowered her eyes. She nervously swallowed as she felt the wolf's simple viewing of her. Its presence was more than mere commanding. Even if she had no knowledge of pack etiquette, this wolf deserved all the respect one could muster; regardless of ally or prey.

A series of growling rumbles were exchanged between Beta and the wolf; however, most from the giant wolf. The mysterious man lowered his upper body in a form of a bow and gradually resumed backing further away from Jane and the grey wolf. The wolf's head lowered, its midnight dark eyes unwavering as Beta continued backing away.

Stealing a glance at the grey wolf, Maura noticed that, while it appeared to be solely watching Beta, she subconsciously felt it monitoring her as well. The grey wolf subtly nodded its head as Beta neared Maura's position and the man knelt down completely. He remained in that position until a sensation passed over both of them. The wolf then returned its attention to Jane. Minute growlings could be heard as the massive wolf slowly circled the unconscious detective and sniffed.

Unable to suppress a gasp, the M.E. watched the detective's unconscious body suddenly disappear. A familiar midnight furred wolf took its place.

 _An incompatibility has set in within your friend._ Beta's words gently projected into Dr. Isles' mind. _Both human and wolf have fought each other until the shared body shut down…_

 _Metabolic shutdown,_ Maura's thoughts suddenly interjected.

Beta's thoughts agreed and continued. _With no real formal training in her youth, Detective Rizzoli and the wolf may have found a temporary balance in the past, but now along with her struggles with the body shifting abilities, everything that were normal no longer work._

 _Like a person who's become a paraplegic now having to learn a different manner of lifestyle,_ Maura found herself thinking.

Beta turned in her direction with a nod. _Precisely, Dr. Isles._

They watched the black wolf groggily sit up and glance about in confusion. It emitted a sharp, high-pitched yelp when catching sight of the larger wolf and promptly lowered her body to the ground, tucking her tail in between her legs. A slight whine escaped from Vuk's throat as she crawled towards the grey wolf and tentatively sniffed around its paws. The larger wolf tenderly viewed the younger and gently nuzzled Vuk's head and ears.

To Maura's surprise, her Wolf Friend continued to exhibit fearful and pensive behavior; a completely different type of behavior the scientist had been accustomed to know over the years.

 _She is acknowledging Alpha's authority,_ Beta's thoughts informed Dr. Isles. _Your Vuk isn't admitting weakness or even acknowledging Alpha's strength over her._

 _So, if you were in wolf form, you would be doing the same as Vuk?_

Beta turned to meet the M.E.'s eyes. _Yes. In fact, you witnessed some of it not long ago when I brought Detective Rizzoli to Alpha just now._

Maura nodded and turned back to the wolves.

Vuk slowly arose on tremoring legs. The medical examiner sensed both severe weakness along with reverential fear in the black wolf. The larger grey wolf continued to nuzzle Lupine tenderly and Dr. Isles could barely hear the soft sounds of rumbles being exchanged between them. The grey wolf snorted out a breath and started for the woods from whence it came. Vuk followed tentatively, keeping her posture below the Alpha wolf's.

"Do not worry." Beta's voice gently whispered as they watched them disappear among the trees. "When it's time, they will return."

Maura simply nodded as the other rose, motioning for her to follow. "If I may ask, what are we to do in the meantime?"

Beta gracefully retrieved his long coat, re-donning it with the same flourish. "We will wait… and I will answer any questions and convey any necessary information you may require to further assist your wolf friend."

He gently gestured towards the route they had previously traveled, back towards the Mercedes.

* * *

"Dr. Isles," a gentle voice intruded Maura's sleepy thoughts with a light shake of her shoulder.

The M.E. opened her eyes to find herself in the front passenger seat of her Mercedes. Her direct line of sight allowed the scientist to view the massive black wolf sprawled out in the back seating area, likewise asleep.

Looking over her shoulders with a stretch, Maura discovered Beta holding her door open. It was still night and they were now back at her residence driveway. Had it all been a dream?

"How 'bout you go unlock your front door and I'll bring in Vuk?"

The doctor simply nodded at Beta's words and exited her vehicle as he went to open the back passenger door. She had never felt so exhausted in such a long time! As uncharacteristic as it was, all Maura wanted to do was literally curl up and sleep until exhaustion would be banished.

Beta's footsteps gently thumped on the bare floor as he entered. He appeared as unfazed carrying Vuk's massive and furry body as he had been when carrying Jane Rizzoli's unconscious body. "Any particular area your Wolf Friend prefers to lay when she's asleep?"

Maura nearly mentioned the guest bedroom until she noticed the couch; suddenly remembering how comfortable Vuk appeared just prior to losing her temper over the wolf's muddy paws. "The couch…" she stifled a yawn. "She enjoys the couch."

Beta gracefully lowered the sleeping animal upon the furniture. A slight rumble escaped its throat as it subconsciously curled up, snuggling deeper into the soft fabric and few throw pillows. "Interesting," Beta's head tilted slightly at the sight.

Maura likewise smiled as she heard Vuk's contented sigh following the wolf's rumble and settling into the cushions. "It's likely because I've known her for so long, but sometimes Vuk appears tame… domesticated when she's peacefully sleeping."

The other nodded as his eyes conveyed agreement. "Yes, I believe that's true." Beta rose to his full height. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's also true for everyone, regardless of whether they're a werewolf or not."

The scientist smiled, chuckling lightly. Beta gently touched her shoulder. "Sleep well, Dr. Isles. If anything occurs, one of us will be available."

He pressed a folded paper into her hand with a slight nod and proceeded to let himself out.

Without bothering to unfold it, Maura simply laid it on the nearby end table as her tired body sank into the large easy chair. She huffed out a large sigh and finally hit the release for the footboard to bring her feet up. _I'm too exhausted to even go sleep in my own bed! But… I must…_

The doctor's face, eyes already closed, drifted to one side. An exhausted exhalation sighed from her lips and nose. The wolf released another deep breath in her sleep, as well.

* * *

Midnight-furred ears twitched, detecting the soft bird chirping as the wolf's eyes sluggishly opened. Morning light filtering through the living room windows cast most of the room in soft, inoffensive light.

Vuk grunted as she slowly stretched and let out a yawn. Her head tilted with surprise as Lupine realized she was on Maura's couch. A soft sigh caught the wolf's ears and turned to discover her Human Friend shifting in her sleep in the nearby easy chair. Briefly puzzled as to why they were in the living room, the wolf yawned again and gave into her remaining exhaustion. She curled back into the sofa, double-checking her paws.

Apparently, or so Lupine hoped, Maura permitted her wolf friend to sleep on the couch. Still, the wolf rechecked her paws along with the surrounding surface of the furniture. Humming a satisfied grunt, Vuk shifted her position in order to view the M.E. better. The wolf tried to remember the last thing or memory she could recall, but everything seemed blurred and jumbled mess.

Images of seeing Dr. Isles through Jane's eyes sitting on a park bench. Somehow their Human Friend was crying and while Jane held Maura in a sidelong embrace, Lupine gently smelled the ginger blonde's hair through the detective's nose.

 _What was Maura crying over?_ The wolf wondered, simultaneously asking Jane.

However, Jane Rizzoli did not respond. Lupine quickly ascertained that her human counterpart was asleep. She too, was extremely exhausted and Vuk let her be. Another sigh escaped the wolf as she closed her eyes and returned to her thoughts.

Something had to have occurred, the wolf concluded. For Maura to be crying and for Jane to be comforting her. But what happened afterwards? Could this simply be the following morning?

 _No, something happened._ Lupine hummed another sigh as her eyes closed. _But what?_

More blurred images traveled through the wolf's mind. Somehow, memories of howling accompanied those blurred, convoluted memories. Had Lupine and Jane encountered additional difficulty when trying to achieve a smoother transition over the werewolf's body shifting ability? Was that why Dr. Isles seemed to be holding a vigil over Vuk and fell asleep? Could Vuk being on the couch somehow be some type of peace offering? Perhaps some type of attempt at providing comfort? Had she and Jane experienced something medically threatening?

The wolf's eyes opened again and looked at her front paws. Growling as she resisted against the memories always associated with viewing the deformed, elongated paws, Lupine strived to simply view them without seeing hers, along with Jane's memories. The animal's eyes closed once more as it focused on her breathing, just like Maura often instructed Jane Rizzoli to do whenever trying to release tension and to remain calm.

Vuk opened her eyes after several minutes. She beheld her paws once more. She couldn't see any signs indicating injury or anything else that Dr. Isles might have done medical assistance-wise. However Lupine did discover that she had less difficulty and stiffness than before when she flexed and moved the elongated paws. Had Maura possibly tried a new massage or stretching technique either to Jane's hands or maybe Vuk's paws?

The wolf sat up and applied some of her body weight to her front paws. The midnight-furred head tilted in surprise as the typical pain she commonly experienced had been reduced. But then, how long had the wolf been off her feet, resting?

Lupine quietly eased herself off the couch and walked about in the kitchen. Rounding about the island, she sat back upon her haunches and studied the paws again. _There's some,_ the wolf hummed in her throat, _but it's less pain than before. Even more flexibility. But how…_

A slight movement in her peripheral vision interrupted Vuk's thoughts. The wolf turned in the movement's direction and discovered the movement to actually be that "animal rock" named Bass. Bass appeared to be waiting for something as he continued looking towards the door's paneled glass squares. _He must be hungry,_ Lupine concluded and also remembering the doctor taking various vegetables and some fruit out to the tortoise.

Vuk returned to the kitchen. Rising up, she placed her front paws on the island countertop to search for any potential food. Huffing out a snort in frustration as she discovered nothing suitable or at least any fruit she remembered seeing Maura use for the tortoise's meals. Returning to all fours, the wolf turned for the refrigerator.

Working one of the double doors open, the wolf's eyes landed upon a head of lettuce. Snatching it up within her teeth, Lupine headed towards the door leading into the backyard. Vuk growled as she discovered the door locked. Setting the lettuce down upon the floor, the wolf started to try working in turning the lock's small handle. After several failed attempts, Lupine struggled to grasp it within her teeth and tried turning it with her own head and tongue.

Growling in triumph as the lock's bolt finally released, the wolf briefly hopped back down onto all fours before rising up on her rear legs again to grasp the door handle with her front paws. _Finally!_ Vuk huffed out a snort as she nosed the door further open and snatched up the head of lettuce. The wolf eased herself through the door, trying to keep the door as minimally open as possible.

The tortoise's head ducked inside his shell as Vuk approached. His eyes continually watched the massive black wolf graciously lower the "green ball" onto the grass between them. Bass's head gradually emerged as Vuk grasped at the lettuce between her two long paws and tore out a large fragment of lettuce. The wolf set the lettuce chunk nearest to the tortoise without moving her body so Bass wouldn't be intimidated or frightened of her movements.

The wolf nudged the lettuce closer with her nose, and after several moments Bass slowly approached it and Vuk's mouth opened slightly as she smiled as the tortoise began eating. The wolf watched Bass for several moments before turning back to the remaining lettuce head.

* * *

Dr. Isles stirred slowly as she awakened to her sunlit living room. Noticing the empty couch and rumbled throw pillows, she sat up and lowered the footboard. "Vuk?" she called out, listening for any associated sounds within the house. "Jane?"

Maura stood up and started for the guest bedroom when the cool air drifted through the partially open door. _How did the back door become opened? Could…_

Her thoughts abruptly ended as she caught the sight in the backyard. She couldn't help but smile as Maura watched her Wolf Friend graciously clawed open the lettuce leaves. Vuk chewed a leaf from the stalk and nose it near Bass. The tortoise eventually reached for the lettuce leaf as Vuk's tail gently tapped and wagged in the grass.

The scientist moved inconspicuously as possible to find either a camera or her phone. Even if this moment couldn't be published in scientific publications or to the world, Maura would certainly treasure it. She could never have imagined such an outcome between Bass and Vuk. Bringing up her camera, she started the video recording. *

Wolf and tortoise certainly would have achieved a form of understanding, but to interact on a basis like this? While the notion of a canis lupus eating a tortoise or others of the Testudinidae/Terrapene species genus was not a far-fetched one, Maura wouldn't be surprised if wolves did eat them.

 _Even Vuk admitted of the prospect of considering Bass as a potential meal._ Maura grinned in recollection as she paused the recording to snap a few still photos. _Now she's helping Bass with his own meal._

The wolf was now resting completely upon the grass, the remains of the lettuce head between her forelegs. Bass seemed content to simply nibble on his lettuce leaves at this point, after finishing most of his primary feeding. Vuk was gradually lowering her head to rest her chin on one of her legs.

 _Just as my friendship with a wolf,_ Maura surmised. _The unique qualities of our friendship must also exist between them._ She zoomed in on Vuk's face as the wolf released a contented sigh as her eyes began to drift closed.

After snapping several more close up and broad views with the camera, the scientist eased away from the window. Maura entered the kitchen and smiled slightly as she saw a small chunk of cheese on the floor near the refrigerator. Although the door was completely shut, the doctor couldn't help but laugh softly as she tried imagining the massive black wolf trying to simply retrieve the lettuce from the smaller shelf space. The toppled-over jars being revealed as she opened the door served as additional evidence of Vuk having been there. After setting the jars back in their place, delicate fingers opened one of the drawers. Dr. Isles removed a small container containing British strawberries. She removed several pieces of the fruit and placed them upon a small dish before reclosing the container and placing it back into its proper place.

She started up her coffee maker and decided to wait for the machine to complete the beverage before going outside. The doctor re-checked the refrigerator and found some remaining beef. The last few slices of meat were laid out on a sandwich plate and Maura filled a coffee mug, sipping it as she watched the two animals outside.

Vuk continued to remain stretched out upon her abdomen with her chin still resting on one of her forelegs and eyes half open. If the wolf was still watching Bass, Maura could not tell from this distance. _With her eyes half closed,_ the scientist theorized, _Vuk's probably dozing- and in conjunction there is an overall relaxation her body appears to be._ **

Bass too, appeared completely relaxed, with his head partially pulled in within his shell, as he basked in the increasing sunlight.

Unable to disturb the tranquility between the two animals, Maura simply sat in a nearby chair with a refilled coffee mug, content to gently observe the equally contented animals in her backyard.

* * *

 *** Nodding back to where Maura discreetly records Jane with her cell phone camera on several occasions- primarily where Jane is taking down the older man's information of missing items in Season 4 Episode 6: "Somebody's Watching Me."**

 **** My profile picture change… found on Google Images and unfortunately couldn't squeeze the entire image of a wolf looking at a tortoise (however much smaller than Bass) in front of it in the same manner Vuk is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this one! Have been caught up in the latest episodes of the show and writing a new story series set in the "Lupus Amicitia" universe. "Vuk's Vignettes" in which they're spoken from the wolf's perspective set within the TV series. Tell me what you think…**

* * *

A snapping twig, accompanied by the slight rustling of nearby bushes caught Maura's attention. Looking up from her book, she spotted the midnight black wolf emerge from the dense woods with a heavy pant. The M.E. smiled as Vuk began approaching her position and dug out the collapsible dog bowl from the carry-all near her feet. The water jug's was cap barely released when Lupine impatiently began drinking from the stream directly before there was enough water collected in the canvas bowl.

"Tough day?" Dr. Isles smirked at the wolf's moans of pleasure. A slightly larger wolf emerged from the trees. Maura glanced up to acknowledge the lean, ashen grey furred wolf as he trotted towards several nearby boulders.

Moments later, Beta emerged from behind the rocks tucking in the remaining slack of his long overcoat's belt. "Thank you," he nodded while accepting the bottle of water Maura handed over.

Silence, with the exception of Lupine's continued drinking, passed between them. Beta grinned at Vuk's drinking after taking another mouthful from his water bottle. "She was determined to outrace me back here," he remarked as he took a seat on the boulder opposite the black wolf.

Vuk only rumbled as she continued drinking, triggering a chuckle from the M.E. Beta only shook his head ruefully.

"How much longer will Jane have to remain unconscious? Some have been inquiring about her," Maura gently rubbed Lupine's head.

Beta nodded his understanding. "Alpha believes it'll be the end of this week. She just wants to ensure that Vuk here has regained her strength sufficiently before trying to permit both natures to interact again."

Dr. Isles nodded as Lupine gently shoved her head against Maura's hands, conveying her desire for her Human Friend to continue rubbing her ears. * **1**

"Will Vuk have to be put under like Jane?" The scientist inquired as her hands automatically stimulated the wolf's favorite area near her ears.

Beta shrugged. "We're not certain yet. We'll have to wait and see how the two natures respond to each other initially."

The black wolf moaned slightly and Maura sensed some vague feeling emanating from her. Beta's eyes conveyed some understanding. "She misses Jane," he informed the M.E.

"I do too," Dr. Isles agreed. She continued to rub Vuk's ears in silence for several minutes. "So, when does Vuk need to go back to see Al?"

"Three days," Beta finished the remains of his water. "Alpha will definitely be ascertaining Detective Rizzoli's condition and the wolf's overall strength then." He politely waved in declining Maura's offer of another bottle of water.

"Any particular time frame?" The M.E. inquired as she folded down the canvas bowl and stored it away in her carry-all.

"Late afternoon to dusk." Beta arose as Dr. Isles stood up. "Would you like any assistance?" he offered as she gathered up the carry-all, along with her satchel.

Smiling at his gentlemanly demeanor, Maura replied. "No, thank you though."

Beta's head bowed slightly in her direction. "See you in three days then. Be well, Dr. Isles."

Maura returned his nod and started for her vehicle with Vuk following. Even though Beta wouldn't appear to be accompanying her and the black wolf, the scientist knew better. While Beta the human or Beta the wolf might not be visible, Maura could always sense his vigilance, ever so gentlemanly, from a distance over her and Lupine.

 _He likes you._ Maura felt in her thoughts, causing her to pause momentarily and glance back at the black wolf. Vuk, too, paused as she noticed her Human Friend looking at her. The wolf's face appeared perplexed as she tilted her head slightly. Nothing further was imprinted among her thoughts. Vuk's eyes continued to regard her curiously.

The M.E. sighed and shook her head slightly. "It's all right," she proceeded along the hidden trail with Lupine following along. "Just thought I heard something in my thoughts." She inhaled deeply as she felt a mild flush on her skin.

 _It's not a lie,_ the scientist reasoned within herself, _or a willful omission._ She took in a deep breath. _I'm just uncertain if I truly sensed a projected thought or if… if it was my own._

The Mercedes was in view now. Maura shoved her wonderings away to consider later as she opened the door for Vuk. The wolf promptly climbed into the back seat area as the doctor stowed her carry-all and satchel in the front passenger floorboard.

Lupine's nose gently nudged Maura's elbow as she propped her chin on the center console and the M.E. got settled behind the wheel. "You ready, Vuk?"

The wolf rumbled her affirmation as the doctor engaged the drive. She spared a glance over her shoulder as she drove to the main road. Dark eyes briefly met hers, but nothing was conveyed thought-wise. Given Vuk's positioning, Maura realized she didn't need to tell the wolf to get down further.

She smiled as she felt along with hearing the animal's heaving a massive sigh. "Was it a really physically demanding session?"

Vuk humphed an annoyed sigh as feelings projected into the human's thoughts, triggering another smile in the M.E. Images of deep-red colored meat and her couch were transmitted into her mind.

"Don't worry," Dr. Isles laughed as she guided her vehicle onto the freeway leading toward Boston. "I picked up extra beef from the butcher yesterday… and a surprise."

An eager growl sounded near her arm and Maura's smile only grew, imagining it matching the smiles she had earlier in the week when she discovered Vuk outside with Bass.

* * *

 _Dr. Isles leisurely sipped from her coffee mug as she simply watched the tortoise and wolf lay in the grass of the backyard. Vuk's eyes had been completely closed for nearly fifteen minutes and the steady measured movements of the animal's respirations indicated Lupine was likely asleep._

 _Bass, however remained unchanged. He remained in place with his head pulled into his shell. Although Maura couldn't directly see the tortoise's eyes to confirm it, she suspected the reptile might be napping too._

 _Rising from the small breakfast nook to prepare something for her breakfast, the scientist noticed on the end table the folded paper that Beta had given her the night before._ I never did read that, _the doctor said within herself._ Likely some contact information for Beta or some of Al's associates… uh, why am I guessing or jumping to an assumption?

 _The ginger blonde's nimble fingers unfolded the paper. Her eyes widened slightly as she began reading the neatly printed handwriting. It mainly confirmed and provided additional information to what Beta had given her last night. Additional codes were transcribed for more access to the necklace disguised flash drive._

" **Please follow the instructions on the next page."**

 _Maura read at the bottom of the paper and pulled the other sheet away to see a series of upcoming dates along with additional sets of numbers. The M.E.'s eyebrows furrowed briefly as she studied the numbers with mild puzzlement._ "They're too short to be telephone numbers," _Maura muttered,_ "and they aren't zip codes…"

 _She rushed for her desk and dug out her maps of the city and surrounding topography. The scientist had scarcely used these maps since she became friends with the wolf. Pulling out a mechanical compass and protractor, Dr. Isles applied the instruments on the map's coordinating numbers._

Just as I thought! _Maura's thoughts excitedly raced._ These are latitude and longitude coordinates!

 _Each specific set of coordinates with the dates were all set within as massive area of undeveloped land West of Boston and surrounding suburban communities. With the exception of an old abandoned hospital and possible old prison, there were no structures whatsoever in this region._ I wonder if Al and Beta live in this area? _Maura pondered as she drew another map closer._ It wouldn't be surprising if the Federal Government owns, or at least has some form of control over, these places.

 _The scientist continued to study the maps for another hour in preparation for the upcoming dates on Beta's note._

* * *

A cool and damp sensation drew Dr. Isles out of her recollections. The wolf growled lightly. That familiar questioning sensation gently intruded within her mind, along with a ripple of concern.

Smiling, the ginger blonde graciously reached back to pet Vuk as best she could despite the odd angle. "It's okay," Maura spoke as Lupine shifted her head so the M.E. could pet her more comfortably. "I was just recalling some occasions earlier this week."

A small sigh and feelings of missing Jane filtered into the human woman's mind.

"Yes…" Maura rechecked her passenger-side blindspot as she signaled her exiting the freeway. "I miss Jane too…" the doctor's voice trailed off as she sensed extreme regret emanating from the black wolf.

The M.E. remained silent and waited for any specific thoughts from Vuk directly. As the Beacon Hill neighborhood drew closer, there were still no specific thoughts projected into her mind. Only regret. Regret and sadness.

Maura spared a look into Lupine's eyes as she stopped the Mercedes at a controlled intersection. The sense of regret appeared even more profound in Vuk's eyes as the feelings filled the vehicle.

The M.E. said nothing as she eased her Mercedes through the intersection. The wolf huffed another sigh. She wanted to inquire into the wolf's specific thoughts, but felt she should wait… both for Vuk to initiate and for them not to be in a moving vehicle.

 _Perhaps it's nothing specific…_ Maura's wonderings paused as she heard the wolf heave another sigh. _Or perhaps it is. Either way, I should wait until we're at least home first._

The wolf's ears began emerging in the rearview mirror, indicating Vuk was sitting up higher as Maura turned onto her home street. Images of the back yard started appearing into her mind and Dr. Isles slightly chuckled. "Yes, I'll let you into the back yard when we get there."

The Mercedes began to slow and Vuk released a few eager growls as her face started to appear in the mirror. "Easy Vuk," the scientist giggled, "the neighbors might see you and wonder about me suddenly having a giant dog!"

The wolf only growled indulgently.

"And," Maura continued as she activated the garage door, turning onto the driveway. "I don't think Bass will appreciate your digging him up again from his burrow."

Another growl emerged from Vuk's throat with mock annoyance, triggering additional laughter in its human friend. She smiled more broadly as she shut off the engine while the garage door lowered behind them. Lupine was already climbing over the console between the two front seats and heading toward the passenger door before Maura could activate the release to move the seat out of the way.

"I'm serious, Vuk." The medical examiner opened the door from the garage leading into the backyard. "I doubt Bass will be…" her voice stopped as she saw the reptile in question near the patio's concrete edge.

Vuk's dark eyes looked up to regard her Human Friend with another indulging rumble. Another questioning feeling projected into her mind. Bass ambled in their direction and Maura slowly lowered herself onto the soft grass.

Delicate fingers stroked the patterns of the tortoise's shell as a dark muzzle politely sniffed around it. The young scientist smiled as a sigh escaped her lips. _If only there could be more such tranquil moments as these,_ Maura settled further onto her legs as the wolf too curled up near her and Bass. _If only Jane could be here,_ Maura found herself thinking before she fully realized it.

Vuk's face turned to regard her with a low whine. The feelings of regret from earlier returned as the wolf's whine was followed with a sigh. _It's my fault…_ Maura sensed from her wolf friend, causing a slight gasp.

"How could it be your fault?" She reached out with her opposite hand to stroke the thick black fur. "To my understanding, both you and Jane were having issues with the compatibility of your combined, single existence."

Lupine averted her eyes with another regretful sigh. _While that is true… and it was likely only a matter of time for it to occur…_ another sigh heaved as dark eyes met Maura's.

"I'm not sure I understand," the M.E.'s fingers continued to ruffle the wolf's furry head.

Lupine sighed once more before answering. _Jane and I had an argument just before we… we…_ a sense of confusion emanated from the animal. _I'm not sure what exactly… happened to us._ Vuk breathed in deeply. _I remember roaring at Jane, then… then, then I somehow awakened to discover the Alpha Wolf._

They both saw the majestic grey wolf in their respected mind's eye and felt the other's sense of respect and awe.

"What… what were you and Jane arguing over?" Maura softly inquired with a gentle massage behind the wolf's ears.

Lupine sighed, shifting her head slightly for better access to the human's gentle fingers. The wolf averted her eyes from the M.E.'s gentle stare with a low whimper. _It was about you not being able to keep my presence unknown regarding the break-in._

Maura's gaze turned downward as memories of Jane storming away from the park bench entered her mind.

 _Jane initially felt betrayal and immediately reacted to those feelings…_

"It was only natural for her and you to feel that way, Vuk." Maura interrupted as she lightly scratched the wolf's scalp.

The wolf groaned slightly and continued. _Jane accused me of taking your side. And she grew even more enraged over my own divided feelings. She knows how to say things in a way to make me angry. We somehow… locked into our shared rage and fought and…_ the wolf sighed as her head shifted in order to view the ginger blonde better. _After that, I cannot remember anything clearly until awakening and seeing Alpha._

The M.E. nodded her understanding as she fought away the memories of her and Beta finding Jane's unconscious body in the detective's apartment. Her pawish hands and ever-increasing body temperature along with Jane's brief moments of consciousness as Beta drove her Mercedes. Dr. Isles heaved a sigh as her thoughts returned to the man who had broken into her house, only to be stopped by Vuk. While she had omitted the wolf's presence in her report to the responding police officers, and while Lupine was hiding, the perpetrator- Evan Riggs initially clung to his story of a massive black dog or wolfish looking creature stopping him just inside the door, before passing out.

However, Riggs' court-appointed lawyer managed to talk him into accepting a plea deal considering both his previous criminal history and violations of parole with his positive drug tests. Even Riggs was beginning to wonder if he truly saw a massive black animal after nearly three days in the lock up.

So, Maura Isles no longer had to worry about the prospect of having to continue omitting her wolf friend's presence. Given that, it occasionally caused the young scientist to wonder if all of the fighting between the two natures of the werewolf was for naught. Could it have just been a waste of time?

 _Perhaps it all had to be resolved, regardless of how events transpired,_ Dr. Isles resolved again as she gently resumed scratching the dark furry ears. _If the 'incapability' didn't occur then, it would've had to eventually._

The ginger blonde released a sigh as she returned her attention to Vuk. The black wolf's eyes were now closed and her overall respirations indicated a more relaxed state.

 _I'm not asleep,_ Vuk's thoughts gently transmitted, triggering a smile in the medical examiner.

"Not yet, that is!" Maura softly laughed as she stimulated a particular area behind one of Lupine's ears.

The wolf only moaned as she lolled her head back in order for Maura to have better access, encouraging the scientist to continue her ministrations.

* * *

 ***1: "Garfield Green" a massive yellow tabby cat of my dog's caretakers (who look after her whenever I'm out of town). Garfield presses his forehead repeatedly against a person's hand, leg, or other areas of the body within his reach… when wanting to be petted.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Kinda wondering if an event in my personal life the past couple of weeks has influenced this particular chapter's events...**

* * *

"Maur…" Jane Rizzoli groaned. "I feel fine! With the exception of Lupine being asleep, I'm NOT stressed!"

The detective rolled-crossed her eyes as Dr. Isles began reciting the scientific benefits of a full body massage and the detriments of how the human body could undergo, should the stress not be addressed either directly or indirectly. And of course, the scientific indicators of her friend experiencing stress.

"Jane," Maura's patient voice continued, "having to undergo depositions for this new trial of Hoyt's, let alone any trial, for the victim can be very stressful. Having to relive all of those dreadful events… not to mention the unique pain of your' and Vuk's separation… and then the struggles to reunite."

The detective only sighed as Maura turned the vehicle onto their destination's street. She fidgeted with her ungloved hands. With Lupine partially absent at the moment, Detective Jane Rizzoli could not help but feel more on-edge than usual. However, Jane could take comfort in knowing, and feeling, the wolf's nature, even when it was in an induced sleep. It felt extremely peculiar to sense Lupine's presence, yet… somehow distant. The human nature couldn't exactly put it into words… even when trying to describe it to her much-learned Human Friend.

The raven haired detective sighed again as she recalled waking up the previous week…

* * *

 _Her body felt extremely heavy. The cool air's needling pinpricks greeted her bare skin. "Ugh," Jane groaned as she struggled to sit up. She suddenly felt the headache explode within her brain. She huffed out a breath as she allowed her head to sink back onto the pillow._

 _What did she do to cause this extreme of a hangover? Jane struggled to recall the last thing she remembered while waiting for the extreme waves of pain to dissipate. It was all a convoluted, jumbled blur. And even simply thinking felt as if it were contributing to the ripples of pain in her head._

 _She finally managed to turn her stiff, leadened body over with another moan._ What did Maura give me to drink… or inject me with? _Jane wondered as she finally recognized the ME's guest bedroom._ Feels like my whole body's been filled with cement!

 _The raven-haired detective found the familiar terry cloth robe laid upon the bed's opposite side._ ***1** _Jane grinned slightly as she grit her teeth and stretched out her body to grasp it. Apparently Maura had been anticipating, or expecting, a body transformation to occur._

I wonder if she's still up? _Jane noticed the time as she gently tightened the robe's belt._

 _Struggling to repress a groan, Jane tried standing up again. She gingerly made her way over to the slightly-ajar door and noticed a small, narrow, beam of light emanating from the living room. Briefly pausing to rest her pounding forehead on her wrist which itself was braced against the doorframe, Jane gradually made her way to the living room._

 _Dr. Isles was indeed still up. The M.E. was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up on the cushions and was reading some thick, almost-official-looking magazine. Only a few lamps were on, casting the room in a low, very soft lighting. The doctor's ginger-blonde hair seemed to glow. Jane found herself nearly unable to speak or move._

 _Somehow the scene before her evoked the feelings of somehow being magical. It didn't seem right to disturb or break this tranquility… or was that Lupine's interpretation of this particular scene?_

 _"Oh, you're awake." Maura's voice broke through Jane's thoughts._

 _The detective's eyes refocused. She realized the M.E. had stood up and was now gracefully walking toward her. She hid her embarrassment and any possible blushing by rubbing the back of her neck. "Um, yeah."_

 _"Are you hungry? Need anything to drink?" Maura inquired as she started for the kitchen._

 _"Ah, some water. Thanks." Jane slowly made her way towards the kitchen and gingerly took a seat in one of the tall chairs._

 _Noticing her friend's attempts to conceal a grimace, Maura gently laid her opposite hand on Jane's. "Are you experiencing any pain?"_

 _The detective's unique denture flashed as the werewolf briefly grinned her gritted teeth. "Mainly stiff…" she gulped down nearly all of the glass' contents. "And a boomer of a headache!" She grinned at Maura's ever-present pitcher of water refilling her friend's glass._ ***2**

 _"Would you like to take something for the headache?"_

 _Jane stifled a yawn as she rubbed her neck once more. "Yeah," she took another sip. "Yeah, I'll take anything you got if you think it's best for me and Lupine."_

 _The ginger-blonde doctor nodded and retrieved a small, zippered pouch from a nearby cabinet. "Try these anti-inflammatory capsules first," Dr. Isles handed Jane the medication. "If those don't work," the detective took a drink, chasing the capsules with water. "I can try an injection."_

 _"Speaking of injections." Jane slid the water glass to the side before leaning forward on her lower arms. "Did you inject me or Lupine with something? Something that has me to feel so stiff?"_

 _The scientist smiled slightly. "I did have to inject Vuk with a serum that also contained some sedating compounds." She took in a gradual breath after sipping her wine, hoping the detective wouldn't notice the flushing and possible rash of that not being the entire truth._

 _One part of the serum was indeed assembled by the M.E., based on a formula found in the disguised flash drive. Beta had provided several vials of the other remaining part of the serum after Vuk's final meeting with the Alpha Wolf one day prior to Jane's transformation back into human form._

 _Maura was initially apprehensive of injecting the completed serum while the wolf was asleep… per the conveyed instructions. However, Vuk seemed to understand. The scientist had even felt projected feelings of assurance from her wolf friend._

 _"So, this ser… whatever kind of injection it was… put Lupine to sleep?" Jane's inquiring voice brought Maura back to the present._

 _Dr. Isles nodded and took another sip of her wine. "Do you remember that man in the long trench coat who helped us get from the courts building to_ _ **Northridge Park**_ _?"_

 _The detective nodded._

 _Maura took a deep breath. "One aspect of his private-sector work includes medical research and he has made some of his resources available to me. In fact he's among the few people who helped formulate that serum I injected into Vuk."_

 _Jane only nodded; however, the doctor could see indicators of the detective's mind continuing to think. Quite likely the detective was pondering all of the potential implications and scenarios regarding herself as the human and Vuk as the wolf nature._

 _"I, um…" Jane quickly took a sip of water to moisten her sudden dry throat. "I take it he knows about Lupine?"_

 _The M.E. slowly nodded. "Yes, he does." She paused and briefly studied the raven-haired woman for any type of reaction. "In fact, he's just like you… you and Vuk."_

 _The detective's dark eyes suddenly looked up to meet hers. "Really?"_

 _Dr. Isles simply nodded._

 _"Does he know of any others like me? Could he have some idea on how a human and wolf could possibly exist in a single body? Perhaps-"_

 _Maura gently placed both hands on top of Jane's to silence her friend. "Jane," she used a soft, yet firm voice. "He's a very private person… even more so than you and Vuk. And he has your' and Vuk's sense of self-preservation, but even stronger. In fact, I don't even know his true name."_

 _Jane slumped back into the chair's back with a shocked expression. To Maura's surprise, the detective didn't immediately launch into a verbal storm or tirade… for which she was bracing._

Could it be due to Vuk's specific nature being sedated? _The scientist found herself theorizing._ Their individual natures are so intertwined that even I cannot separately distinguish them… even if I consciously try not to!

 _This realization struck Dr. Isles more profoundly than anything in quite some time, quite likely as much as when the massive black wolf came to her rescue the very first time._ ***3** _And also when the M.E. discovered the human aspect to her wolf friend and had to perform an improv surgical procedure on the werewolf detective._ ***4**

Just when one believes all aspects of another person is figured out, _Maura sighed._ Something can still cause surprise and wonder.

 _"M-Maur?" Jane's voice broke through the scientist's reverie of wonderings. The detective's hands had rotated within the M.E.'s and gently tightened their grasp. "Are you okay?" Jane's voice matched the concern displayed in her eyes… currently the same sole emotion. "You spaced out there for a bit."_

 _Returning her focus to Detective Rizzoli, Maura grew puzzled. "Spaced out?" she repeated. "How can that occur? We've never left Earth."_

 _Unable to suppress a small laugh, Jane smiled at her friend's literal mind. "No Maur, it has nothing to do with space travel… or astronauts…_

 _"Spacing out means to get lost in thought, thinking about something else and not responding to another person's inquiry."_

 _The doctor nodded with some understanding, even if not entirely, in her eyes. Jane decided to not pursue it right away. There would be plenty of time to expand on this particular slang term later._

 _"So…" Jane resumed after several long moments, "if you don't know his real name, what name does he go by?"_

 _Maura sipped from her wine. "Beta."_

 _The detective's eyebrows furrowed. The M.E. gently studied her friend's eyes. If eyes truly were the window to the soul, as one literary wrote, then Dr. Maura Isles wondered if she could actually see the detective's investigating mind at work._

Quite possibly this was the only time to see the most human aspect of Detective Jane Rizzoli, _Dr. Isles realized as she averted her stare and mirrored her friend's action taking a drink of water._ Why didn't I think of this during their recovery? There certainly would have been a basis for comparison to what was occurring now. I wonder…

 _"Hey Maur?" Jane's hand gently touched the ginger blonde's upper arm, causing the doctor to jump. "Are you sure you're okay?" The detective stood up and came around to her friend's side of the island countertop. "That's the second time you've spaced out."_

 _"I'm fine…" Dr. Isles gently pushed the detective's hand off her forehead. "I know I don't have a fever."_

 _The werewolf's eyebrows rose with slight skepticism. "You skin is warmer than normal… and…"_

 _Maura patiently held up a hand to quiet her friend. "Yes, I know you're able to detect finer details through your sense of touch than the typical human being… but for a body to truly experience a fever is when its temperature rises at least 2 degrees above normal. Fractional temperatures on the skin's surface do not qualify as a fever._

 _"I'm just fatigued," Maura added. "One often loses train of thought, lapses in judgment when tired."_ ***5**

 _Jane looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"What?" the M.E. gently inquired. "I didn't quite hear that."_

 _"I'm sorry…" Jane looked up to regard her friend. "It's my fault that you're so tired."_

 _"Jane…"_

 _"No really, Maura…" The detective interrupted, gently restraining the M.E.'s hands. "I mean it… how… I mean… I don't know how I can… thank or…"_

 _A gentle hand came to Jane's cheek, catching the raven-haired woman's attention entirely. Dark eyes timidly met with just-as-shy, struggling with self-courage, hazel green._

 _"Jane," Maura's voice trembled as she struggled to keep her tone even. "You once told me that friendship isn't measured by how much we give to or take from the other._

 _"Even Vuk has conveyed the same to me in the past." The doctor slowly removed her hand from the werewolf's cheek, but kept her opposite remaining within Jane's. "It's no problem, really Jane. I have no doubt you and Vuk would be doing everything possible and more if something were wrong with me."_

 _Jane's eyes shyly averted momentarily. "Yeah…" her eyes met Maura's once more, "yeah, we would." The detective inhaled deeply as she took a step backwards upon fully realizing their close proximity._

 _"Ah," she struggled to hide her blushing and fragmented speech. "Maybe… we should try to get some sleep."_

* * *

After an hour's drive into an area of increasingly worn-out buildings, the duo finally parked and began walking. "This doesn't exactly look like type of place where you'd find a massage therapist." Detective Jane Rizzoli suspiciously took in their surroundings, wishing the wolf was conscious and able to combine her slightly heightened senses with Lupine's.

Jane turned to Dr. Isles, who was patiently regarding the detective. "I dunno, Maur… are you sure you got the right address?"

Maura simply held out a hand. "Yes, I'm sure…"

A familiar figure wearing a trench coat exited a door just behind Dr. Isles. Interestingly, the medical examiner didn't turn to acknowledge him. Just as the detective recognized the face, she couldn't forget, not any more than any other face she had seen.

"Detective Rizzoli," Beta nodded his head towards Jane. "It's very agreeable to see you doing better than the last time we met."

Jane subtly made a face. ***6** "Yeah, well…" the detective gradually approached Maura's side, still scanning their surroundings. "Apparently Dr. Isles here thinks I'm stressed out and we're here to see a massage therapist."

Beta slightly smiled and Jane wondered if she had just glimpsed this mysterious man smirking. "I can understand your suspicions, Det. Rizzoli." He gestured towards the slightly-opened door. "Dr. Isles has told you the truth. Trust me…"

The werewolf paused near the entrance with hand drifting towards her holstered weapon as she looked at Beta, waiting for him to finish whatever he was going to say.

"…this area is far more secure than you realize." The man grinned, triggering a gasp in Jane. Beta's grin revealed the identical, unique denture Maura often saw in Jane. "Try to push aside your unease," Beta gently instructed as he closed the door once they all had entered. Briefly trading nods with the guard standing just inside the nearby shadows, Beta gestured ahead of them.

Despite the man's assurances, and the polite smile of the guard, Jane couldn't help but keep her hand near her sidearm as she followed Beta down the corridor, Maura near her side. Upon entering the inner area from the main corridor, she found the building interior had become far nicer. It was an improvement far greater than the detective could have imagined, considering the outside neighborhood.

"How many times have you been here?" Jane muttered quietly through ground teeth to the M.E. ***7**

"Never," came the simple reply.

The werewolf detective abruptly turned to look at her friend in stunned disbelief. "What?!"

"Detective Rizzoli," Beta's ever calm voice intercepted. "Please, your friend has only been a liaison between you and us… it's for your safety as well as health… health that is unique and requires high security." He gently held up a hand to forestall any verbal outburst from the raven-haired detective.

"Please," Beta opened the door near him and graciously gestured toward the soft and warmly lit interior. "I believe things will become more clear when you enter.

"That's unnecessary, detective." Beta added to Jane's triggering the release on her holster. "I won't ask you to surrender it… but trust me, you won't need it."

Maura took a tentative step forward. "I can enter first, if you'd…"

"No." Jane placed a gentle, but restraining hand on Maura's shoulder nearest her. "I won't allow anyone to place themselves in any position that I may be uneasy about."

The detective's dark eyes briefly locked with the doctor's. Maura only nodded and exchanged looks with Beta. The man simply exhaled as he continued to simply regard the dark haired werewolf.

Jane too took a deep breath and, with her hand still resting on top of her gun's handgrip, entered through the door. She initially scanned the room's interior and saw only the soft lighting near the sofa and matching easy chair. Despite the appearance of nothing else in the room, the Boston Police Detective knew this was only an illusion. _Far more than meets the eye is at play here,_ Jane thought. She starting wrapping her fingers around the weapon's grip, not realizing Maura and Beta had entered and shut the door behind them.

It was then that Jane's suspicion of an added presence was confirmed. Her eyes widened as the face matching the familiar darkened blonde hair resolved into her view.

"Al?!"

* * *

 ***1: Chapter 15 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" where Maura brings Jane a terry cloth robe for Jane to replace the bed sheet the detective used to cover herself initially.**

 ***2: The official Chapter 3 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" (4** **th** **posted chapter) when Maura learns to keep a pitcher of water handy whenever giving Werewolf Jane a glass of water.**

 ***3: Chapters 3 and 4 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***4: Chapters 1-3 (posted chapters 2-4) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***5: Per the latest episode of Season 7 titled: "65 Hours" and Maura is trying to encourage Jane to take a nap… before the "radioactive booger" colored shirt.**

 ***6: A nod to where Jane Rizzoli made a slight face at Maura when the M.E. told her she needed to see or speak with someone in Season 6, Episode 14: "Murderjuana" where Maura finds the sleeping detective on her couch in the middle of the night… again.**

 ***7: A nod to Angie Harmon in Season 5's outtakes and bloopers in how she talks through gritted teeth saying: "Don't you need to go to the bathroom? Like need ta potty?!" towards a laughing Sasha Alexander.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Want more of the "Lupus Amicitia" aspect of "Rizzoli & Isles"? Check out "Vuk's Vignettes"… I intend to write "Volumes I-VII" corresponding to the TV Show's Seasons.**

* * *

Alison Grey-Wolfe only smiled and gave a slight nod. "Hello Jane…" her same gruff voice, which Jane Rizzoli remembered from her youth, spoke. "Still always on guard I see."

Jane let out a slight chuckle as she gently pressed her weapon back into the holster's locking mechanism. "Yeah, well as a cop… I'm supposed to."

The older woman's smile broadened, gradually revealing her teeth. The detective gasped. She abruptly turned towards Beta, who had taken unspoken and scarcely noticeable vigilance at the door. "Both of you?" Jane turned back to Al. "Both of you are like me?! You each have a wolf nature?!"

Al's eyes briefly shifted, regarding Beta over the detective's shoulder before focusing back on Jane. "Yes," her voice quietly and simply replied. "Yes, we are Jane."

The detective sighed heavily and turned to her human friend, who had taken a seat on the couch. "You knew all about this?"

Maura's mouth opened, but Al spoke up. "It was my decision, Jane." Her eyes narrowed as the werewolf detective's gaze focused once more upon her. "This is only the second time Dr. Isles has physically seen me… as a human, that is."

This time it was the ginger-blonde who gasped. "So…" the M.E.'s voice tentatively spoke as she arose and came to Jane's side. "… that massive grey wolf, Alpha… is you?"

Alison nodded and gestured towards the seating area. "Please," she perched upon the edge of the easy chair's seating. "I can truly understand the ocean of turmoil taking place within you both…" her dark eyes focused specifically on Jane, "… but most especially you, Jane."

The detective only nodded and very briefly looked down at her ungloved hands. She quickly clenched them into fists before shoving them into her blazer's pockets. "So," she returned her attention to Al, "the whole notion of seeing a massage therapist is… what? A cover story?"

Al chuckled slightly. "It's true." Her eyebrows furrowed. "How much do you remember from when I was the school's sports medicine specialist and massage therapist during your junior high school years?"

Jane half grinned. "Most of it. I've always considered those to be the best years of school."

The older werewolf smiled knowingly, causing a slight chuckle from the detective. "I still haven't learned to properly meditate like you tried to teach me," Jane turned to Maura with a rueful smile. "And in spite of her attempts, Dr. Isles here hasn't had much luck either." ***1**

The admission triggered mild laughter from both doctors and even Beta. Maura brushed some imaginary lint and wrinkles from her designer skirt as a subtle blush graced her face.

"Yes," the ginger-blonde suppressed another small laugh by clearing her throat. "I'm still not sure who's more impatient… Jane or Vuk."

Al nodded with another chuckled as she arose and retrieved several bottles of water. "It's because of your Vuk and you Detective Rizzoli that we're here."

"So," Jane looked towards Beta, then back at Maura, "Beta's work in the private sector is actually for you, Al? Bodyguard or security?"

The detective briefly searched her memories, trying to recall possibly having seen this mysterious, trench coat man. Without Lupine being present, Jane couldn't combine her memories with the wolf's… which would not only enable her to see the wolf's memories but also provide additional clarity and focus on the finer details to her own.

Jane sighed. Her quick memory search had yielded no results. She couldn't escape the extreme empty feeling of Lupine's sleeping presence. Even though she was separated from the wolf during their recovery from Charles Hoyt, this time it felt different. _I didn't even know if Lupine was alive then,_ the dark, raven-haired detective sighed. _Unlike now, I_ _know_ _Lupine's alive but I can't reach out to her. This is actually worse than the wolf being dead!_

A strong hand gently clasped Jane's shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. The detective looked up. Her glazed-over eyes locked onto the concerned ones of her newly reunited friend, Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe. The soft touches sandwiching her opposite hand caused Jane to barely realize that Maura, too, was concerned.

"Jane?" Al's voice softly inquired as she knelt down on a single knee and carefully positioned her fingertips on the left side of the detective's face. _"Jane, can you hear me?"_ The older woman's gruff voice took on a most unusual tone. Dr. Isles noticed an unusual shifting pattern occur within her eyes.

 _This shifting pattern is far different than what I've seen in Jane… or even in Beta._ Maura thought as she spared a brief glance toward the man in question.

Beta's eyes caught hers while he maintained his station at the door. _Do not worry;_ she felt his thoughts gently transmit into her mind. _She won't harm your friend. Some rare cases require an Alpha to communicate verbally and mentally as well._

Maura could only nod as she continued to hold Jane's hand with hers.

 _Your friend,_ Beta's thoughts added. _Detective Jane Rizzoli is among the rare types of werewolves… her treatment in the aftermath of her injuries, and the reunification of the two natures requires… a unique method._

Absolute silence lapsed for several moments as Al's eyes gradually opened, remaining focused on the detective. Jane's eyes had closed after Alison placed her fingers on her face. However, the drying tear tracks on Jane's cheeks caught Maura's attention.

 _No, her tears aren't from my ministrations._ It was Al's thoughts that transmitted into Dr. Isles' mind. _It's from her being lost in thought, feeling the absence of Maicoh._ ***2**

The medical examiner only nodded and kept the words: _I understand_ in the foremost of her mind, hoping they could sense it.

 _You are far more adept than you realize, Dr. Isles._ Beta transmitted to her.

 _Thank you,_ Maura replaced her previous words and the man subtly nodded his head as his eyes confirmed that he had "heard" her.

Jane slumped slightly as Al removed her hand from the detective's face. "Easy," the older woman instructed while she gently supported the younger. "Take a few long, deep breaths. Try to calm yourself."

Jane only groaned. She struggled to breathe deeply after Al's repeated instruction.

Maura noticed Beta quietly move from the door and toward the darkened area of the room. Somehow, the M.E. could sense a new presence on the door's opposite side. Quite possibly another guard, due to Beta's leaving.

"Augh," Jane grunted as she finally sat up. "What just happened?"

"You got caught up in your thoughts," Al gently encouraged the detective to sip some water. "The resulting emotional turmoil nearly overwhelmed you…"

"How…" Jane choked slightly on her water. "How is that such a big deal?"

Alison sighed. "It's because your wolf is sedated. Despite two separate and very distinct natures comprised within a single physical being, the two of you both provide balance… even strength to the other. Both natures, of you as a human and Maicoh the wolf, are so intertwined that anything effecting one of you, also effects the other."

Jane simply stared at Al while Maura leaned forward with surprised intrigue. "So," the scientist inquired, "one nature or being cannot live without the other?"

"Exactly," Alison simply replied. Although the older doctor kept her focus on the detective, the M.E. could sense her colleague also paying attention to her now. "The first phase was treating and strengthening the wolf while Jane was sedated. Now, this phase is for Jane while Maicoh's asleep."

Beta emerged from the other portion of the room. He and Al only exchanged an acknowledgement before the older werewolf gently pulled the detective onto her feet.

"It's time for that treatment to begin for the Human nature," Al softly spoke, cutting off Jane's feeble attempts to speak.

"A massage?" the detective seemed to speak in a parrot tone.

Alison smiled. "Massage is part of it. You'd be surprised how much can be corrected through proper spine alignment and treating the human body as a whole."

Maura watched them disappear into the darker area of the room. She sank down onto the couch once more with a sigh. Beta's shadow partially covered the medical examiner, causing her to look up into his concerned eyes. "Are you all right, Dr. Isles?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine… just fatigued."

Beta returned her nod. "If need be, feel free to stretch out and catch a nap.

"It may take two to three hours for Jane to be finished with this initial treatment." Beta added as he leaned his forearms against the top of the easy chair.

The doctor only nodded her acknowledgement. _I neglected to pack any reading material,_ Maura realized as she briefly glanced about and seeing nothing else reading material-wise. _It wouldn't be a bad idea to rest for a short while,_ the doctor rationalized after considering how fragmented her sleep patterns had become recently. She stepped out from her designer heels and positioned the few throw pillows against the sofa's arm.

"Sleep well, Dr. Isles." Beta's voice softly spoke after Maura settled back after positioning herself properly on the sofa.

"Thank you Beta," Maura replied as her eyes closed.

* * *

 _Dr. Maura Isles huffed out a soft sigh as she watched the prosecuting attorney thank Detective Jane Rizzoli for her testimony and inform the judge that he had nothing further._

 _The judge nodded his acknowledgement and turned towards the Defense Table. "Your witness, Mr. Tolley."_

 _"Thank you, your honor." The said attorney arose from his seat next to Charles Hoyt._

 _The doctor struggled to keep herself from staring, along with thinking about him… to keep from having him sense her presence._

If that's entirely true, _the scientist thought, regarding Alison Grey-Wolfe's words the previous week._

 _Granted there were legitimate studies on how human beings could sense another human watching them, but the results were often so broad and spread-out that no definite, real conclusions could be formulated._

"Remember," _Al's cautionary words came back to the M.E.'s mind._ "Even though some of the most modern studies are based on data nearly ten years old, and they may not come to a definite conclusion, it doesn't necessarily mean they are entirely untrue.

"And," _the older doctor leaned closer to the ginger blonde while lowering her tone of voice._ "NEVER underestimate Charles Warren Hoyt!" _A low growl could be heard in the werewolf's throat as the man's name was spoken…_

 _"Please answer the question, Detective Rizzoli." The judge's firm voice brought Dr. Isles from her thoughts._

 _Jane's eyes very briefly locked with Maura as she took a deep breath. "No," her voice had a hardened inflection, "no, I didn't intentionally provoke the suspect."_

 _"Then what caused the suspect to feel provoked or threatened by you?" Hoyt's attorney asked._

Is he serious?! _Maura felt herself wondering along with another, separate feeling emitting from the detective's direction._

Try to remain strong, Vuk. _The scientist struggled to project towards her wolf friend._

 _"… my simply doing my job as a Homicide Detective." The raven-haired detective appeared to be speaking through gritted teeth._

 _"Why do you think Charles Hoyt targeted you?"_

 _"Objection!" The ADA stood up. "Calls for speculation."_

 _"Sustained," the judge ruled and turned to Hoyt's attorney. "Please stick to the established facts, Mr. Tolley."_

 _Maura noticed the detective shift uncomfortably and a mixture of feelings somewhat make a tidal wave towards her._ If only I could fake a vaso vagal syncope or seizure, _Maura thought as she struggled to project calming thoughts and encouragement to her friend._ Anything to cause a distraction or to put this court into a recess.

 _"How severely has my client's so-called assault on you effected your life, Detective-"_

 _"Objection!"_

 _The rest of ADA Anderson's words were lost in a massive roar and the following screams and shouts within the gallery. The judge pounded his gavel repeatedly as the screaming and shouting voices drowned out his voice. A snarling growl erupted and Maura struggled to find Jane among the scampering bystanders trying to rush for the courtroom doors._

 _Surprisingly, Jane Rizzoli was still in the witness stand. She had risen to her feet as her face possessed the most shocked and perplexed of expressions while her eyes seemed to remain on the M.E.'s. Maura tried calling out to her friend._

 _Another snarling roar greeted her ears as Dr. Isles too wondered on where the growls were originating. Everyone somehow kept looking at her. The M.E. tried asking the person nearest her what was happening. Another growl was the only sound to be heard and the person only tried to get away from her with fear and horror in his face._

What's going on?! _Maura thought to herself._ Why is- _her sight beheld her hands… or where her hands should have been._

 _They were now massive paws. A snarl only sounded as Maura tried to speak and her field of vision suddenly flashed red as her focus obtained her initial target._

 _"Bailiffs clear the court! Neutralize the threat!" The judge shouted as Maura continued up the aisle. Or was it truly Dr. Maura Isles?_

 _The ginger red wolf leaped in a graceful bound over the small dividing wall from the viewer gallery to the Defendant desk. Teeth flashed with another snarl and front claws slashed at Charles Warren Hoyt._

 _"Stop it!" A voice shouted while another voice called out a name with the word "No!" following it. However, the wolf didn't respond and literally pushed Hoyt into the floor and smashing his chair to pieces and fracturing the table._

 _Charles Hoyt's grey, soulless eyes briefly locked with the red wolf's sharp hazel green before it lunged. Its teeth sank into Hoyt's throat and jerked its head, snapping not only the human's neck, but also ripping out both carotid arteries._

 _The ginger red wolf rumbled its satisfaction as the blood slid down its throat and released a howl of victory, uncaring of the bullets burning into and through her body…_

* * *

…Maura sat up suddenly with a mild scream as she awakened from the dream. Her throat felt extremely dry despite the very vivid sensations of coppery liquid sliding down her throat… the wolf's throat…

"Dr. Isles?" Beta's voice gently inquired and Maura looked up blearily at him. For some odd reason, he wasn't wearing his trench coat and Dr. Isles could see the outlines of a shoulder harness beneath his dark shirt with a zipper within the seam below his armpit. She could only conclude it was for where a gun could be removed from concealment.

"Are you all right?" Beta's hand gently came down upon hers as he knelt down beside the sofa for her to see him better.

The ginger blonde felt the material separating their hands and it was then she finally realized Beta's trench coat was draped over her as a blanket. "Ah," Maura began and swallowed several times to try and moisten her mouth and throat.

Cool air greeted her skin as Beta gently pulled the coat back and pressed a glass of water into her hand. Dr. Isles sat up just enough to drink the contents. "Thank you," the M.E. handed the small tumbler back.

Beta nodded and then handed her a water bottle. The liquid inside had a dark purple color. "Drink this in small gulps," he instructed. "It's an all natural supplement. Alpha designed it herself."

"Aren't her formulas designed specifically for werewolves?" The scientist inquired as she briefly studied the dark liquid.

Some of Beta's unique denture briefly flashed as he smiled. "Most of the time," he answered. "However, Alison researches a great deal into the human body, as well as werewolf physiology. Some of her formulas have actually been made into commercial products… for human consumption and," Beta gestured to the bottle within Maura's hands, "that's one of them."

Maura sighed with a slight smile before taking a tentative sip. It was surprisingly sweet and grape flavored. ***3** Her eyes turned to Beta's in surprise, eliciting a mild chuckle and momentarily displaying the werewolf's teeth once more.

"That's often the usual reaction people experience when sampling this particular supplement." His face tilted, very reminiscent of how a wolf would when studying something or being intrigued. He briefly nodded with some understanding. "There's all natural sweeteners within that formula." Beta finally spoke, triggering mild surprise in Dr. Isles. "Alison keeps anything artificial out of her formulas as much as possible. She only implements an artificiality if absolutely necessary."

The M.E. only nodded as she averted her eyes and took another slow drink from the bottle. Beta diverted his attention in a gentlemanly manner and briefly left for the darkened area of the room. While the doctor couldn't hear any sounds indicative of a door opening and closing, something had to be serving as a privacy barrier of some kind.

Dr. Isles closed her eyes briefly and struggled to focus on her breathing, trying not to pay too much attention on the haunting images of her dream. Somehow she could see the ginger red wolf both as a bystander and through the animal's own eyes as well.

Maura took another swallow… quite possibly larger than Beta had instructed, to keep herself from recalling the intense sensation of the coppery blood entering her mouth and throat. Her eyes drifted closed once more as she continued to focus on her breathing and the grape flavored supplement shake in her throat.

* * *

 **A/N 2 (or repeat): Want more of the "Lupus Amicitia" aspect of "Rizzoli & Isles"? Check out "Vuk's Vignettes"… I intend to write "Volumes I-VII" corresponding to the TV Show's Seasons.**

 **As for a "Rizzles Relationship"… it is my hope to follow parallel to the show as much as possible, but anything is possible and I strive to not have too much projected "plan or timeline wise" for the overall story(ies)… Anytime I have a massive thought out plan for ANYTHING, (not just writing), often ends up being unfinished or constantly tinkering with the finished product (some accuse George Lucas of non stop tinkering with the "Star Wars" films).**

 *****Being a strong supporter of my home country's "Constitution" and "The Bill of Rights," that same sentiment applies to readers' imaginations. Sometimes things can be written in a way to rob or ruin the fun for a reader's imagination. *****

* * *

 ***1: Chapter 16 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" where the wolf's restlessness eventually disturbs Maura's meditating. Chapter 7 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" where Maura glimpses telepathically from Jane/Vuk recalling Al meditating.**

 ***2: Chapter 12 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" where Al visits Jane in the hospital and Dr. Isles meets her for the very first time. "Maicoh" is the Navajo word for both "wolf" and "shape shifter"**

 ***3: A nod to one of my all-natural supplement shake that I routinely drink… grape is one of the best flavors. To my knowledge, my friend inspiring the "Al" character didn't design it, but has instructed me to drink it for my body's health.**

 ***** Most heartfelt, "bottom of my heat" and if I may borrow a term from the TV Show: _Babylon 5_ , "... serious as a rip in a spacesuit!" I really mean that area of my author's note. If I can find a more stronger way to convey how serious I am, I'll definitely let ya'll know! Believe me, I read all, every single one of your comments, reviews, and private messages... and please continue with reviews, questions, etc.; they ALWAYS inspire me and encourage me to keep going! Never know when a review might provide inspiration for a story chapter or moment! *****


	22. Author's Note (add)

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 _ ***** Addendum: Thanks to "cecilis"… the television series final episode is September 5th. My mistake… due to work obligations and a county law enforcement officer lost in the line of duty nearly 3 weeks ago, I'm behind in my knowledge of the show… haven't seen the last two newest episodes and my writing too has been falling behind from the "schedule" I was accustomed to it being. Nevertheless, my sentiment before this addendum still stands. *****_

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Power to the readers! Given the dream sequence of Maura Isles in the previous chapter, should Maura become a werewolf in the "Lupus Amicitia" universe of "Rizzoli & Isles"?**

 **Post your "votes" in the reviews/commentary section!**

* * *

"Maur?" the familiar, slightly tentative voice startled Dr. Isles, slightly, from her studying stupor.

The ginger blonde looked up to discover the television was now displaying ESPN's Sportscenter… it had been broadcasting the Red Sox game last time she looked. The later-afternoon sun was now gone and only a thin strip of light was remaining that could be seen through the detective's living room windows.

"Yes, Jane?"

The detective huffed a sigh as she tossed the TV remote onto the coffee table. "That's the second time you've spaced out since you've been here."

"It is?" Maura hummed slightly as she shifted her position on the couch. "My studies must be more captivating than I realized."

Jane sighed internally and decided to not pursue her friend's deflection of her concern. "Must be quite a subject." The detective masked her genuine interest with a flippant tone as she retrieved several bottles of water from her refrigerator.

"It is," came the doctor's simple reply from the living room. Jane sighed with an eye-roll as she straightened and shut the door. Although Lupine was unconscious due to her human nature still undergoing treatment with the mysterious "Al," her eccentric and recently-revealed fellow werewolf friend.

 _There's still a lot of unanswered questions,_ Jane sighed again. _Even Maura hasn't been the same since the day I met that Beta guy and Al._

Jane handed the M.E. a bottle before plopping back down on the couch. _Al…_ the detective swallowed a gulp. _How could she have kept her own werewolf nature from me for all those years?_

While the detective kept her profile appearing to watch TV while occasionally sipping from her water bottle; however, she was studying Maura from the corner of her eye.

The ginger blonde doctor's brow furrowed as she read from an old-looking book with a partially torn and bent up dust jacket. The pages matched the yellowish brown of the dust cover's backing that could be seen. The M.E.'s water bottle's cap was still sealed… in fact, the hand holding it hadn't even moved since accepting it from Jane.

The werewolf detective couldn't help but snort in both annoyance and some amusement of the whole scene. Dr. Isles however, appeared to have not noticed Jane's attention… and snort, causing the dark brunette to roll and cross her eyes again.

"Did I mention the Sox lost to Chicago?" Jane flippantly mentioned.

Maura's face remained unchanged as she continued to focus on the book.

"Have I told you I can't stand the sight of any blade, not just a scalpel?"

The scientist simply turned a page and continued reading with rapt attention.

The detective resisted a massive huffing sigh and clicked several channels on the TV. "Can you believe those women literally bankrupted themselves by buying designer shoes?"

"What?" The book fell into the M.E.'s lap. The unopened bottle of water rolled under the coffee table. ***1** "When and where did this occur…" the ginger blonde's voice trailed off when she recognized the ESPN logo of one of the sister channels of the network displaying a hockey game and hearing Jane's failed attempts to conceal her chuckle. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Jane tried to put on a confused façade. "You didn't answer any of my previous questions! I was starting to wonder if you could still hear."

Maura swatted the detective's shoulder as she started to retrieve her book.

"Oww!" The raven-haired detective feigned and quickly snatched up the book whilst the medical examiner was redirecting her attention to her friend's 'supposed' injury.

"Hey!" Maura protested as she tried reaching for the book, only for Jane to nearly stand up as she held it out of reach. "Give that back!"

"In a sec!" Jane countered, nearly turning her back completely against the doctor's reaching arms. "Gawh, can't I just see what this book's about?!"

She managed to turn it over to see two red wolves on the front cover dust jacket. **_"Red Wolf: Vanishing Breed or Merely Legend?"_**

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at Maura. "I didn't know there was such a thing. Is this an actual study, or a novel?" Jane opened the book to the first few opening pages.

"It's nonfiction," Dr. Isles replied simply and kept her eyes averted. She leaned forward to retrieve the bottle partially hidden beneath the coffee table… and to mainly hide her blushing.

The dream of the red wolf in the courtroom continued to preoccupy Maura Isles' thoughts. It would have been merely dismissed as a simple, though very realistic and intense feeling dream… but if only once. However, the young scientist actually had the same, practically identical dream several times throughout the rest of the previous week and again the night before. Thankfully Jane's depositions were completed the few remaining days following her initial treatment by Alison Grey-Wolfe. Maura found it easy to keep these things occupying her mind from being seen by Jane. However, the scientist wouldn't be surprised if the detective already knew about her wonderings and was too occupied with her own issues. Jane would later probably inquire when she had some time.

Maura would either see herself transform into the lean and graceful, ginger red wolf within the courtroom either outside herself or through the wolf's eyes whenever Charles Hoyt's lawyer was cross examining Detective Rizzoli. The conclusion would always be the wolf killing the Surgeon by snapping the human's neck and ripping the arteries out of his throat. The doctor also would awaken with the unnerving sensation of the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and throat.

While she couldn't immediately recall any specifics of the Red Wolf breed, Maura did know they were considerably rarer than other wolf breeds and wolves overall. Thankfully there were both National Forestry and privately-owned and operated preserves/sanctuaries in various states South of Massachusetts that shared the Eastern Seaboard dedicated to bringing the Red Wolf back from endangered status.

 _I wonder if I could talk Jane into a weekend trip and see them…_

"So," Jane's voice finally spoke up, interrupting the M.E.'s thoughts. "Why does the Red Wolf have legendary or myths attached to it?"

Dr. Isles took a longer drink from her water bottle- both to delay her response and to gather her thoughts.

"They kinda look like foxes…" Jane remarked as she scanned through the few colorized pictures within the book's center pages. "…bigger than what I remember foxes being, though. Been years since I visited a zoo."

"That's one of the primary reasons for all of the vague mystery surrounding the Red Wolf." Dr. Isles placed her recapped bottle onto the coffee table. "Most people cannot properly discern between a red wolf and a fox… especially when observed from a distance."

The detective turned a page to discover a series of comparison photos between the two species in question. "I can't understand why people have a problem recognizing the discrepancies between the two… they're very different."

"Well, not everyone is as attentive to the finer details, nor do they simply take the time." Maura smiled as she regarded the raven-haired werewolf. "Nor is everyone as intimately familiar with the wolf nature as you are."

"Augh," Jane gagged, "that didn't sound right!"

"What?" Maura was genuinely perplexed at her friend's reaction.

"You made it sound like Lupine and I are in some type of perverted relationship."

The scientist shrugged with continued perplexion. "The term intimate doesn't always mean a sexual relationship."

Jane simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, just everyone out there," the detective nodded towards her living room's window, "thinks that way. Might wanna remember that for future reference."

"Noted," Maura simultaneously smirked along with her understanding.

Jane only shook her head at her friend's humor and returned her attention to the open pages. She glanced through a few additional sheets before closing the book and handing it back to the medical examiner. "Does that Beta guy look like a red wolf?"

Unable to resist laughing, Maura shook her head.

"How is that funny?" The detective was now confused at her friend's reaction.

"I'm not dating him," the ginger blonde chuckled, trying to regain control.

"Dating…" Jane shrugged as she glanced up at the ceiling. "What left field did that come from?"

"I'm sorry, Jane." Dr. Isles took a deep breath, yet her face continued to remain highly amused. "I can't help but be amused whenever you ask me anything regarding Beta. I often wonder if you're trying to imply or learn anything about me seeing him on more personal terms.

"And to be fair," the M.E. added, "you started it when we were seen safely to _**Northridge Park**_ by him and Robert." ***2**

"Aw-right, aw-right…" Jane huffed a loud groaning sigh and mockingly threw up her hands in surrender. "But since he's like me… and Al, have you seen him in wolf form?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?" The detective drew out her inflection for more emphasis. When the scientist merely lifted her eyebrows questioningly and with a slight tilt of her head, the elder woman huffed an exasperated breath. "Well, what color is his fur? Is he a red wolf or like Lupine… black?"

Thanks to Maura's friendship with Jane's wolf symbiant, the human was finally able to see with her own eyes what the wolf looked like through the scientist's pictures. While she already knew the wolf's fur was dark black, similar to her own hair, the detective was actually surprised to see areas of grey fur among the darker strands. As if Lupine had highlights… Jane amusingly wondered if Maura might have accomplished some form of "styling" on Vuk's fur...

* * *

...Could Lupine even tolerate something that? _Jane had wondered._ Like a bow or curls like those small, fancy looking and yappy dogs some women carry around in their huge purses?

 _As if she had sensed the detective's thoughts, Maura smiled and graciously opened one of her books on wolves right after she had shown Jane her various pictures of her wolf friend. "Just because Vuk's primary pelt is black, it doesn't necessarily mean she's a separate breed within the wolf's family species." Maura had gently moved several photographs aside to place the opened book on the island counter's surface between them. "As you can see," she gestured between the two separate pictures of the Grey Wolf within the book. "A grey wolf can possess a primary pelt color of black as well as grey. And…" the M.E. turned back several pages to display another set of pictures, "while they're far more uncommon, a black wolf can also be among the red wolf breed."_

* * *

"Beta's a grey wolf; however, with a white, ashen color." Maura finally answered as she leaned forward to place her book on the coffee table. "I don't have any pictures of him in wolf form… or any pictures of him whatsoever."

A short pause settled between them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Beta's wolf nature carries traits of the Artic Wolf within the grey wolf's overall genetic makeup," Dr. Isles finally added.

More silence, except the sounds of the TV, lapsed within the room. Both women wondered if they should venture into the known, yet unspoken subject. Jane knew something was preoccupying her pathologist friend. Something beyond the trial, or "re-trial" of Charles Hoyt and the treatments of Lupine and herself. Ever since they left that secluded, abandoned warehouse area where they met Beta… and Al, the detective couldn't help but notice the M.E.'s fatigue and unusually silent demeanor.

Even though it was obvious, Jane Rizzoli also couldn't escape the one persistent thought resounding in her mind. Another disturbing aspect was this "foreign thought"… and precisely what it was. Another person's thought somehow imprinted into her mind.

 _It HAS to be someone else's thought!_ Jane always reasoned whenever pondering it. _I mean… who thinks or talks like that?_

" _ **Push her not. Maura will inform you when the proper time arrives."**_

Jane retrieved the TV remote with a sigh and began to mindlessly flip through the channels. As much as she wanted to push in and inquire, the werewolf surprised herself by heeding those peculiarly phrased words… again. ***3**

Dr. Maura Isles half-paid attention to the detective's channel surfing as images of the red wolf… and also herself, targeting and killing Hoyt in the courtroom returned to her mind. While it could easily be dismissed as a dream… associated with her friendship and support for the detective and her wolf friend. But for the dream to literally repeat itself several nights? And for the dream to practically repeat itself… very little to zero variance or differences as some dreams were commonly revealed to do in some studies.

The scientist resisted from shuddering as she took another drink of her water. Should she dare trying to describe these dreams to her werewolf friend?

 _Or friends?_ Maura clarified in her thoughts, as she still had to remind herself regarding Beta and Al. She couldn't escape the feeling deep down, that Beta already knew or suspected, the contents of her dream. However, in his ever-gentlemanly demeanor, would not inquire directly.

 _Perhaps Alison might have some insight, or…_ the young scientist shook off that train of thought.

 _No,_ Maura rationalized as she reached for her water bottle again. _It's very likely that it's just the stress of all that's going on… especially Hoyt's trial along with Jane and Vuk's recovery process. These dreams should fade once all of this is over._

Yet, despite the logic's comforting aspect that particular thought process provided, Dr. Isles still couldn't escape the nagging feeling of something lurking beneath and within the sub conscious.

* * *

 ***1: Season 2, Episode 8: "My Own Worst Enemy" of where Ian shows up and Maura is fully engrossed with texting him. Jane says various random things to try catching the M.E.'s attention. How could Maura not realize Jane's "…stabbing Korsak…" with one of her scalpels?**

 ***2: Chapter 12 of this same story.**

 ***3: Season 5, Episode 16 "In Plain View" where Korsak is picking out words from a Thesaurus, driving Jane crazy enough to take it away, forcing him to revert back to "cop talk" and then she throws in: "…in the penal colony for usury" and bats her eyes at him. I call it the "Nutbag vs. Nutholder" moment.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here we go… sorry for the wait.**

 **Also, please pray or send good thoughts for my friends, the Winchester Family. There was a tragic shooting at the Oklahoma City airport in which a Southwest Airlines employee- Michael Winchester was murdered. While I was more of a "peripheral friend" with him and his family, we share the same Christian faith and we all are in a state of shock. Michael Winchester was dear, sweet guy and my pastor's wife is especially close with the family… having lived in OKC for at least 10 years and even helped look after his kids when they were young. It's just so senseless…**

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli took a deep breath as she paused before Lieutenant Marquette's office door. Even though she had prepared for this particular meeting… and this particular day, the "last minute jitters" still snuck their way in. On top of that she didn't have Lupine's strength to draw upon while the wolf's nature remained under sedation.

The detective had received her letter from the various doctors and therapists, clearing her to return to full duty a couple of days prior. However, Lt. Marquette wasn't available until today. To Jane's surprise she had forgotten that it was the time of year Boston PD held their annual testing for those qualified to advance in rank. The werewolf sighed as she considered the possibility of Lt. Marquette being promoted and as a result likely leaving the Homicide Unit. All the harder… to maybe return to her detective position and then having to adjust to a change of command?

Another potential change was her partner, Vince Korsak. Jane wasn't entirely sure if she could have him continuing to be her partner. The older detective was mysteriously absent during the several minutes when Jane had passed through to her desk to peruse any cards colleagues may have been left while she was out. However, Rizzoli could tell her partner was somewhere in the Headquarters Building due to seeing the subtle indicators on the man's desk that wouldn't normally be there if he was out investigating any leads.

 _Could he possibly be testing for Sergeant?_ Jane wondered. And if Korsak were promoted would he, too, be transferred to another unit?

To her knowledge, the werewolf detective didn't know of any particular Sergeant position here in HQ's Homicide Division. Only a selection of detectives under the command of a Lt. Detective was ever adequate in covering the unit's needs. Lt. Marquette would assign cases to a set of detectives according to a process some claimed to know only to be surprised when their Unit Commander assigned it to different group than expected.

"Come in," the muffled voice called in response to Jane's knock on the lieutenant's door.

The detective gritted her teeth against the subtle twinges shocking their way through her fingers and wrist as she twisted the doorknob and entered. Jane stopped just a half stride before Marquette's desk and waited for the Homicide Commander to acknowledge.

While Lt. Marquette's style of leadership was a more relaxed with his detectives by granting them a greater reign of discretion than other leaders' more micromanager types, Marquette did observe some particular protocols of command that the position required of him… such as the official visit now occurring between him and Detective Jane Rizzoli. ***1**

Sparing a glance upward from his typing, the lieutenant nodded to one of the two visitor chairs facing the desk. "Please have a seat, Det. Rizzoli."

Reminding herself to move graciously… or more relaxed, Jane took the chair that wouldn't obstruct Marquette's line of sight to his office door. She hooked a foot around one of the chair legs and managed to quietly reposition the chair slightly so she too could also see the door peripherally but also have an easier view between her and the commander beside the computer monitor. It likely wouldn't be necessary, but from her understanding and how she felt personally, one was to never block a cop's view of a door.

While Jane Rizzoli didn't know if Lt. Marquette was one for subtlety in his office as other unit commanders, the werewolf detective believed it was the right thing to do. Either from personally or professional curtsey or both, Jane knew she felt better for doing it. ***2**

"Thank you, sir." The dark brunette folded her hands over the appropriate paperwork required for a meeting such as this in her lap.

Silence lapsed between them for several long moments as Lt. Marquette continued typing. However, Jane sensed no real tension in the office as she patiently waited.

 _But then,_ Jane reasoned, _Lupine's not awake to help me sense any of the more subtle things she'd normally feel that humans can't._

Her memories flashed back several days prior of when she had an appointment with Al. Jane's mysterious friend arranged for her and Maura to meet her at _**Blackstone Park**_ ***3** where they not only ran cross country terrain, but also engage in a somewhat meditative mindset to strengthen her human senses.

* * *

 _"Leave the blindfold on!" Alison Grey-Wolfe's extremely gruff voice was starting to loose some measure of patience._

 _A hand firmly intercepted Jane's searching fingers and didn't release them until the detective's hand returned downward by her side._

Likely Beta, _Jane mentally discerned from her memories of both Al and Maura's sense of touch. She wouldn't be at all surprised if her doctor friend was dutifully meditating in the appropriate Yoga sitting pose or position._

And not requiring a blindfold to cover her eyes! _Jane mentally growled, only for that growl to emerge aloud as she was swiftly taken off her feet, and crashing heavily on her back to the forest floor. Multiple imaginings went through the detective's mind as she fought to regain control of her breathing._

 _"How can this be a fair test?!" Jane Rizzoli practically roared as she ripped off the blindfold._

 _The shorter werewolf and the detective fiercely stared each other down for seemed to be hours as Dr. Isles hesitantly rose to her feet. Beta cautiously moved from his place and remained ready to spring, to apprehend the raven-haired detective should she decide to strike out against Al._

 _Several intense minutes lapsed with neither of them backing down in their look. Al very slowly made a gesture and muttered briefly in another language that only Beta understood; all the while resolutely maintaining eye contact with her stubborn, younger protégé._

 _Beta initially started a response in the same, unknown, language only to be promptly silenced with a snarling growl from Al. The man simply inclined his head deferentially and slowly approached the medical examiner. His move towards the ginger blonde caused Jane to break eye contact with Alison and suspiciously watch the man. She couldn't make out his low voice speaking to Maura, but she bristled internally as he graciously held up a hand, gesturing towards the small, concealed trail._

 _They started down the trail away from Al and Jane, away from them…_

 _… Jane Rizzoli's vision blurred as well as tilted, inverted, and likely several other angles the detective couldn't name as she felt the ground's impact massively absorb through her body…_

 _… The greyish haze wouldn't seem to fade from Jane's vision. Or was this grey haze in her mind? Maura had once mentioned something about the human mind displaying the same colors and feelings as the eyes detected, something about how the brain processed the optic… whatever. Or was it that strange, weird Yoga concept of "The Third Eye?"_

 _A low growl greeted the detective's hearing and suddenly realized the increased weight, holding her body firmly in place. The growling intensified each time Jane tried to move against whatever was holding her down._

 _Rizzoli finally managed to open her eyes to discover her vision still blurred, dominated by the grey; however, lighter haze. She blinked several times and slowly turned her head, trying to clear whatever was blurring her vision. The low growling resumed as she tried once more to sit up and something exerted adequate force to pin her back down onto the ground._

 _The raven-haired detective breathed deeply as she opened her eyes once more to discover a massive grey wolf's face inches from her own. Its fierce, dark eyes conveyed a firm resolve as its teeth bared… almost daring the younger to challenge._

What the… _Jane's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a snarling, near roar by the massive grey wolf._ Wha… what?

 _The wolf's fierce teeth bared even further with an accompanying snarl each the detective began a new thought process._

"YOU WILL LISTEN!" _The command practically thundered within Jane's mind._

 _To her genuine surprise, Jane found herself to actually keep her mind clear from random, fleeting thoughts. An affirming rumble responded from the Grey Alpha and the raven brunette felt its weight lift from her body._

 _As she managed to sit up, Jane couldn't help the gasp to escape as her eyes beheld the sight before her. The massive, grey wolf was an indistinct blur as its fur appeared to grow backwards and the limbs changed their joint alignment. The large head seemed to shrink as the fur continued to reverse and also grow outward shifting from grey to a dark blonde. The furred ears disappeared while the jaws rippled, transforming into a familiar shape._

 _Al's dark eyes emerged… scarcely a shade lighter than the Grey Wolf's, but their focus unwavered and steadfastly held Jane's. The older woman rose up from the catcher-style squat the wolf's sitting position left the human in after transforming. It was then the detective realized that Al still had on her workout clothes, not torn or ripped, like would happen whenever Jane shifted into Lupine before having a chance to remove them._

 _"Patience has never been a strong suit for the werewolf." Alison finally spoke as she leaned forward, offering her hand to Jane._

 _Jane kept silent as she grasped Al's hand, allowing her mentor to help her up. The Alpha Wolf's command echoed in her recent memory and she actually felt to have nothing to say anyway. She averted her eyes, unable to withstand Al's intense stare. The elder werewolf rumbled in her throat and allowed the silence to continue between them. However, there was now an unusual feeling, a sensation emitting between them, easing away any form of tension._

 _The sound of leaves rustling alerted the cop that Al was moving. She glanced up to see the mysterious woman lowering herself to the ground a few paces away. Al assumed a Yoga type of cross-legged meditation pose and finally looked upward at the raven-haired werewolf. In an unexpected form of grace Jane never thought was possible, Al gently waved a hand and nodded along the gesture for the younger to sit near her. The two women briefly held each other's gaze for several moments before the detective finally moved._

 _Jane wordlessly lowered herself to the forest floor and after several attempts in trying to replicate Al's sitting pose and with a massive sigh, resigned herself into the common, simple cross-legged position she learned as a child._ ***4** _The cop mentally sighed as she forced herself to try keeping her mind "empty" of the random thoughts and wonderings. She certainly didn't anticipate let alone expect Al's responses the past 5-10 minutes and certainly had a fair share of questions, but refrained due to the wolf's command._

 _"Very enlightening, isn't it?" Al's voice finally broke the silence._

 _Jane looked up. The older woman grinned slightly at her perplexed expression._

 _"I see not only the wonderings and questions in your facial expressions," Al continued, "but I can sense your emotional energy responses as well."_

 _The detective's face only grew more puzzled. She averted her eyes once more. She continued to force the nagging, unconscious reflex to ask more questions, for additional meaning, down and simply listen. A subtle rumbling chuckle responded as an unusual sensation somehow directed Jane to look up at Al._

 _Alison's dark eyes only gently regarded her protégé as their gaze held the other. "It may not seem so right now, nor even over the next several days," her naturally coarse voice conveyed in a very gentle tone. "But know this, you've already made a lot of progress today."_

 _The unusual sensation that had directed her to look up earlier seemed to incline Jane to realize she was permitted to speak… and ask questions._

 _"The-There's…" Jane found herself surprised at how strange her voice sounded in her own ears. "There's still so much… I'm… I don't really understand any- anything, whatever it is you think I've done. Or progress made."_

 _Al only nodded knowingly before slowly smiling. "And this will even seem more cryptic," her unique teeth flashed as a chuckle escaped, "but your admission just now, too, is a sign of progress."_

 _One of Al's hands gently grasped Jane's shoulder that was nearest her as the detective looked downward at her scarred hands. "Don't fret," she admonished in a far gentler tone than earlier. "It's been said that out of confusion comes new patterns. And of all my years in observations of humanity, there is confusion whenever one initially learns new things._

 _"And try not to analyze today's events too much." Al added, tightening her fingers for emphasis. "Between now and the next time we meet for a workout, simply try to take some time… each day, set aside at least 10-15 minutes and try to focus on emptying your mind."_

 _Jane struggled to repress a groan as her mind felt the exhaustion suddenly overtake her. A small chuckle came from Al, along with a knowing smile. She gradually rose to her feet and assisted Jane to hers._

 _"Jane?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the detective…_

* * *

… "Jane?" Lt. Marquette's voice suddenly broke her reverie.

The raven-haired detective looked up from her hands. "Yes sir?" She then realized the Homicide Unit Commander was now facing her directly, giving her his full, undivided attention. "I'm sorry, sir."

Marquette gently waved an assuring hand. "It's quite all right, Det. Rizzoli. It's my fault for running behind on that paperwork," he nodded towards the computer monitor, "just now, and it cut into our scheduled time."

Jane nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Several moments lapsed between them before the Lieutenant spoke. "So, what can I do for you Detective?"

The younger cop shifted slightly in her chair as she gathered up the papers in her lap. "I received my medical clearance letter this past Tuesday… as well as the latest reports by my physical therapists regarding my hands." She passed over the documents to her commander. "They've all given their approval to start back on duty."

Lt. Marquette briefly looked through the papers before looking back up at his subordinate. "I happen to notice there's nothing indicating whether or not you've been signed off to handle firearm.

"Would you happen to be aware of any more specifics, in that regard, about your hands?"

Jane took a long, yet discreet, breath as Maura had often encouraged, to help dispel any brewing tension. "Currently," she used at deliberate tone, "no sir. They haven't given that specific clearance, but they've prescribed specific exercises to help my hands increase strength." The detective removed a pocketed hand to reveal the Prohands EzGrip device the M.E. had given her just before Hoyt's mistrial. ***5**

Lt. Marquette's eyes displayed a degree of surprise at Detective Rizzoli's maneuver. _Could it because of him possibly not noticing my hand reaching into my pocket?_ Jane briefly wondered as she shifted the EzGrip device into proper position. _Or is it due to my determination to get past all this crap?_

Aloud, she continued as she gingerly began to squeeze the EzGrip. "This particular device was recommended by my physical therapist and last week I transitioned from a 'Normal Tension' to this 'Heavy Tension' one. Hopefully when I have a check up a couple of weeks from now, they'll sign off for me to resume firearms handling so I can practice my shooting."

The commander's attention briefly shifted to study the Gripmaster spring device before glancing downward at the paperwork once more. He, too, seemed to be taking slow, deep breaths as he deliberated.

After several squeezes, Jane discreetly transferred the device to her opposite hand and began squeezing again. She reminded herself to keep, or at least attempt to keep her mind empty and focused solely on the matter at hand.

 _Still, easier said than done,_ Jane mentally sighed; stifling a grimace as a twinge of pain suddenly surged from her palm and into the wrist.

An audible exhale came from the Commander's direction and Jane glanced up to see Marquette placing all the papers back in order. "Are these your only copies, detective?"

"No sir," Rizzoli shifted the device to her other hand again. "Those are your copies for any records you're required to maintain."

Marquette nodded his thanks and set the papers aside. "Considering that it's Thursday and everyone's in and out for promotions testing, let's have you begin on Monday with desk duty." He politely held up a hand to stop the automatic protest about to erupt from the younger cop. "I know… and if I were in your position, I've no doubt I'd feel the same way." He permitted an easy smile to hopefully assure Jane. "I will make this concession, though."

Lt. Marquette permitted several moments of silence to lapse as Jane reigned in any thoughts of continued protests to listen solely to her boss. "In order for you to get up to date caseload wise," he resumed. "I'll permit you to take copies of the unit's open case files home. Over the weekend, you'll be able to get up to speed at your own pace with minimal distractions, as opposed to answering phones and questions you might not be ready to answer at the moment."

Jane allowed a rueful smile to appear. "Thank-you, sir. That's very generous of you."

Marquette returned a smile with a nod as he reached for his telephone. He spoke a few minutes, conveying instructions for the copying of the appropriate files and to have them delivered to his office.

"It'll take a little bit," he hung up the phone, pushing the slightly twisted cord aside. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The raven-haired detective shifted slightly as she averted her eyes. She took a deep breath and pocketed her gripper device.

Noticing her discomfort, Marquette leaned forward on his arms. "Jane?" His voice conveyed a fatherly, yet very gentle tone. "What's wrong?"

Jane sighed and nearly forced herself to look up and meet his eyes. "Um… ah," she blushed at her stammering. "I… look, it's nothing personal or anything…"

"It's okay, Jane." Marquette assured. "Anything I feel that isn't official will remain between us… or you don't have to elaborate if it makes you too uncomfortable."

Jane nodded her thanks and took a deep breath. "Ah, I'd like to…" she managed to meet her superior's eyes. "I want to ask for a new partner assignment."

* * *

 ***1: Remembering my various military leaders and whenever addressing them officially/formally as opposed to "more relaxed" gatherings on base for morale and unit bonding.**

 ***2: Some military panels and police & fire departments' interviews will incorporate "subtle tricks" to test a candidate's ability to retain focus and mental bearing when being interviewed or questioned. Yeah… can appear cruel, but in employment positions that require high stress situations, these "subtle tricks" can be revealing.**

 ***3: Season 5, Episode 3 "Too Good To Be True." Not sure if it's the same park where Jane chases that serial killer who lured his victims via fake job ads. Plus Jane's making that flying leap in shooting him, landing hard (while pregnant) knocking the wind outta her, scaring Frankie… kinda unnerved me too!**

 ***4: Forgive me if the term isn't PC/Politically Correct, but when I was in Kindergarten, it was called "Indian style" (Indian meaning "Native American"). I heard a kid several years ago call it "Criss-Cross Applesauce."**

 ***5: Chapter 11 of this same particular "Act" where Dr. Isles gives Jane the grip devices. They are actual, true devices… no infringement or anything intended towards "Prohands" and the "EzGrip" line!**


	25. Chapter 24-Final Chapter

**A/N: At the moment, this is the last chapter/completing this particular story… in which "Vuk's Vignettes," (following Season 1), "Vuk's Vignettes: Volume II" (following Season 2 of the TV series), etc., will proceed from there until at least after the events of "Rizzoli & Isles" television series. **

**Again- "Power To the Readers!" Given the dream sequence of Dr. Maura Isles in Chapter 21, please vote on whether or not the medical examiner should become a werewolf! Still fairly tied between "Yes- make her become a werewolf" and "No- leave her human"… please vote in reviews or private messaging!**

* * *

Detective Vincent Korsak furiously sighed as he read the official notice that had been delivered to his desk prior to him coming on duty this morning. His hands shook slightly as he resisted the urge to crumple up the paper and throw it toward the farthest corner of the room he could find.

 _How could she feel this way?!_ He seethed. _What did I do to make her feel that I don't have her back?! Does she have any idea how betraying this feels?_

Vince huffed out another sigh as he stood up and strode towards the coffee pot. He poured a quick cup and made a B Line for the Commander's office, only to discover Lt. Marquette hadn't arrived yet. In fact, hardly anybody had yet to come into the squad room- it was still relatively early before the official time marking the start of duty. Taking a few sips of coffee, Detective Korsak noticed the elevators and was suddenly struck with an idea.

Pressing the 'DOWN' button for the elevators, the man took another small gulp of coffee. He'd noticed in the very few times while being around his partner the medical examiner was with Jane or at least in near enough proximity that it couldn't be a coincidence.

 _Perhaps Dr. Isles knows something,_ Vince surmised as an elevator dinged its arrival. _Or she can at least update me on how Jane's been doing… it might indicate some of her mindset if the doc feels bound by confidentiality issues._

The detective sighed as he punched the Basement's button and took another gulp as the doors ambled closed. Sighing again, he quickly reminisced, scanning through his memories. He was hopeful to see where the younger detective might have perceived him letting her down and therefore no longer saw him with confidence as a partner.

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles sighed as her desk computer apparently decided to take more time than usual to boot up. Perhaps there was some new software update accomplished overnight… that always made computers seem to run more slowly when being logged into the following morning. She put her satchel away in its proper place after removing her planner to see what was on today's schedule. Even though she had already committed the day's events to memory the scientist believe it was still best to write down one's schedule and refer back should anything last minute arise or be forgotten.

 _Two autopsies, three cases requiring a follow up on…_

"Dr. Isles?" a familiar voice called with a slight knocking.

Maura looked up. "Detective Korsak," she arose from chair and came around the front of her desk. "This is a surprise. To my knowledge, there's no cases assigned to you that require…"

Vince gently raised a hand. "I know, Dr. Isles. In fact, it's not a case… necessarily… that brings me here."

Masking her surprise and perplexion at the older man's words, the M.E. gestured to the several chairs arranged in the office. "Please, have a seat." Noticing his coffee cup. "Would you like a refill on your coffee?"

The detective looked down at his cup, seeming to notice it for the first time. "Yeah," he finally replied after what felt to be longer than necessary to the doctor. "Sure… if you've got some, that is."

"Of course," Maura accepted his cup and started for a small counter mounted along one of the office walls. "Might take several minutes, though. Haven't started my machine yet this morning."

Hearing no response, the M.E. turned slightly to see the man staring off with no specific area or object of focus. However, the ginger blonde could see Detective Korsak wasn't "spacing out."

 _Something is certainly on his mind_ , Maura realized as she poured herself a cup after refilling Korsak's and handing it back to him. _It must be an interesting subject if he believes I'm capable of providing some insight._

Maura picked up a small basket near the coffee maker as she held her own steaming mug in her other hand. Taking a seat opposite of the detective, the medical examiner set the small basket on the small table between them. After several moments Vince Korsak leaned forward and grabbed a near fist full of sugar packets and vigorously shook them before tearing and dumping the white granules into his coffee. ***1**

Maura forced herself to keep from speaking as Korsak stirred the very excessive amount of sugar. She had once… actually, several times… told Jane Rizzoli of the potential health ramifications on all of the excessive and artificial sweeteners, creamers, and even the industrial-made coffee the detective werewolf would drink in a twenty-four hour period. While Jane seemed to "patiently tolerate" Maura's endless recitations, there were a few occasions of the dark brunette replying she understood and cautioning her highly intelligent friend that most others wouldn't necessarily appreciate her "helpful knowledge."

 _Perhaps I should have all-natural sweeteners brought in,_ Dr. Isles reasoned as she took a sip from her own mug, waiting for Detective Korsak to speak first. The more she thought about the notion of supplying her own coffee and sweeteners, the better it sounded. _I wonder if…_

"Dr. Isles," Vince Korsak's surprisingly soft tone of voice interrupted her train of thought. "You and Jane Rizzoli are pretty good friends, right?"

Maura took a deep breath as she leaned further back into her chair. "I would like to think so, Detective Korsak." ***2**

The older man's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "You'd like to think so?" he repeated, "that's and interesting way to put it."

"How so?"

Vince's eyebrows rose with additional surprise. "Well Dr. Isles, you were there for Jane when we apprehended Hoyt… in fact, you discovered how she found him. And if I'm not mistaken, you were also there for her during her hospital and recovery process. ***3**

"It seems that any time I see my partner you're either with her or not too far away. If that's not what good friends are, then I don't know what is." Korsak finished with another long drink from his coffee.

Maura felt the heat rise in her cheeks at Detective Korsak's words. As much as he tried to keep an accusatory barb out of his tone, the M.E. could not help but feel it was precisely how he intended for it to be interpreted.

 _But what I said was true!_ Maura contradicted in her thoughts. _Jane Rizzoli is still much of a mystery to me, even after all those years of knowing Vuk._

"Look Doc," Vince's voice carried a regretful tone. "I didn't mean for that to sound accusing or anything… it's just…"

Intensely scrutinizing the man's micro facial movements, Dr. Isles could see something was truly weighing the detective's mind… and possibly even his heart. Setting her cup of coffee aside, Maura gracefully leaned forward and gently placed a hand on one of Vince's wrists. "Detective Korsak, what's happened?"

He breathed deeply, opening his mouth to respond, but only closed it. The detective slowly reached into one of his coat pockets and withdrew the slightly crumpled up paper. Without saying anything, Vince simply passed it over to Maura.

"What is this?" The M.E. asked without looking at the paper, barely smoothing out the crumbled edges.

Detective Korsak sighed again while briefly looking down into his coffee mug. "It was on my desk this morning," he finally replied. "That's an official notification of a change of partner assignment."

Maura finally looked down at the paper's printed words. She read Jane Rizzoli's name under the heading: **"Current Partner Assigned/To Be Re-Assigned"**

The scientist then noticed the words under the heading: **"New/Incoming Partner to be assigned to the above officer/badge number."**

' _ **To Be Determined'**_

The young woman's eyes met the older man's. "So," Maura began, only to stop at Vince Korsak's head nod.

"I jus wanna know Jane's reasons," he practically whispered some time later. "She has barely talked to me ever since what Hoyt did to her. And she won't answer any of my attempts to call her… and I wasn't ever permitted to see her at all in the hospital. ***4**

"So, why doesn't she want to be partners?" Korsak's voice shook slightly.

Dr. Maura Isles inhaled deeply before handing back the document. "I…" she started, deliberately and considering her words. "I honestly don't know, Detective Korsak."

The M.E. smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles in her skirt to keep from fidgeting with her hands. "Granted, Detective Rizzoli and I have spent a great deal of time together on a more personal as opposed to a professional level."

Maura picked up her coffee cup, gently wrapping her hands around its warm sides as she carefully pondered her upcoming words. While she had nothing to hide from the police detective, her subconscious, social awkwardness would make it appear likely. Plus with Detective Korsak having already observed them together, his suspicions were warranted. However, as the saying went: _"Appearances are not always as they appear."_

"But I can imagine you already know how private Jane Rizzoli can be." Detective Korsak nodded in encouragement for the M.E. to continue as well as acknowledgement. Maura took a small sip before continuing.

"Despite the friendship between Detective Rizzoli and myself, there are still boundaries existing between us. One of them being privacy. There are aspects of my life that Jane does not know and I've no doubt there's many things of hers I have yet… or may ever be told."

Vince reluctantly nodded, agreeing with, or at least acknowledging, her words as silence lapsed between them.

"Give yourself… along with Jane… more time." Dr. Isles' voice eventually broke the silence. Practically sensing the older man's confusion through his perplexed face, Maura smiled comfortingly. "Even though you suffered no direct injury, as Jane did, you too have had to endure a form of trauma… possibly the worse type. The type that takes the longest of time to heal."

Vince opened his mouth to speak, only for Maura to hold up a hand, politely halting him. "I understand what you're about to say, detective," she kept her tone light and even. "And I'm sure you'd resist the notion, but yes, you too have suffered harm… emotionally in your case.

"You very likely aren't feeling most of its effects right now," Dr. Isles continued gently. "While you're naturally feeling the anger part at the moment, there are many other feelings associated with this that you are not experiencing. And those feelings and effects may not come to the surface for some time. As much as it's in our human nature to want and immediately correct what's wrong within ourselves, emotional and psychological harm unfortunately cannot heal the same way as a physical injury does."

Detective Korsak's face steadily soured at the medical examiner's words. "So, you're saying I need to see a head shrink?" His voice belied every bit of contempt displayed in his face.

Unfazed by his tone, Maura continued to gently smile and placed a hand on Korsak's nearest her. "I cannot properly answer that, Detective Korsak, nor would it ever be my place to ever say so."

The scientist allowed several moments to lapse in silence before continuing.

"While I personally see no harm in seeking out at least a counselor or a close personal friend to speak with," the ginger blonde graciously rubbed Vince's hand before withdrawing hers. "Only you can know what's truly necessary for your wellbeing… the same goes for Jane Rizzoli."

Several additional moments of silence passed between them.

"So," Vince slowly spoke, "are you saying Jane's healing… wellbeing… requires that she and I not be partners anymore?"

Maura took a slow, deep breath as she carefully considered the detective's question. While she and Jane hadn't really spoken about the werewolf's relationship and partnership with Vincent Korsak, the M.E. suspected Jane very likely had some similar issues as Vince on a psychological level.

 _And as Detective Korsak,_ Dr. Isles mused, _Jane… and Vuk, need time. Time to process all of this._

Time… it was the key… primary factor in practically everything, not just in this particular situation.

 _And human beings by nature,_ Maura mentally sighed at this realization, _aren't patient beings. And it applies to Vuk's nature as well, plus the stresses of keeping the werewolf nature concealed, let alone the two natures figuring how to continually maintain a homeostasis state of being._

"Again," Maura Isles finally spoke, "I'm not privy to much of Detective Rizzoli's feelings overall, not just this particular situation."

The ginger blonde took another deep breath. "But I wouldn't be surprised if that's the primary reason… even if Jane doesn't truly realize it herself.

"As I mentioned earlier," the scientist continued, "both you and your partner have suffered an emotional trauma- both collectively as well as individually. Collective issues cannot be adequately resolved until the individual ones are addressed. While it might seem more convenient and easy to immediately address the collective wounds, it would all become a wasted effort if the individual issues are not resolved first… and those efforts often lead to additional harm overall.

"Nobody goes through a traumatic event or events the same way. The experiences of feelings occur differently for both in time as well as people. Detective Rizzoli requires time… and space to recover from both her physical injuries as well as the mental ones. Hoyt harmed her on multiple levels and this…" Dr. Isles gestured to the paper had Korsak set aside. "…this, request for a new partner…" the doctor, along with the detective, shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "This is likely Detective Rizzoli's process in her professional recovery.

"Here," the medical examiner graciously extended her hands and arms, as if to embrace the room. "Here in this building, we know only ' _Detective'_ Jane Rizzoli, her professional persona. While we may glimpse Jane Rizzoli's personal demeanor from time to time, it's not enough to truly know her as a whole person.

"If I may ask, Detective Korsak." The scientist regarded the man with a gentle stare. "How well do you truly know Jane Rizzoli as a person, not the Boston Police Detective?"

Vincent Korsak's facial expression spoke volumes to Maura Isles. The scientist permitted the silence to reign as the emotional turmoil wrought by this revelation via a single question hit her and the detective hard. Even she didn't fully comprehend it all until just now. Tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes as those horrific images and memories replayed within her mind.

Seeing the young, werewolf detective literally pinned to the floor of that cellar- as if she were some fragile, biological specimen pinned up on display or as some type of sacrifice in some occultic ritual. The dazed, fearful and soulless, vacant stare in Jane's brown eyes. This heartrending sight would eventually confirm Maura's unspoken, deep fear of her wolf friend being killed and seeing the human side being so lost and vulnerable. The scientist, too, missed the quiet, sense of strength Vuk brought not only to their friendship, but also to Jane Rizzoli.

In addition to the extreme vulnerability due to Vuk's absence, the raven-haired detective not only had to struggle in recovering… and continued to recover her lost mobility on a personal level, but her professional sense as well. It wouldn't have surprised Maura, or anyone else in the Boston Police force, if Jane Rizzoli never came back… in a sense, taking an early retirement from the Boston PD altogether. In fact, most cops would have taken that option.

Charles Warren Hoyt certainly took far more from Jane Rizzoli than nearly her own personal life, almost completely killing the wolf. The serial killer got personal, near obsessed with the detective by leaving taunting notes at the scenes of his conquests, which not only angered the werewolf, but also reflected on her abilities as a detective in front of her peers… already wrought with tension, questioning her worthiness as a cop. While the grief and anger of Jane Rizzoli's death would have been understandable, it would have been fair easier for everyone else to accept.

But then, Jane Rizzoli- neither as a human, nor a werewolf never settled for the easy route. To Maura, one would have to be cold-hearted to not admire Jane's resolve to regain as much of herself possible that she had before Hoyt's horror.

"Try not to take any of this," Maura's delicate fingers neatly folded the change of partner form, "personally, Detective Korsak."

Vince reluctantly accepted the folded paper from Dr. Isles.

"Jane Rizzoli is going to need as much support as possible when she makes her return to the…"

"How can I support Jane if she won't even talk to me?" Korsak interjected, struggling to keep the venom out of his voice.

The medical examiner smiled sadly in understanding. "Not all support for a person is by verbal conversation."

The ginger blonde permitted some silence to give the man some time to better gather his composure from his outburst.

"Sometimes giving a person some space… distance is a form of moral support." Dr. Isles continued. "You've probably heard various forms of a saying: 'If you love someone, you should set them free. And if they return to you, then it's truly meant to be?'"

Korsak simply nodded.

"Even though this is a professional relationship between you and Detective Rizzoli," Maura used a careful tone. "Try to give Jane some space and allow her to come to you when she's ready. She still has a lot to deal with personally. While I don't presume to know her personality as well as I might appear, certain personality types need to process everything and approach things on their own terms."

 _Very much like how my friendship with Vuk developed,_ the scientist thought to herself. _It would bee curious to find out if Jane shares that particular trait or if it's some type of unconscious or subconscious part of Vuk's within hers?_

"Give Jane her space," the M.E. softly advised. "I believe things will work out and you both will become even closer as partners… even if she's officially partnered with another detective."

Vincent Korsak squirmed, as he simply looked downward at the remains of his coffee. It was clear he didn't like this particular advice. Sound advice is seldom pleasant enough to accept right away, if ever.

 _But the outcome is often positive if a person makes the effort to apply it,_ Maura thought to herself, suddenly wondering if she was subconsciously projecting her thoughts, as she would do with her wolf friend. Could the detective possibly hear her if she did?

The detective finally nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Dr. Isles." He slowly rose from his chair and Maura mirrored his movement a half second later. "And thank you for the coffee," Korsak grinned slightly as he handed her the coffee mug.

"You're welcome, detective." Maura set the mugs on the side table as she saw him to her office door. "Feel free to drop by whenever you need to talk."

"Thanks, doc." Korsak nodded before heading to the elevators.

* * *

The elevator doors parted and Vince Korsak stepped out into the corridor for the Homicide Unit. He noticed a young African American man standing near one of the vacant desks with several file boxes stacked in the nearby chair.

"Can I help you?" Vince inquired as he approached.

The man turned and politely smiled. "Barry Frost," he held out his hand. "I'm a new detective, transferring in from Robbery."

"Vince Korsak," the older detective firmly shook his hand. "Welcome to Homicide."

"Thanks," Detective Frost released his hand. "Lt. Marquette told me to get settled in. I hope this desk is okay for me to take."

Korsak gently waved. "It's fine as far as I'm concerned… it's been empty for several months. However, you might want to be near your partner… speaking of, who is your partner?"

Detective Frost pulled a folded paper from his pocket, double checking the name. "I'm told that desk," he motioned to a nearby desk that held two file boxes, "is where my partner sits. Ah, she's returning back from medical leave, Det…"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." Korsak finished, causing Barry to look up.

Several moments of silence lapsed between them before Vince finally spoke again. "She used to be my partner and requested a new one."

Detective Frost's face grew slightly puzzled with discomfort. "Um…" he struggled to regain his composure. "This… this… I'm sorry."

"No, no." Detective Korsak quickly tried reassuring. "It's okay."

"No, really…" Barry contradicted. "This is awkward… but are you going to be okay with me being partnered with your former partner? I hope my presence isn't going to be difficult for you."

Vince gently clasped the young man's shoulder nearest him, momentarily admiring the strength he felt in the muscles. "It won't be…" he met Barry's eyes directly. "So long as you have her back," he allowed his strong tone to linger along with his regard, "you won't have any problem with me."

Detective Frost simply nodded, conveying an equal regard back to the older detective.

* * *

 ***1: Seen in the very first episode/pilot "See One, Do One, Teach One" in which we also see the resulting, unresolved tensions between Vince Korsak and Jane Rizzoli.**

 ***2: Season 6, episode 2 "Bassholes" where Maura tells Kent she's still trying to figure out her relationship with Jane. While it may seem philosophical, there are some near lifelong friends of mine that I'm still trying to figure out my relationship with them. I think every true relationship between people are that way… is what makes a life well lived…**

 ***3: Chapters 10(12)-12(14) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 ***4: Chapter 11(13) of "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**


	26. End Note- Upcoming

**End Note for "Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**

"Thanks" is a **_VERY INADEQUATE_** term for all of you readers making these "3 Acts" of the "Lupus Amicitia" universe of the "Rizzoli  & Isles" fandom of stories! Words fail for me to properly convey my deepest, heartfelt thanks for all of you following, patiently waiting for chapter updates, and eventually reading when they were posted. Also, a deep heartfelt thanks for those (both known and unknown) who follow a particular brand of "R&I" fan fiction… mostly "Rizzles" shippers who still gave this story series a chance and some sharing their reviews. Also, thanks to EVERYONE… known and unknown. I firmly believe there are what I describe "Quiet Readers" out there… those who simply want to read a fan fiction story(ies) and move onward with what all they have going on in their lives. Before "publishing" or even writing fan fiction myself, I was one of those "Quiet Readers" out there for many years… simply reading and following certain stories, not posting any comments or reviews. The "Silent Majority" is in a great many (if not all) fandoms, genres, etc; and I believe they are never truly given the credit they deserve. I hope my attempts to acknowledge all of you "quiet readers/followers" are adequate…

Even though these 3 stories of "Lupus Amicitia" are now finished, this particular werewolf universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" is FAR FROM OVER! From the ending of **"Lupus Amicitia: Act III"** comes the series titled: **"Vuk's Vignettes"** in which the stories are not only told from the wolf's perspective, but also follows the TV show. So, some chapters of various **"Volumes"** of **"Vuk's Vignettes"** have already been posted, but hopefully (all 10 fingers crossed- which I can do in real life), will be more focused and on track now… might take longer for chapters to post due to my viewing/analyzing specific episodes more intensely for story continuity. Already have some thrilling ideas in mind for certain, key episodes spanning the TV show's seasons! Just hope my ADD/ADHD brain won't be "too erratic" when it comes to inspirations and needs to write specific areas… causing the start of **"Volume V"** and several chapters of **"Volume VII"** to be posted!

So… be on the lookout for updates to:

" **Vuk's Vignettes"** \- - starting just before the very first episode/pilot and the 1st Season

And forthcoming…

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume II"** \- - following Season 2

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume III"** \- - following the episodes/events of Season 3

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume IV"** \- - set around/during Season 4

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume V"** \- - set around Season 5… already a chapter(s) started due to a tragedy in the author's real life and channeled raw emotions along with the intense, emotional storyline at the season's beginning of the show.

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume VI"** \- - set/following Season 6… (an intro in the 1st Vignettes series before flashing back to before Season 1).

" **Vuk's Vignettes: Volume VII"** \- - following the Final/Season 7 of the TV show… some intro (after the TV series ending) chapters already posted.

* * *

Hope these upcoming "Volumes of Stories" pique ya'lls curiosity and continuing interest in this amateur writer's works. While still in "vague, impulse idea" phase… I have been ruminating the notion of a **"Maura's Memoirs"** type of storyline similar to **"** **Vuk's Vignettes…"** style of story(ies) in which readers can see Maura Isles' perspective in the _Lupus Amicitia_ _Universe_ storyline. But again, it's still "out there… idea…" in this ADD/ADHD brain of mine! Not sure how many of you may have noticed a separate story in my profile lineup… given the latest _"Star Wars"_ film recently released in theaters and another upcoming _"Star Wars"_ film later in 2017… that story: **"Infinite Possibilities"** might receive an update or two… not sure how my muse(es) will work!

All the best in all of your 2017 endeavors! I personally am glad 2016 is finally over… and I personally hope and pray that 2017 will be more of a peaceful one.

 _pyrocopwolf227_


	27. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


	28. AN: Dear Guest

**Author's Note- response to Guest review:**

 **A Guest wrote: "You are not a bad person, but it is really necessary to use this place as a messageboard not once but on countless of your stories?" -September 4, 2017, 1:25 pm Central Time Zone, USA**

 **Well, Guest Reviews don't immediately post right away as opposed to actual users… so, this response is posted as a Chapter… even though this particular story is finished.**

* * *

 **Dear Guest,**

 **I am simply trying to reach as many readers as possible. Some readers only follow or favorite one particular story I may write while others may simply add my pen, user name to their favorite writer, author alert status in which they'll CERTAINLY be inundated with multiple alerts as well because anytime I do something posting wise. So, I believe- "Yes, it's necessary to post on all of my stories in order to inform as many people as possible. My sincerest apologies for those receiving multiple alerts who might be following me via 'author alert' mode."**

 **Since I strive to have a VERY MINIMAL social media presence… even if I weren't a military veteran, I still wouldn't have Twitter, Facebook, and others because I like this little thing called: "discretion & privacy." So, with my "technological ignorance" (possibly incompatibility)… this method was the only way I knew to be the best in reaching, informing as many people as possible. While I wrote something in "Terri411's" review panel a week prior, first informing her readers of their being effected by the storms and floods of Harvey- not everyone reads story reviews.**

 **Don't worry; Mr./Ms. (sorry, unable to determine who you are) Guest… this is only posting on the story you posted your review. (As of this writing & posting, your specific review has yet to post… likely be a few days from now, which is why I wrote your words above). It's not necessary to reach a great number of people with this response.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227 Sept. 4, 2017 2:58 pm Central Time Zone, USA**


End file.
